Dreams Stained Scarlet
by X.Little.Black.Cat.X
Summary: Starts with Lily and James in their Sixth year. Lily hates James. James loves Lily. What happens when the events of the summer force the young prankster to grow up? Rated M as a precaution. Continues until the day they die.
1. Chapter 1: Detention

_**Dislaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, or anything to do with it... though i wish i did... 3 I'd even settle for owning Hogwarts... **_

**Author's Note: Alright. I'm getting really sick of people telling me my spelling errors in the first two chapters, so I'm reviewing them, and updating them. I wrote the first two chapters in notepad, and there is no spell check, so give a girl some slack! **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter One: Detention**

James rounds the corner, finished with his first task, but stops, and leans against the wall, staring. She's apparently reaching for something high up, her face is hidden by the open cupboard door, but he already knows what she looks like. Her petite figure is stretched, she's standing on her tip toes. Her shirt lifts a little as she moves her arm, reaching higher, exposing her flat stomach. He smiles. Finally achieving her goal, she returns to stacking the dishes in their proper places.

He opens his mouth to say something to her, but closes it promptly. Her long red hair falls in front of her forming a curtain around her face as she bends over and places a large cooking pot in a lower cabinet. He shakes his head, and continues to watch her.

She barely finishes her first task, when a house elf approaches her, begs her forgiveness and tells her that she is to peel potatoes next. She growls, the elf scampers, and James is relieved when she turns her back on him, still unaware that he's there. He knows what Lily is thinking about. He doesn't need to be a telepath to understand her. The way she hacks at the potatoes, then puts the mauled vegetables in a pot with a look of satisfaction is enough.

"Sir?" A house elf squeaks as it tugs on the sleeve of his robes, pulling him from his trace-like state. "Please forgive, but you are to help Young Master Evans with the peeling of the potatoes..." Without waiting for my responded, the creature vanishes.

He sighs, better to get it over with. James walks over, trying to be normal. He reaches for a peeler when Lily turns to him, brandishing the peeler not two inches from his face. "Do you want to go out with me that bad that you had to wreck my perfect record and land me a detention to get my attention?" She looks furious. Oh, Merlin! Why does she have to be so hot?

"Wotcher. You'll put my eye out with that thing, Evans." He replied lightly as he raised his hands in surrender.

She scowled. "Now, don't make that face, love. What if it froze like that?" James grins cheekily.

"Potter!" Lily began, but Professor McGonagall enters as she raises the peeler at him.

"Miss Evans!" McGanagall's voice seems shocked at the situation. Anyone would be. It appeared as though Lily was going to kill James with a vegetable peeler. "I do hate to interrupt this... conversation..." She paused, and her lips tightened, Lily couldn't help but think that it made her look like her sister, Petunia. "But it is well past midnight. Your detentions, however, are not over. I wish to see you both tomorrow night--"

"Tomorrow night? Professor, you cant! Quidditch practice!" James fumbled for words.

"Mr. Potter. I may be a fairly new teacher, but let me assure you, I will not go easy on you." McGonagall stared at him, almost daring him to challenge her again. When he didn't, she continued. "As I was saying. I wish to see you both tomorrow night in the trophy room. You will polish all the awards, by hand. Without magic." She looked between the two of them. "I trust you will find your common room without a problem?" The two nodded. "Then I bid you goodnight." She turned, and swept out of the Kitchens, her robes billowing around her, leaving them in her wake.

Lily and James leave the kitchens, and begin the long walk to their dormitories. She turned on him, pointing a finger, which, he preferred to the peeler. Her brilliant green eyes blazed with the flames of fury. "Potter... stay the bloody hell away from me." She turned, and resumed walking toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Touchy, touchy, Lils..." James responds cooly as he caught up with her and threw an arm around her shoulders playfully. She looks at his hand, which is draped quite near her breast, and brushes it off of her with such speed, you'd think she thought she'd contract some deadly disease. "Tut, tut, Lily. I didn't mean anything... And..." He paused. "I'm sorry I got you a detention... I shouldn't have kissed you like that..." There. He admitted it. He was wrong, and once again, Lily was right.

If he was going to say something else, we will never know, for at the moment he finished talking, Lily Evans turned on him and her hand connected with his face so fast he forgot what he was going to say. No doubt it was something to lighten the mood, which would have made Lily even more mad that she already was.

She glared at him, and even in the torch-lit corridors, it was easy to tell that tears were filling her precious green eyes. "Don't you dare call me by my first name. Don't you dare come near me again!" She hissed, then turned, leaving him alone in the corridor.

He raises a hand and ruffles his already messy jet-black hair. "Good going Prongs."

James turns with a smile on his face, despite Lily just telling him off again. "Thanks Padfoot. Like the show?" He asked sarcastically as his best friend, Sirius Black stepped from beneath James' invisibility cloak.

"Oh yes. I was wishing I had some popcorn." Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note: Oh wow. I was laying in bed last night when I realized I submitted the wrong chapter two:sighs: Well anyways... this one is the right one... I'm really sorry!**

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing besides the plot... which makes me sad... cause as we all know... i'd really like to own James... **_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Two: The Truth Hurts**

"What are you doing out here anyways?" James asked Sirius as the proceeded to Gryffindor Tower, following the same route that Lily had taken not moments before.

"I was coming to give you some entertainment during your imprisonment...but I saw McGonagall going into the kitchens, so I decided to wait..."

"How nice of you."

"Well, it was sort of my fault in the first place. I egged you on... told you girls liked it when you were forceful..." Sirius said almost sympathetically, forcing James to relive the memory.

James gritted his teeth. "How could I forget?" He said with a forced effort of keeping is tone of voice even.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she was going to slap you, then explode in the middle of the Great Hall?" Sirius continued, oblivious to James' rising anger. "I mean, sure she hexed you to oblivion and back, but there was some good that came out of it... You know she doesn't like aggressive guys, and that her Bat-Bogey Hexes are murder... best stay clear of her when she's angry..." Sirius added as more of a mental not to himself. "And you spent Potions in the Hospital Wing. Lucky dog..."

"Sirius...?" James said with a forced kindness.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Remind me to never take your advice again." James glared at him. The look of surprise on Sirius' face broke the awkward moment between the two, and they started laughing.

00000000

"Lily? What's wrong?" Madison asked as Lily entered the common room, wiping her face with the sleeve of her robes.

Lily refused to let anyone see her crying. "Nothing. Detention with Potter. That's all." She said calmly, emphasizing Potter with a tone of disgust as she left her friend sitting on the couch reading the homework chapter from their Transfiguration book.

Madi wasn't going to fall for it, Lily realized as she pounded up the stairs to the to the girls dorm, for she heard her friends footsteps coming up behind her, swiftly, and not as loud as her own. "Come on, Lils... I'm not that stupid. You were crying... I know you hate James, but detention with him couldn't have been that bad..." Madi started to try and figure it out, "Unless... he didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

"No..." Lily said, her voice a little shaky. "He didn't..."

"Well did he apologize for this morning?" Madison inquired, knowing that James probably didn't make it as bad as it seemed... Lily tended to blow small things out of proportion when it came to James Potter.

Lily hesitated. "Yes. He did... But Madi! He joked around when he did! You know he didn't mean it! And he's probably just going to keep pestering me to go out with him starting tomorrow! Its never going to stop!" Lily said angrily as she opened the door to their dorm and flopped on her four-poster bed.

Madi left the door open, knowing that the other Gryffindor Sixth Year girls should be returning from their 'study sessions' any minute now. "He'd stop if you said yes..." Madi said tentatively, but at the glare Lily shot her as she said this, she hastily added, "But you're right. James should grow up a little."

Lily smirked. "Don't you mean a lot?"

Madison nodded and laughed, glad that Lily was over being mad at James... for now anyways...

00000000

James and Sirius entered the common room just in time to hear Lily and Madison's voices floating down the stairs as the two girls walked to the dormitories. "...hate James, but detention with him couldn't have been that bad...Unless... he didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

Sirius put a finger to his lips, motioning for James to be quiet. The duo walked across the deserted common room and paused at the bottom of the stairs, trying to hear the rest of the conversation.

"No...He didn't..."

"Well did he apologize for this morning?"

"Yes. He did... But Madi! He joked around when he did! You know he didn't mean it! And hes probably just going to keep pestering me to go out with him starting tomorrow! Its never going to stop!"

James looked hurt. He did mean it when he apologized... he really did.

"He'd stop if you said yes...But you're right. James should grow up a little."

"Don't you mean alot?" James could hear the harsh smile in her voice. Sirius looked at him sympathetically, and James shook his head and went up to their dorm, and drew the curtains around his bed.

How could he prove to Lily that he was serious about her? James could admit, that yes he was a prankster, and he could be irrisponsible at times, and yes, he did hex people in the halls... but is she looked closely, they were all Slytherins... and who was to say they dont deserve it?

"Prongs?" It was Remus Lupin, James' other best friend.

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice cracked, giving away his emotion.

"Whats wrong?" Remus pulled the hangings back.

"Moony... what's always wrong?"

Remus needed no further explination. "Oh... Evans..."

00000000

The other Griffindor girls came into the dorm, giggling and blushing. Lily and Madison eyed them curiously before asking, "Whats gotten into you two? You're only like that when The Marauders are around..."

"Oh Madison, Lily, Sirius was in the common room when we came in..." Audry started to say before she was overcome by a fit of giggles.

"Say no more..." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone knows that Audry is basically the one who started the Sirius Black fan club. Lily could understand why she might like him. He was gorgeous. She had to admit. He had longer black hair, that fell into his dark eyes. It gave him a mysterious, sexy look, that no girl could resist. But his attitude was just like his best friend, James Potter. Cocky, arrogant, and full of himself.

The other girl, was shy. She didn't say much, but when she did, it was normally something witty or smart that everyone would remember. Her name was Heather Wilkisson. Even though she didn't talk much outside, in the girls dorm, she opened her mouth and never shut it. "He looked so gorgeous!" She said, blushing three shades of red, obviously immersed in a memory.

Suddenly, Audry stopped giggling and looked at Lily. "You really should give James a chance, ya know? Sirius said that he and James came in and heard you two," She pointed at Madison and Lily, "talking about him as you were walking up the stairs. You really hurt his feelings."

Lily snorted. "Potter? Feelings? Tell me you didn't just say those two words in the same sentence."

"I did, and he does have feelings. Maybe you're just to stuck on hating the poor boy to notice." Audry glared at Lily. If looks could kill, Lily would be pushing daisies.

"Maybe I wouldn't hate him if he would deflate his ego a little bit. Honestly, i'm surprised his broom can carry him and his big head." Lily retorted, not taking Audry's comment lying down.

"Now now children..." Madison interjected with a motherly voice. "Play nicely!"

"Yes mother..." Both girls responded in unison.

00000000


	3. Chapter 3: Try Outs

Quick Recap:

_"I did, and he does have feelings. Maybe you're just to stuck on hating the poor boy to notice." Audry glared at Lily. If looks could kill, Lily would be pushing daisies._

_"Maybe I wouldn't hate him if he would deflate his ego a little bit. Honestly, i'm surprised his broom can carry him and his big head." Lily retorted, not taking Audry's comment lying down. _

_"Now, now, children..." Madison interjected with a motherly voice. "Play nicely!"_

_"Yes mother..." Both girls responded in unison_.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Three: Try-outs**

Lily woke the next morning to Audry ripping open the curtains next to her bed, "Good Morning, little Lily."

"Audry? What's gotten into you? You're normally the last one up..." Lily groaned and rolled over, tugging the blankets up over her head.

"Not this morning. This morning there's Quidditch try-outs." Audry replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, tugging the covers down around Lily's ankles.

"Oh goodie. Then I'm sure you'll excuse me while I go back to sleep." Lily sat up and reached for her sheets.

"No. I wont excuse you. You promised you'd get up with me and cheer me on." Audry sounded disappointed. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Oh... of course I didn't..." Lily denied, knowing perfectly well that she did. "I was... playing around?"

"Yeah... uh-huh. _Sure_ you were." Audry retreated to the door, broom in hand, her long blond hair trailing behind her. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, 'kay? I need to eat something..." And with that, she left Lily to get dressed.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James Potter, however, was already down on the Quidditch Pitch trying to figure out the try-outs.

"Prongs... why are you doing this now? It should have been done at least a few days ago..." Sirius said as he kicked back against the stands.

"Well I _would_ have done it last night, but _someone, _suggested that I be forceful with Lily, and I got landed with a detention." James replied, gritting his teeth. "Now if your not going to help me, I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up."

"Alright, how bout this. You're the keeper, and they try and score a goal on you. Three shots. Best out of three gets in?" Sirius suggested, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's actually pretty good...you're lucky the only spots open are Chasers... or else you'd be outta luck..."

"Don't you mean _you'd_ be out of luck? You're the captain, not me. I could care less." Sirius responded arrogantly.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." James said with a chuckle.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily entered the Great Hall to see Audry shoveling food onto her plate. Lily shook her head and sat down next to her. "You're going to gain like three-hundred pounds, you know that?"

"Not if I make the team I won't. And besides, I'm going to need my energy." Audry replied, her mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"That's attractive." Lily said stifling her laugher.

After Audry had finished breakfast, which took a while to finish what she put on her plate, the girls made their way out to the Quidditch Pitch, along with other Griffindor hopefuls.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Oy, Prongs, look who's here." Sirius said looking up at the group of Griffindors that were approaching them.

James looked up and his eyes fell upon her immediately. "Evans?" He said in disbelief. He looked down at Sirius. "What's she doing here?"

"She's escorting me." Audry said as they got closer, knowing what they were talking about. "She's here to cheer me on." She added with determination in her voice.

"Oh, well that makes more sense, Evans wouldn't stand a chance in these try outs." Sirius scoffed at his own joke.

"Sod off, Black." Lily replied, not laughing in the least. It wasn't her fault she was scared of heights!

James, for once, kept his mouth shut. The memory of Lily slapping him was all to fresh, and he wasn't keen to upset her again. Once he was certain all the candidates were there, he began. "Good morning everybody. As we all know, these are the try-outs for the Griffindor Chasers. Last year, all three of out Chasers graduated, so there are three spots available on the team. Here's how its going to work. I, James Potter, am going to play Keeper, you have three chances to get the quaffle past me. Results will be posted tomarrow morning." He finished, looking around the group. Lily and her friend, what was her name...Aubrey? Amy? Audry... yeah her friend Audry were standing in the middle of the group.

"Alright." He picked up a quaffle and tossed it into the crowd. As he intended, Lily caught it. James smirked in spite of himself, and pretended not to see who caught it. "Alright. Whoever caught it is first, form a line behind them." He said as he mounted his broom and kicked off.

"Potter! Get back here! I'm not trying out!" He heard Lily calling for him.

James turned. "Never thought I'd see the day you told me to come back, Evans." He replied cooly, returning to the ground. "Why don't you just give it a try, can't be that bad, eh?"

"No _thank you_, Potter, but I know when I'm bad at something, and flying in general scares the shit out of me." She said handing the quaffle to Audry. She looked at her friend meaningfully. "You'll be fine. I'm going back to the castle... I have to do a Potions essay before I got to detention tonight..." Lily said, casting a glare at James.

Audry grabbed her wrist. "Nuh-uh. You promised. You can't back out."

Lily sighed. "Fine. But you're going first so I can get out of here, okay?" She looked at James. "Alright with you, _Potter_?" She spit out the last word as if it were venom.

"Fine with me, Evans." He said kicking off again. "Like I said before, Audry is first, form a line behind her." He looked down at Audry. "Three shots." He said before speeding off to the rings on the opposite end of the Pitch.

Audry nodded, then turned to Lily. "Thanks for coming. I know how much of a bother if was...especially since James is here..." She paused, then mounted her broom. "He really does like you, you know." She grabbed the quaffle, and without another word, shot up the pitch towards James.

Try-outs went, more or less without a hitch. Audry scored her first and third time, and she was one of the better ones. As the girls retreated back to the castle, they saw someone miss all three shots, and then watched someone fly into one of the rings. The girls groaned as they watched. "That had to hurt..." Lily said turning her back on the Pitch as they ascended the stairs.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses and Curses

**Author's Note: Firstly, (is that a word?), I'd like to thank Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, and Dracomalfoysdragon, for great reviews, and keeping my spirits up. Secondly, I figured I should let ya'll know, this fan fic, was originally about Sirius and an original character of mine, but I changed it, for god knows what reasons. Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... blah blah blah...**

_Quick Recap:_

_Try-outs went, more or less without a hitch. Audry scored her first and third time, and she was one of the better ones. As the girls retreated back to the castle, they saw someone miss all three shots, and then watched someone fly into one of the rings. The girls groaned as they watched. "That had to hurt..." Lily said turning her back on the Pitch as they ascended the stairs. _

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Four: Kisses and Curses**

Upon returning to Griffindor tower, Audry set off to take a shower, and Lily, being Lily, set herself up at a table by the window, and started her Potions homework. A foot and a half on the magical uses and properties of sleeping drafts. She sighed, potions was not her best class, but at least she wasn't as bad in potions as she was in Transfiguration.

She had finished her first two uses, when Madison, Heather, and Audry came down from the dorms, and set up to do their own work. "Madi, you have a spare quill? I forgot mine upstairs..." Heather asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, got one here somewhere..." Madison replied shuffling through her bag. "Here it is."

After a shuffle of papers, opening and closing books, and getting comfortable on the squashy chairs next to the fire, or on the couch, silence returned, but only for a moment. James, Sirius, and all their little tag-along wanna-be girlfriends came in through the portrait hole, bringing with them a large amount of noise and chaos.

"Results will be posted tomorrow morning." James said as he crossed the common room in a few easy strides. He turned at the foot of the stairs, "And can you guys try an be quiet? People are working." He added before taking the stairs to the boy's dormitories two at a time, Sirius in his wake.

Lily shot a confused look at Madison, who shrugged, and went back to work. _Why would Potter do that? Normally _he's _the one disturbing me when I'm working..._ Lily shook her head. She couldn't afford to be distracted now. She had to finish this before she went to her doom, I mean... detention.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**At Detention**

"... And no magic is to be used. Please give your wands to me." Lily and James handed their wands to Professor McGonagall. "I will come and check in two hours time. You should be almost, if not done by then. If you finish early, come find me, I shall be in my office." She finished, and with a stern look that said 'try anything and this wont be the last time you see me after classes' she left them to their work.

"Look Lily...I really am sorry about getting you In trouble.." James said, taking a rag from the pile in front of them.

"Save it Potter." Lily replied, as she too, took a rag and began polishing the awards.

"Why do you always have to be like that? I said I was sorry!" He was starting to get angry. She always acted like this.

"Be like what? Mad at you for perfectly good reasons?" She retorted.

"And what, my I ask, would those perfectly good reasons be?" James snapped.

"You're an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, Potter! And... well... you..."

"Huh. Ran out of reasons all ready?" He said in an observant sort of way.

"No! I just... I just... didn't... want to be so mean as to say them!"

James smirked. "Come on Evans... you know the only thing that hurts me is you rejecting me."

His words caught Lily by surprise. Was he serious? Did she really hurt him when she told him off? It always seemed to just roll off him... _Wait... why do I care?_

"I can't believe you'd try and make me think that you actually like me! I'd _never_ date someone who would take me out for a day, then throw me away like a used rag. I'd _never_ date someone like you..." Lily stalked up to him and began to say what she thought would get rid of him forever. "You– miserable, low-life, womaniz..." James couldn't resist her. So what? She already hated him. He uses his Quidditch reflexes to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her passionately.

((A/N Bold stuff is a second voice in lily's head... don't like it? Deal with it.))

_WHAT IS HE DOING!_

**My dear, this would be called kissing. **

_Well I knew that! _

He expected her to pull away, but when she didn't resist his tongue played across her lips begging entry. And what's more? She allowed it.

Lily was surprised that a kiss could feel this good. She wanted to pull away... but if felt so safe here in James' arms.

**Enjoying it, are we?**

..._ shut up_.

James pulled away, quite out of breath. "I'm sorry..." he whispered as he stared into her eyes.

Lily shook her head, raised herself on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him before turning around, and cleaning the trophies.

James stood, rooted to the spot. He reached a hand up and touched his cheek where Lily had kissed him. "What the hell just happened?" He whispered under his breath before he too, resumed his work.

The rest of the detention passed without conversation, but the two kept stealing glances at each other when they weren't looking. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Professor McGonagall, entered the room, and inspected their work. "Very good. Here are your wands, you are free to go... but I'm warning you... _don't_ do that again."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, Lily awoke, yet again, to Audry screaming. "I did it! I did it! I'm in! I'm a Chaser! "

"Thas great..." Madison said as she pulls her pillow over he head.

Heather emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. "Congratulation Audry!" She said giving her a pat on the back. She then turned to Lily, pushing her raven colored hair behind her ear with her free hand. "Oh Lily...?"

"Yeah?" She replied as she gathered her clothes before she went to take a shower.

"What happened last night... you came back rather... _flushed_..." Heather said suggestively with a wink.

Madison sat up rather abruptly. "Oh _really_... Did she now?"

Lily blushed at the memory. "No. Nothing happened..."

Audry turned to her. "Oh yeah. Something happened. You are _way_ too calm."

_Oh shit... what did happen last night...?_

**Darling, I believe it is called snogging... and you_ liked_ it.**

_Did not. No way. It was **Potter** for heaven's sake!_

**That doesn't change the fact that you liked it... **

_Yeah, well... If Snape kissed me like that I prolly would have liked it then, too!_

Audry snaps her fingers in front of Lily's face. "Hello? Lily? Earth to Lily Evans..." She then turns to the other two girls. "Oh. She's immersed in a _memory..._"

"Was not!" Lily snapped back to reality. "And nothing happened! Potter was just being his usual self... a total git."

"_Suuure_ he was." Heather said as she went back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth, followed closely by Lily who took a shower.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily, Heather, Madison, and Audry entered the Great Hall for breakfast later that morning, surprised to see it half empty.

"Either we're really early, or really late..." Madison commented as they sat down at Griffindor table.

Just as Lily grabbed a pancake for her plate, Audry elbowed Lily, causing her to drop her breakfast in her lap. "Look who it is... Your _lover boy_."

Lily looked up and blushed to see the Marauders entering the Great Hall. The Marauders. The most popular guys in the school, known for their pranks, and good looks... well, three of them anyways. Peter Pettigrew was sort of there. He didn't really fit in with the other three. Remus Lupin was the brains behind the pranks, Sirius Black, known for his good looks, betraying his family (They are all in Slytherin, he's in Griffindor, need I say more?), and having a fan club that included half the female population of the school, and last but surely not least, James Potter. The leader. Quidditch Captain. Brilliant, Popular, and totally sexy.

They walked the aisle between the Slytherin and Griffindor tables, and sat next to the girls.

"Miss your mouth much?" Sirius said sitting down next to Lily.

"Huh?" She looked at Sirius in confusion, who in turn, pointed to her lap. "Bloody hell! Audry!"

"Need some help there?" He commented as he leaned in to help her.

James, who was sitting across from Lily, shot Sirius a totally pissed of glare, causing him to back off.

"Sod off, Black!" Lily said as she scooped the pancake off her lap, an embarrassed blush creeping across her face.

"Morning Lily." James said as he forked a waffle.

"Morning." She replied, avoiding his eye.

"So Lily... Enjoy your night?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows up and down.

Lily, who was drinking her orange juice, sprayed it across the table at Sirius' comment. "You TOLD him!" Lily gasped as she turned to look at James.

James, now covered in orange juice, wiped his glasses on a napkin and placed them back on his face. "Thanks for the apology. I was going to get my own orange juice, but now, I think I'll pass."

Remus withdrew his wand from his pocket, and pointed it at James. "_Scourgify_." ((A/N Sorry about the spelling of them, I'm not sure how to spell it, and I don't feel like running downstairs and getting my books... By the way, it's the cleaning spell.))

"Thanks Remus."

Lily, still in shock, repeated her question. "You **TOLD** him!"

"Told him what?" Madison interjected.

"Oh you mean she didn't tell you? Last night, when they were in detention..." Sirius started, but never finished. Lily had hexed him with the Bat-Bogey hex.

"Miss _Evans!_" Professor McGonagall screeched from the entrance of the Great Hall, swooping toward them like a giant bat. "I'm truly starting to question whether you are worthy of the title 'Prefect'! This is the second time in three days that I've had to discipline you!" She took hold of Lily's arm and hauled her out of the Great Hall.

**Authors Note: Honestly, this chapter would have taken a hell of a lot longer to get up, and it probably wouldn't have been half as interesting as it turned out to be without help from my dear friend, Chrisanthi. So here's thanks to her!**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Steps Back

**Author's Note: tears Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Honestly, I was worried no one would like it! smiles**

**Amy Neemits: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, and I hope my story continues to please you!**

**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK: I hope I do not invoke** **the wrath of your evil care bears! sobs I like care bears!**

**Dracomalfoysdragon: I'm glad you returned and reviewed again! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: smiles Well, firstly laughs, I'm so glad you liked it! So would I! Sirius deserved it... originally, Chrisanthi and I had some interesting situations happening, all ending with Sirius getting hexed... but I think we made a good choice...**

**Thanks again to everyone for all your support and great reviews! **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

"_Oh you mean she didn't tell you? Last night, when they were in detention..." Sirius started, but never finished. Lily had hexed him with the Bat-Bogey hex._

"_Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall screeched from the entrance of the Great Hall, swooping toward them like a giant bat. "I'm truly starting to question whether you are worthy of the title 'Prefect'! This is the second time in three days that I've had to discipline you!" She took hold of Lily's arm and hauled her out of the Great Hall._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Five: Two Steps Back**

Professor McGonagall pulled Lily from the hustle and bustle in the corridors, straight into her office. She drew up a chair, and nodded for Lily to sit, while she herself, took up residence in her own chair, behind her desk. "Care to inform me what was going on? That is the second time you've hexed one of those boys. You are a prefect! You deduct points, you do not hex or curse!"

Lily hung her head, ashamed of her reaction. "Sirius... was saying something... and it upset me..." She said just so McGonagall could hear her.

"What, pray tell, was Mr. Black saying that upset you so much that made you react like that? Mr. Potter I can understand, I witnessed what happened the other day... but this morning baffles me. I thought that you had learned your lesson after your first punishment..."

"I had... confided in Sirius... and he was telling them what I had said... It was supposed to be a secret..." She said hoping she wouldn't press the matter. Oh how she hated fibbing to teachers.

"Well, perhaps you should talk to Mr. Black about his... frivolousness. But in any matter, punishment is in order. Lines, I think. Tomorrow night. Six o'clock sharp. Right here." She said sternly, and with a wave of her hand, dismissed her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily, no longer hungry, returned to Griffindor common room, and flopped on the couch.

_I can't believe I lied to a teacher... and to save Potter and Black, no less!_

**You know very well why you did it.**

_Oh god. Not you again. _

**I resent that!**

_I'll bet you do. _

**Well fine. Be like that. You consider them friends. After all those years of teasing you, turning your hair different colors, and turning away any guy who seemed to have an interest in you, you like James. **

_I hate you, you know that?_

**I love you too, dear. **

Lily sat there for a good amount of time, trying to ignore her inner voices. She began to get a headache when the portrait opened, and James entered, flanked by Peter, Remus, Sirius, Audry, Madison, and Heather.

"We figured you'd be here after McGonagall returned without you..." Madison said, sinking to the grounds next to the couch, leaning up against it.

"What did she do to you?" Remus asked, genuinely concerned.

"Lines tomorrow night." Lily replied, her voice muffled by the pillow she had placed over her face.

"Uhm... Lily? Can I talk to you?" James said tentativly, a hint for the others to leave.

When she didn't respond, he looked at the others, they shrugged and sighed. "Alright. We get the hint." Audry said with a huff, vacating the area with the others, the portrait as their exit.

Lily sat up, the pillow falling into her lap. She held it close, as if for comfort before she responded. "I guess that's a yes." She said indicating the portrait closing behind them.

"Look, I thought you would have told them. How was I supposed to know you would keep it a secret? I'm sorry... If I had known I wouldn't have said anything to them..." James said, taking a seat next to her, staring into her eyes.

"Save it Potter. This is exactly why I wont even give you the time of day. Kiss and tell." She glared at him, hate burning deep in her expression.

This shocked him. "Lily... what did I do that made you hate me so?" He asked, startled and a little upset.

She stood abruptly, and stared down at him. "You teased me constantly since our first year! In fact, it was BEFORE out first year! We hadn't even stepped onto the Hogwarts Express before you began tormenting me! You scared off any guy that had the potential to be my boyfriend with your foolish pranks, _and_ you **STOLE** my first kiss!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks like dew dropping from the flowers in spring.

James' mouth hung open. _Her first kiss? Oh shit... _Lily stormed up the stairs, slamming the dormitory door so hard that the echo ricocheted off the walls and resounded in the common room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Sorry its a short chapter, but thats all that I wanted to happen before I skip ahead. Yes, I'm skipping ahead to the summer. I'd rather not go through their entire sixth year, it would be way too long, and I'm anxiousto get some romance going betweenLily and James.Just letting ya'll know, this is probablyone of the lastconversations thatJames and Lily have besides "pass the salt".**


	6. Chapter 6: A Mid Summer's Night

_Quick Recap:_

_She stood abruptly, and stared down at him. "You teased me constantly since our first year! In fact, it was BEFORE out first year! We hadn't even stepped onto the Hogwarts Express before you began tormenting me! You scared off any guy that had the potential to be my boyfriend with your foolish pranks, and you STOLE my first kiss!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks like dew dropping from the flowers in spring._

_James' mouth hung open. Her first kiss? Oh shit... Lily stormed up the stairs, slamming the dormitory door so hard that the echo ricocheted off the walls and resounded in the common room._

**Chapter Six: A Mid Summer's Night**

James collapsed on his bed. Finally, the school year was over. It seemed so long. Lily and he hadn't spoken more than a sentence to each other since that morning that she told him why she hated him. He sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand, one of his worse habits.

"James? Dear? Dinner will be on in a minute! Wash up!" His mother called up the stairs. Mrs. Potter was a short, thin woman. Not un-healthy thin, but physically fit thin. She had mousey brown hair, and the same soft, hazel eyes that James had. Other than that, James shared no resemblance to the woman.

James sighed, yet again, and rose from his bed. As he was walking down the stairs, he heard his father and mother talking, and a third, very familiar voice. He entered the dining room, a broad smile plastered across his face. "Padfoot! I thought you weren't coming until next week!" He exclaimed, taking a seat next to his best friend.

"Well, I wasn't. But as soon as I got home, if you can call that god-forsaken hell hole a home, Mother _dearest_ started screaming at me again. You know, "Filth, scum, blood traitor, shame of the Black family", the whole routine. So, naturally, I took the Floo to my second favorite place in the world." He said with a grin, glad that he was always welcome at the Potter's house.

James's father, looked aghast. "Second favorite? Sirius, how could you! Cheating on us with another family!" He said sarcastically as he turned and 'sobbed' into his wife's shoulder.

Sirius laughed, and patted him on the shoulder. "Second only to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter sat up straight, smiling. "Well in that case, I'm not offended. Second only to Hogwarts is pretty damn good."

They all laughed. James was the spitting image of his father. Everything about them was the same. The same hair, that never stayed flat, the same facial features, everything, even their laugh sounded the same. The only difference was their eyes. James had his mothers, while his father has brilliant blue eyes.

Once dinner was finished, Mrs. Potter cleaned up with a wave of her wand, and shooed the boys off to go play quidditch in the back yard. All three of them.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily smiled as she sat in the backseat of her parent's car, recalling all the good things that happened over her school year, and reliving them for them in full detail. She conveniently forgot to mention the events that concerned James Potter.

Her sister, Petunia, sat on the other side of the car, pressed against the door. It looked as though, if she could, she would ride on the outside of the car, rather than be _in_ the car with her 'freak' sister.

They pulled into the drive, and Lily's father helped her get her trunk out of the car, and haul it up the stairs to her room. "Lily, we're so glad you had another good year." He said hugging his daughter once they reached her room. "It's good to have you home again."

Lily hugged him back, blinking tears from her eyes. "It's good to be back."

The family sat down for dinner, and said grace. Lily paused before eating, taking a moment to look at her family. It had been such a long time, it seemed, since she had seem them last at Platform 9 3/4. Lily had acquired her mother's looks. The same emerald eyes, and crimson red hair. The perfect hour glass figure. Petunia, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She took after their father. She had brown, almost black hair, and a slender boney face. Oddly, her neck was longer, probably because she was forever spying on anyone and everyone, trying to get the latest gossip.

"Lily?" Her mother's voice seemed to break her thoughts. "Are you alright? You're not eating. Do you feel well?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine. Just thinking. I missed you guys. That's all." She said picking up her fork and cutting into her steak.

"We missed you too dear." Her mother replied with a soft smile.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After the Quidditch game, which was very difficult to play with only three people, the younger boys retreated to their rooms, while Mr. And Mrs. Potter sat out on the deck, sipping iced tea.

James stripped down to his boxers, and crawled into his bed, glad to be home. He stared up at his ceiling, before rolling over, and closing his eyes. But before he shut them, a picture on his night stand caught his eye, forcing him to open them again. It was taken in their fifth year. Most likely taken by Sirius, since he wasn't in the picture. It was Lily and James. They had just finished one of their O.W.L tests. If he wasn't mistaken, it was their history of magic test. They were out on the grounds by the lake, and James had asked Lily to go out with him... again. Lily had told him to shag the giant squid, then hexed him. He smiled, staring at the picture, watching as Lily caused him to dance. James chuckled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sirius was in his own room down the hall, but he was far from sleep. He was writing a letter. He had promised to stay in touch with her over the summer, and Sirius _never_ broke a promise to a lovely lady. After signing the letter– 'missing you dearly, Sirius' – he gave it to his owl, and told him to hurry back, but stay for a reply if she asked, since he had told her in the letter that the bird would wait if she wanted him to. Then, he too, striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, turning off the light.

It wasn't long before the boys were asleep, exhausted from their trip home, and then again, from playing a rough game of Quidditch. However, they weren't asleep for long. Both awoke not twenty minutes later to the sound of Mrs. Potter screaming. James and Sirius were down the stairs in a flash.

The scene before them was frustrating. No less than six figures, all covered in black cloaks, loomed in the corridor before them. Mr. Potter lay spread-eagle on the floor, dead. Mrs. Potter, looked from the boys to the wraiths, and then back to the boys. "Run!" Was all she managed before the figure on the far left pointed a wand at her and said, no more than a whisper, "_Crucio!_" And Mrs. Potter fell to the floor, screaming in pain at the tormenting curse.

James and Sirius looked at each other, shocked, and nodded before pulling their wands and shouting curses and hexes, making their way to the back door, trying to escape.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Petrificus Totallus!_"

Two fell, stunned and body bound, as the boys turned, only to be faced with another man. This time, it was a relief to see him. Dumbledore, and the many Aurors that accompanied him, no less than sixteen, wasted no time in capturing the Death Eaters.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily woke the next morning, the owl that delivered her news paper was tapping at her window. She rolled out of bed and opened the window, allowing the screech owl to swoop in, taking a place on the back of her chair. She took the paper, and placed a bronze knut in the pouch on its leg. The bird then spread its wings, and soared out the window, disappearing over the roof tops.

Lily unfolded the paper, and gasped at the headline.

**DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN! DEATH OF AUROR DAVID POTTER!**

The picture on the front page showed James, Sirius, and a woman Lily assumed was James' mother, who was on a stretcher entering the wizarding hospital, St. Mungo's, looking both shocked and panic-stricken. The news paper fell from her hands as she fell back onto her bed.

The article stared back at her. She wanted to know more, but felt like she would be prying into James' personal life. Instead of picking up the paper and reading more, she dashed down the stairs of her home, and sprinted to the kitchen, catching both her parents in a deep embrace.

"Lily? Sweetie? What's the matter?" Her father asked, patting her on the back.

Lily shook her head, and smiled bravely. "Nothing. Just wanted to tell you guys I love you." She said as she retreated back up the stairs to the bathroom, scolding herself.

_You're such an idiot! What would you have told them? They wouldn't let you go back next year!_

Lily took a shower, allowing the hot water to ease her fears. She emerged, and wrapped a light pink towel around her waist, and brushed her hair out, then returned to her bedroom. She dressed herself in a white fitted tee-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She turned, and looked at the paper on the floor, and picked it up. She stared at the front page again, and found herself touching the face of James Potter with her index finger.

Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, and dropped the paper promptly.

_What is going on with me?_

**You sympathize with him. He just lost his father. **

_I know... but that would be tears... not... **caressing**_ _his picture!_

**Must I tell you again? You like the boy, my dear!**

_I hate you, you know that?_

**You always manage to tell me that, yet you always listen to me.**

_Shut up..._

Lily picked up the paper and placed it on her desk, before withdrawing to the kitchen for breakfast, deciding to keep the attack a secret.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: I apologize for any spelling errors, mostly for the spells, I just don't feel like going down to my room and getting my books and looking them up. shrugs Oh well. Ya'll know what I'm talking about anyways. Also, I'd like to let you know, this is the first of two summer chapters before they return to hogwarts. There _might_ be a third, but I doubt it. I think I'll cram everything into one other chapter. smiles Hope ya'll like it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nearing the End

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews guys::smiles: I love summer. I really have nothing to do so if I feel like writing, or get some inspiration, I can write a chapter or two a day... so for now, my story might be moving along quite fast. **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Seven: Nearing the End**

Most of the summer had gone without many disturbances. Lily still woke almost every morning to an owl tapping at her window, once or twice a week there would be more than one owl, bringing letters from her friends. She still hadn't read the article that she got that first day of summer. In fact, she stuffed it into a draw of her night stand, refusing to look at it. On this particular day, two owls swooped into her room, one landing, as it always did, on the back of her chair, and the other took residence on her bed. She took the _Daily Prophet_, and gave the owl a knut, then turned to the second owl. It was a white snowy owl, bearing the Hogwarts crest. She smiles. Letters had finally arrived. The first truly good thing that has happened since she got out for the summer.

She removed the letter from the birds leg, and stroked its head absent mindedly. The snowy owl hooted, breaking her out of her trance. "Oh. Sorry. You must want something to drink... or eat..." Lily said holding out an arm for the owl. It hopped on, and maneuvered its way to sit on her shoulder. She tossed her letter on her bed, and descended the stairs to the kitchen to nourish the bird.

Petunia gasped. "What is that... thing... doing in out house?" She exclaimed, jumping up from her chair.

"This thing, is an owl, and it delivered my letter from Hogwarts. It's probably exhausted, so I'm getting it a drink and a treat." Lily said as she filled a small dish with water, and set it on the counter for the owl. The owl hooted and hopped from her shoulder to the counter and took a drink while Lily rummaged through the pantry looking for something that could substitute as owl food.

She came out a moment later, an oatmeal raisin cookie in hand. The owl pecked at it, slowly eating it, while Lily stroked its head. Petunia watched in disgust. Her sister opened her mouth to make another snide remark, but Lily was spared by her parents as they entered from the back porch. "Oh what a lovely bird, Lily!" Her mother exclaimed, sweeping forth to pet it.

Her father looked at it skeptically, "Why is it here? Surely its not staying?"

"Of course not." Lily laughed. "It delivered my letter from Hogwarts, and I thought it might be hungry." She added indicated the cookie and water.

Her father smiled. "I suppose that means we'll need to go to London again?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could go by myself... I could get a taxi, and go to London, then do my shopping, meet up with my friends, and then come home. Could I? Daddy?" Lily said, pouting her lips, and giving her father the puppy-dog eyes.

Mr. Evans looked from his daughter to his wife, who took stand behind lily, pouting as well. "George, dear, she's going to have to go out on her own someday..." her mother commented, putting an arm around Lily.

"Oh, okay. Lily, you can go by yourself."

Lily jumped up and hugged her dad. "Thank you daddy!" She said, shouldering the bird, and carrying it back up to her room.

She grabbed a piece of parchment, and scribbled a note to Madison, seeing if they could meet up in Diagon Alley the following Monday. She looked to the owl, and considered it. "Hey, I've got a request... I know you normally go back to Hogwarts, but do you think you could make a short trip and get this to Madison Taylor?" The bird hooted and stuck out its leg. Lily smiled and tied the letter to it. She then carried the bird to the window, and watched it soar off toward it's destination.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Several weeks had passed since James' fathers death, and the funeral. His mother had finally been discharged from St. Mungo's, with a full recovery. But things in the Potter household had changed drastically. Instead of the laughter that normally flooded the house over holidays, James could hear his mother trying to stifle her sobs on her comforter up in her room. And when she wasn't crying, she was moping around the house, which wasn't much different from James or Sirius.

James and Sirius sat in the kitchen, staring at their bowls of cereal go soggy, when an owl, laden with two letters skidded to a halt on the table between them. Sirius took the letters, handed one to James, and pushed his bowl of cereal at the owl, who hooted, and took liberty of eating.

They opened their letters, thankful for signs of leaving the depressing atmosphere of the house. They scanned the letters, which were the same as always, wishing them a happy rest of holiday, and glad to have them back next year, followed by their list of books. James looked up at Sirius. "Hey mate?"

Sirius looked up from the list of books. "Yeah?"

"When we go back, can we act normal?"

Sirius stared at him, baffled. James didn't notice it yet, but Sirius did. James had already changed. "Yeah. Sure." He paused, contemplating whether or not to tell him that his normal had changed. "So when are we going to get our books and supplies?"

"How about the beginning of next week?" James suggested, folding up his letter and book list, rising from his chair.

"Sure thing. Shall we inform Peter and Remus?"

"But of course. It's just not Diagon Alley without them." James said, with an air of false cheer.

Sirius grinned, pretending not to notice, and set off up stairs to the Study, to write letters to both Remus and Peter.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily stepped out of the cab, and pair the fare before slamming the door. She grinned as she entered the Leaky Cauldron. "Lily! There she is!" Audry shouted as Lily passed entered, standing up and pointing and waving at her.

"Hey guys. How's your summer going so far?"

"Pretty good. My family took me to Rome. It was alright... but I couldn't wait to get back... there was an attack while I was there. I was so scared." Heather said in a whisper, making it seem like she was afraid that an attack would happen right there if she said it too loudly.

"Well, your back now." Lily said, hoping to steer the conversation from Death Eater attacks. She wasn't sure if any of her friends knew. They probably did, seeing as they were all from wizarding families. "Are we going to get going? I have to be back by ten tonight."

"Yeah, When my family leaves, I have to go too..." Madison said, her little brother was starting Hogwarts this year, so her family was at Diagon Alley too.

"So what books do we have to get?" Lily said, pulling her still unopened letter from her pocket. "I forgot to open mine. Feels like a lot though, the letters are pretty heavy... well, heavier than usual." She said with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

The other girls looked at her stunned. "Lily... I think you should open your letter. Our letters were the same as before..." Audry said, walking toward her.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh my! I totally forgot! Do you think that's it?" Lily said taking Audry's empty seat and tearing her letter open. The badge fell onto her lap, along with the normal letter, the book list, and another slip of parchment. Lily read it out loud.

"Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl in you upcoming, and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On September the First, please report to the Head's compartment in the front of the train to receive your duties before returning to your friends.

Congratulations,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Madison picked the badge up off Lily's lap. It depicted the Griffindor Lion, with a scarlet HG embellished over it. "Wow Lily! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, Congrats Lily!" Audry said giving her a hug.

"I'm happy for you Lily!" Heather said, a smile on her face.

"So are we. Congratulations on Head Girl ship, Lily" A familiar voice said from behind the girls.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: Alright. Summer will be three chapters... :sighs: Only cause I feel like leaving you at a Cliffy for now...** **But don't worry, the next chapter will be up shortly! Special thanks, once again to Chrisanthi!**


	8. Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: Thanks again to Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Dracomalfoysdragon, Chicken Chow Mein, and sophyangel, for great reviews! **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_Madison picked the badge up off Lily's lap. It depicted the Griffindor Lion, with a scarlet HG embellished over it. "Wow Lily! Congratulations!"_

"_Yeah, Congrats Lily!" Audry said giving her a hug._

"_I'm happy for you Lily!" Heather said, a smile on her face. _

"_So are we. Congratulations on Head Girl ship, Lily" A familiar voice said from behind the girls._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Eight: Diagon Alley**

Lily turned, slightly nervous, and a little agitated. "Potter! What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink before setting out to get our books. What about you lovely ladies?" Sirius responded, getting into the middle of the conversation before Lily said something that might hurt James. He didn't know if she knew what had happened.

Madison stood, and smiled at the four boys. "We, were just leaving. Have to get our shopping done before we have to go."

Heather and Audry stood, following suit, and begin walking to the back door. Lily, trailing behind. James seemed slightly different. Had the incident affected him that much?

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius turned and watched them disappear through the door, Lily casting a look over her shoulder, confusion mounted on her face. James drank his last bit of butterbeer and glanced at Remus, Sirius and Peter. "Let's go. I want to see if I can talk to Evans."

The marauders nodded, and finished up their butterbeer. They opened the back door, to see the girls, still stuck at the gate. Actually, they heard them before they saw them, and opened the door only partially.

"Is it the third brick down and the fifth brick over? Or the third brick over and the fifth brick down?" Madison said, staring at the wall.

"I thought it was the fifth brick up, and the third brick over." Audry said, her hands on her hips.

"Over left or over right?" Lily questioned, having also forgotten which brick they were supposed to tap.

"Oh move over." Sirius said pushing through the door and tapping the bricks with his wand. "Girls." He muttered under his breath, waving an arm forward through the gateway, allowing the ladies to go first.

"Thanks Sirius." Lily said as she passed by him, following her friends into Diagon Alley.

James pushed forward, and grabbed Lily's arm. "Hey Evans, can I talk to you?"

Lily looked at him, and then her friends, who had turned around perplexed at James' behavior.

"Sure." Lily said, only so James could hear her.

James smiled, the first real smile since his father died, and led her down the alley to Florean Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlor. He pulled out a chair for her underneath a vibrant green umbrella, then took a seat across from her.

"Ev– I mean... Lily..." He started, then sighed. "Congratulations on becoming Head Girl, really. I'm happy for you." He decided to start out lightly before telling her what he really wanted to tell her.

"Thanks...uhm... before you say anything, I just want to say that I'm sorry about what happened over the summer to you... and your family..." She blurted it out, scared of what he might say, she took to staring at the table.

James reached across the table and lifted her head with his fingers. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said in a reassuring voice, that told her not to be frightened. "I knew you knew. That look you gave me in the Leaky Cauldron..." He paused. "Lily, I don't want you to be nice to me because you pity me. That's all."

"I wasn't pitying you! And I certainly wasn't planning on being nice to you over it!" Lily said, amazed at him. "James, if I'm going to be nice to you, it would be because you've changed, or haven't you noticed it yet?"

"Changed? Me? I don't think so."

"Oh, but I do. James, you hadn't said a dozen words to me and I already noticed it." She said admitting her concern. "I'm worried about you James."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. Evans. Lily Evans, just called him by his first name, _and_ told him that she was worried about him. He didn't know what to say. Could this actually be a fresh start for them? Could they actually tolerate each other this year? Would she forgive him for... last year?

_She might... but I'd better not screw up. This is our last year at school... this is my last chance._

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could start over? Be friends? I'd really hate to have another year like... last year..." He asked tentativly.

Lily was surprised to hear James being shy. But, then again, he had changed.

_I guess this is just something I'll have to get used to... its hard to hear him this... different..._

**You knew that he was going to change over this.**

_I know... but I thought he would be... distant..._

**Admit it. You're glad he's not.**

_Shut up you._

**You always tend to tell me that when I'm right, did you know that dear?**

"Sure. Its our last year, why not." She smiled. James tried to hide his enthusiasm. This was going to be a great year. He could tell. Even with all the trauma that occurred over the summer, going back to school was going to be great. Lily was talking to him. Using his first name. They were friends!

"Great. Well... I'd better be off. Sirius'll go crazy if he doesn't know where I am." James said standing up.

"Yeah, I'd better get going too... gotta get my books... and new robes... I grew a little over the summer..." She said, and immediately regretted mentioning that particular season.

James caught the look on her face, and stepped closer to her as she stood. "Lily, you don't have to be afraid to mention anything that has to deal with the summer around me. I went to a counselor with my mother and Sirius. I'm alright with it now. Really." He said reassuring her, for the second time that day.

A blush swept across her face, taking James by surprise, causing him to back up, and trip over her chair. "Oh! James!" Lily said, kneeling by his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not fragile, Lily." He said with the classic Potter grin on his face. No girl could resist when he gave that smile. No girl, except Lily Evans.

She smiled at him, and helped him up. "Well, I'm off. See you on the train?"

"Of course. See you then Lily." James responded, watching her walk down the alley until her friends came darting out of a nearby shop and swarm around her.

"So... friends, are you?" Remus said coming out from behind a row of potted plants.

James smiled. "Yeah. I think it's a good start, don't you?"

"You still haven't given up on her yet?" Peter squeaked, causing James to glare at him.

"No. I haven't. I told you guys way back when. I'm in love with her. And she's in love with me, she just hasn't realized it yet." He said, repeating his words from back in their second year.

Sirius clapped him on the back. "C'mon. Lets go get our stuff, then get back to the Leaky Cauldron, and get our rooms."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily stood, laden with books in Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions, waiting to get her measurements taken for her new school robes. Audry stood on the stool in front of her, and the woman that seemed to buzz around her like a bee, taking all her numbers, was Madame Malkins. Finally, Audry was done, and Lily was next. She stood still while Madame Malkins took her measurements, and then gave her a large package wrapped in brown paper. "There's 12 sets of of robes in there. Griffindor, right?"

Lily nodded, and took her package, and followed Audry out into the alley.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, Madison said that she was thinking about getting a new cat, since hers... kicked the bucket before she got home. So we're going over to Magical Menagerie." Audry responded, leading her into a store, lined with cages, and filled with chaos.

"There they are." Lily said pointing to the far corner of the store, where Heather and Madison were cuddling little kittens.

"I think I like this one." Madison said as they approached. "I like his black patch over his eye... and I like how his eyes are green instead of yellow, like all the rest. What do you think, Lily?" She held out the little black and white kitten for her to take.

As soon as Lily picked him up, he started purring. "Awww, I love him... he's so cute! I wish I had the money to buy one... of course, my mother would kill me. Well, Petunia would kill me. My mother and father would love him." Lily handed him back. "Get that one." She added, nodding her head.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Later that night, the girls sat at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Lily's taxi to arrive. Madison had left with her family about an hour before, and Heather and Audry were taking the Floo back to their homes. They were discussing who the Head Boy might be, and if Lily was going to live in the Head's Dorm or continue living with the other girls in Griffindor tower, when Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter entered, laughing their heads off.

"Oy! Evans!" James yelled over the hustle and bustle of the pub, having seen her beautiful red hair upon entering.

Lily turned, a smile on her face. "Oy! Potter!" She called back, laughing as she did.

They Marauders strolled over to where they were sitting, and pulled up a few chairs and took a seat. "What are you ladies still doing here?" Remus said, looking back and fourth between Lily, Audry and Heather.

"We're waiting for Lily's taxi to come, then Audry and I are going home by the Floo Network." Heather said, filling them in.

Audry, however wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she was more interested in how James and Lily were talking to eachother. They were being friendly. It was shocking.

"What are you still doing here?" Lily asked James, more than the rest of the Marauders.

"We always stay here after we get our letters. Its been a tradition since third year. We go to Diagon Alley, and stay until September First. We rent two rooms upstairs." James replied, glad that they ran into each other.

Lily jumped as a car horn blared outside. "Guess that's me." She said standing up.

"Oh, Let me help you. It's pouring rain outside." James said, indicating the umbrella that the Marauders had left at the door.

Lily smiled and nodded, handing him some of her packages, and opening the door. James was right. It was pouring cats and dogs (not literally!) outside. James dashed out first, and opened the car door for her, tossing her packages in first. Lily, however, smiled, and walked outside calmly, she liked the rain.

James laughed at her. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Lily who in the short amount of time she was outside, was already soaked. "Thanks James. I'll remember that." She laughed. "Thanks for your help." She gave him a hug, which surprised him. He hugged her back, and helped her into the car. Before the taxi pulled away, Lily unrolled the window, and smiled at him. "See you on the train!" She said as the car pulled away, bringing her home.

James waved, and watched the car go. "See you then, love." He said to no one in particular.


	9. Chapter 9: Return for the Final Time

**Author's Note:** **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, ktmurr644, Jingle-Bellz-ROCK, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes my fanfic!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_Lily who in the short amount of time she was outside, was already soaked. "Thanks James. I'll remember that." She laughed. "Thanks for your help." She gave him a hug, which surprised him. He hugged her back, and helped her into the car. Before the taxi pulled away, Lily unrolled the window, and smiled at him. "See you on the train!" She said as the car pulled away, bringing her home._

_James waved, and watched the car go. "See you then, love." He said to no one in particular._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Nine: Return for the Final Time**

Lily dashed out of the bathroom, clutching the towel around her still wet body. She couldn't believe she forgot her clothes in her bedroom.

_Oh well. No matter. I just cant forget them in school... that is if I decide to live in the head's dorm... I guess it depends on who the Head Boy is..._

She dressed herself in a fitted lavender tee shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She brushed her hair out, and ran back into the bathroom to dry it. She emerged twenty minutes later, her hair tamed and dried.

She ran down the stairs, into the kitchen. "Mum! Dad! We have to leave! We're going to be late and I'm going to miss the train!" She called into the empty kitchen. Her mother bustled through the door.

"Lily, we're waiting on you!"

Lily flushed. "Oh... Uh... gimme a minute. I need to get my trunk and shoes."

"Shoes are by the door, and Dad got your trunk while you were drying your hair. And I checked it. The only thing you're missing is your wand."

"That's cause my wand is with me." Lily said pointing to her pocket. She walked to the door, and put her shoes on, then ran out to the car, her mother tailing behind her. When the family was settled in the car, they set off for King's Cross.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sirius burst into Remus and James' room, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Very funny you guys! Now give me back my clothes! I thought it was odd when James' disappeared before my shower."

"Hey. I turned around." James said pointing to the heap on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Good thing too. Wouldn't want you to get jealous." Sirius smirked, taking his clothes and returning to his own room.

"James, that was priceless." Remus said, trying not to laugh.

"I know. Hence, why I did it. He had it coming. He bewitched my clothes so that when I put them on they became invisible. That was embarrassing."

"Yes, well, the witch that saw you come down the stairs for breakfast seemed to like you."

James looked at him curiously. "It was you! Sirius didn't do it! You did!"

Remus burst out laughing. "I did! I loved how you didn't believe him when he said it wasn't him."

James gaped at him. "I thought it was him cause I was the last one to pull a prank, and it was on him!" He lunged at him, putting him in a headlock. "Moony! How could you?"

"I know, that's why I did it to you." Remus laughed even harder. "It was funny, you have to admit."

James released him and laughed. "Your right. It was funny."

Peter entered the room, looking confused with all the laughter. "What's going on? Sirius is plotting in the other room, and you guys are cracking up. What happened?"

They filled him in while packing their trunks. Once the story was finished, Sirius appeared in the door, lugging his trunk. "Ready guys? We're cutting it quick this year."

They closed their trunks, and descended the stairs, heading off to King's Cross.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Oh, Lily! We'll miss you!" Her mother hugged her.

They stood on Platform 9 3/4. Her mother was tearing, as usual, and her father was making sure her trunk got on the train. When he approached them, he smiled. "Have a good year sweetie."

"I will, and I'll write. Promise." Lily gave her father a hug.

They parted, and Lily began walking backwards toward the train, waving at her parents. Just then, coming out of the barrier at a run, James turned the carriage, making sure that he didn't hit her. He, on the other hand, lost his balance, and fell right on top of Lily.

Sirius, Remus and Peter followed not long after, stopping just short of them. Lily's mother and father came running over. "Oh! Are you both alright?"

Lily flushed, and James froze. He stared at her for a moment, transfixed by her beauty. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks. She hadn't changed. She was still the same Lily, but something made him think that she got more attractive every time he saw her. After reminiscing, he realized he was still on top of her on the platform. He jumped up.

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry Lily! Are you alright?" James replied, helping her to her feet. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm alright. Its not a problem James." She turned to her mother and father. "I'm fine. This is James Potter, he's one of my friends from school."

"Hello, James. I'm Lily's mother, call me Rose." Her mother smiled at James, then turned to Lily. "You never mentioned him. I'm amazed Lily! He's incredibly handsome!"

This comment caused both Lil and James to turn scarlet red, but before Lily could answer, her dad interjected. "I'm Lily's father, George." He stuck out his hand, and James took it, griping it firmly, showing that he wasn't scared.

"I'm Sirius, and this is Remus, and Peter. We're all friend's of dear little Lily's." Sirius said, a broad smile on his face, obviously not realizing that George Evans was trying to intimidate James.

Rose smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you all. But, hadn't you better board the train? The conductor over there is glaring at you all." She pointed out.

"Oh Merlin! You're right! We have to get our trunks on the train!" Remus said, beginning to haul his trunk off to be loaded. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Yes, it was indeed a pleasure." George said, to all of them.

The rest of the boys followed Remus, then boarded the train.

He and his wife gave Lily one last hug before pushing her off to get on the train.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily found her friends, and gave them all hugs. "Its great to see you guys, but I have to go to the head's compartment."

"Do you have to?" Madison said, clutching a black and white cushion.

"Yeah, I have to meet the Head Boy, and get my duties." Lily stared at the cushion. The cushion was staring back, with big green eyes. "Oh! It's the cat you bought!"

Madison smiled. "Yeah. I named him Merlin."

"Merlin, huh? Well he's a sweetie." Lily scratched behind the cat's ears, and Merlin purred.

"Well, you'd better get your ass back here fast." Audry said, shoving her out of the compartment. "The faster you go, the faster you come back."

Lily smiled. "See you guys later."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The Marauders entered the trolley, just in time to see Lily turn her back on them and walk down the aisle. James was tempted to call out to her, but resisted. They began checking compartments. Sirius slid open the door to Audry, Heather and Madison's compartment. "Everywhere's full. Mind if we join you?"

Heather blushed. "Not at all. Have a seat."

Sirius smiled at her. "Thanks." He looked to the other girls. "Alright with you guys too?"

Madison nodded, and Audry giggled. "Yeah, sure."

The boys took their seats, Sirius was seated next to Audry, Heather was on his other side, and Madison was on the other side of Heather. Remus, Peter and James sat across from them, leaving a vacant seat for Lily.

Audry was very pleased, as was Heather. James sighed. He wanted to see Lily. His sigh was more audible than he meant it to be, and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Alright. I'm going to ask, since no one else is." Audry said interrupting the awkward silence. "What the hell is going on between you and Lily. Heather, Madi and I saw you guys on the platform, and that night in the Leaky Cauldron. There is definitely something going on."

James didn't know what to say. He had indeed noticed Lily blushing in those instances. But was that from embarrassment? Or something more? He really couldn't say. "We're just friends. We decided to be friends. That's all."

Audry shook her head. "Yeah. And you're just going to let it stay that way after chasing after her nonstop for the past five years?"

James smirked. "Now I never said that, did I?"

Audry grinned. "No. You didn't."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily entered the heads compartment, wondering who the head boy would be. He was seated so he was turned away from her, but she knew who it was. Platinum blonde hair shown over the top of the arm chair. At the sound of the door opening, he turned around, confirming her indentification.

"Oh please don't tell me they made a mudblood like you Head Girl." Lucius Malfoy snarled at her.

Lily glared at him. "Oh please don't tell me they made an arrogant prat like you Head Boy."

Malfoy chuckled. "At least they had enough sense to make _one_ decent choice."

"By appointing me? Yes, I do agree." Lily said with forced kindness as she took a seat across from him.

"You filty–" Malfoy stopped, Professor McGonagall's head was in the roaring fire on the other side of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy? Miss Evans? Please take a seat over hear so I can see you better. I'm here to give you your duties." She said, a stern look on her face.

They moved, and McGonagall continued. "You are to patrol the corridors, make sure everyone is behaving. Particularly the first years. They tend to be rowdy. Once at school, teachers do the night patrols for the first month, making sure the students are settled in, but come the meeting with the prefects at the end of September, I expect you to have drawn up a Patrol Schedule for yourself and the Prefects. Your curfew is One o'clock, all patrols must be done by then." She paused, allowing the information to sink in, then continued on a different subject. "There is to be a school dance on Halloween, I would like you to have a plan by the meeting scheduled for mid September. After the feast, please report up to the teacher's table, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you." She nodded, indicating that she was finished. "You may go now. But remember to give the passwords, over on that table, to the prefects!" She added before disappearing.

Lily looked over to the table, and collected the various envelopes, labeled with the name of a house. She seized Griffindor and Hufflepuff. "You can take the other two to the prefects of their houses." She turned on heel, leaving him to himself.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily entered the compartment after delivering the envelope labeled Hufflepuff to the prefects of their house, a girl called Amelia Bones, and a boy named Robert Johnston.

She flopped into the vacant seat and looked around. James was seated next to her, and Peter was on the other side of him, and Remus was next to the window. Opposite them, Audry was at the window, the Sirius, Heather, and Madison. "Hey guys." She said, an amused look playing across her face. She leaned forward and looked at Remus. "Before I forget." She handed him the envelope. "Griffindor's password. 'Cat's Eye'." She said, informing all of them.

"Thanks." Remus took the envelope, and stuffed it into one of his pockets.

"So? Who is it?" Audry said leaning forward in her seat.

"Who's who?" Lily asked confused.

"Who's the Head Boy, of course!" Madison answered.

"Oh. _That_." She paused. "It's Lucius Malfoy. Shoot me, right? I walked into the compartment and hadn't said a word, and he turns to me, and says 'Oh please don't tell me they made a mudblood like you Head Girl'. What a git." Lily didn't admit it, but being called that name by someone, really upset her. At first, she didn't know what it meant, and was baffled when all her friends turned around and hexed the Slytherin who said it.

"You don't have to put on a brave face around us, Lily." Remus said, sensing her disarray.

"I know. But..." Lily paused. "We'd better change. We'll be arriving shortly." She said as she took her robes from her bag, and left the compartment, for the privy down the hall.

She changed into her robes, and pinned her badge on her chest. She smiled, and made sure she looked alright before exiting. Upon entering the corridor, which was fast becoming crowded, she saw a couple sixth year Slytherins bullying a first year girl.

Lily advanced upon them. "Ten points from Slytherin, each. You should know better than to bully a little girl." Lily commanded, drawing the attention from the girl to herself.

"And who the hell are _you_ to tell _us_ what to do?" One of them said, turning to Lily.

"I, am Head Girl." She said pointing to her badge. "Now if you don't scram, I'll deduct more points."

"Oh, she's a scarey one, ain't she?" The second boy said. He was bigger than the first, and had dark hair instead of light hair like the rest of them.

The Slytherins looked at one another. "Shall we teach her a lesson?"

"No, you shall not." A distinct male voice from behind Lily resounded.

Lily turned. Once again, James was there. "James?"

The Slytherins looked at him, then turned and stalked down the aisle, pushing students out of their path.

Out from behind James came the rest of the Marauders. They grinned. "Too bad they fled... I would have so liked to kick some Slytherin ass to start the year off right." Sirius said, stowing his wand inside his cloak.

James looked down at Lily. "You should probably watch who you deduct points from and when. And who their with. Especially those guys. They're Malfoy's lackeys."

"And what's it to you? I could have handled them myself."

"Not if they decided to physically attack you, you couldn't." James replied, pushing past her, and entering their compartment, followed by the rest of the Marauders.

Lily followed, and sat down where she sat before. "Thanks."

"No problem." James said, answering for all of the Marauders.

Not ten minutes had passed before they felt the train come to a grinding halt. They exited the compartments, and made their way to the carriages drawn by invisible horses, or perhaps they drew themselves. ((A.N: James and Sirius didn't see James' father die, they saw him dead. Therefore, they do not see the Thestrals.))

They took two carriages, Lily, Madison, James and Remus in the first, Sirius, Audry, Heather, and Peter in the second.

"Feels good to be going back, doesn't it?" Lily commented as she stared up at the castle, looming overhead, like a black mountain, its glowing windows the only thing that defined it's shape.

"You have no idea." James replied.

After the carriage ride, the student poured into the castle, and sat at their house tables in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting and the feast.

Sirius' stomach growled. "I'm sooo hungry... I hope the first years get here soon..." He said taking a seat near Lily, Audry, Madison, and Heather. The Marauders filed in after him, James across from Lily, who was next to Sirius and Madison. Audry was on the other side of Sirius, Heather sat next to Remus, who was next to James. Peter sat on the other side of James, on the end.

"Sirius, you're always hungry." Remus said. The comment earned him a kick in the shin from Sirius.

They laughed. Finally, McGonagall entered the Great Hall, first years lined up behind her in two's. She left them for a moment, to get the sorting had from a room off to the side of the staff table. She re-appeared, carrying a stool with an old withered hat on it.

The Sorting was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sorting and The Feast

**Author's Note:**

**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK::gasps in horror: Oh crud! Did Hagrid really say that James and Lily were had boy and girl::dies: I didn't really like the first book after I read the others, so I never bothered to re-read it... I must've forgotten! Arg! Now im dissapointed in myself...but... I have a reason or two or three of why Malfoy is head boy... **

**sophyangel: Honestly, I hate Malfoy too... but I have good reason to put him as head boy...**

**And I update fast cause its summer for me. I'm in highschool and I'm lazy. Well not really, I just have a lot of time so I dedicate it to writing. **

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: Man, I need a nickname for you... I'm glad you liked it, and I'm even more glad that you continue to review!**

**Chicken Chow Mein: Bwahahahahaha! I hid it from you! :3 Like I said to sophyangel, Its summer for me, hence why I'm updating fast. As for the J+L friendship?** **I always envisioned Lily as someone who would give second, or in this case, third, chances, and act like nothing happened. And yeah, I thought the practical jokes would put everyon ein the Marauder mood. :)**

**I apologize to everyone who didn't get a chance to review pervious chapters before I posted the new ones! I'm just in a creative mood lately! **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

"_Sirius, you're always hungry." Remus said. The comment earned him a kick in the shin from Sirius._

_They laughed. Finally, McGonagall entered the Great Hall, first years lined up behind her in two's. She left them for a moment, to get the sorting had from a room off to the side of the staff table. She re-appeared, carrying a stool with an old withered hat on it. _

_The Sorting was about to begin. _

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Ten: The Sorting and The Feast**

The rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth, at which a few first years gasped in amazement, and the sorting hat burst into song. The Marauders, however, weren't listening. They were whispering amongst themselves while everyone's attention was on the Sorting Hat.

"Full moon's in three days." Remus whispered to James.

"I know. It's never been this close after we return."

"Is that a problem?" Sirius asked in a mumble.

Remus looked across the table at Sirius. "Yes it's a problem. You know the teachers are always on us the first few weeks, making sure we don't do anything this early...Its been this way since second year..."

"Oh yeah... but do you think that they'll still be watching us after curfew?

"Especially after curfew. You know Filch's got it in for You and James! He's been _dying_ to catch you two out of bed!"

James grinned. "It's a damn good thing we finished the Map over the summer then, huh?"

"Yes, I sup... you finished it?" Remus looked at James and Sirius. "How? We needed to perform the list of charms and hexes on it!"

"Well, after the Death Eaters... you know... Dumbledore and the Ministry decided that in the Potter house, and on the estate, underage magic would be allowed. They thought that they would come back for me and my mother, and Sirius too. So we took the opportunity, and decided to finish the map." James said, remembering how hard it was to concentrate on the charms when he kept thinking of the last time he used his wand.

Lily turned around. "Will you four shut up? The sorting is beginning!" She said, pointing to Professor McGonagall who had read the first name already. A little blonde girl, whom looked terrified, stepped forward, and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and the brim fell down around her eyes, earning a few giggles from the other students.

"Were we _that_ little?" Audry asked in an amazed murmur.

After a minute or so of consideration, the hat opened its brim and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" And applause erupted from Hufflepuff table as the girl smiled and ran over to them, taking a seat, responding to introductions.

"Boone, Jessica." Professor McGonagall called out, and a girl with brown hair stepped forward with a confident appearance. She probably came from a wizarding family and knew where she was going to be placed. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" Ravenclaw broke out in cheers.

"This is gonna take forever..." Sirius said, clutching his stomach.

Finally, McGonagall called out the last name. "Yetishephsky, Michael." And he was placed in Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore stood, and addressed the school. "To the newcomers, Welcome to Hogwarts! To those who have returned to us safely from the long and dangerous summer, Welcome back! There is a time for speech making, and it is after the feast!" With that, he sat down, and the Great Hall erupted in laugher, applause, and conversation as the food appeared out of nowhere, filling the bowls and dishes that were empty before.

"Excellent." Sirius said as he reached for everything at once.

"Your table manners are revolting." Lily said with a laugh as she managed to take a helping of mashed potatoes, summer squash, and a drumstick before Sirius devoured it all.

"Hy Ank Ooo." Sirius said, his mouth full of something unrecognizable.

Even Audry winced at the sight. James and Remus laughed. They had been around Sirius for so long now that they didn't seem bothered by his lack of courtesy. Peter, on the other hand, was just as bad as Sirius, though he didn't seem to bother with talking once the feast had appeared.

After the main course had vanished, replaced with deserts of every kind, Lily helped herself to a slice of cheesecake, licking her lips. "I haven't had cheesecake in so long!" She said as she cut into it with a spoon and took the first bite. "Mmmm, so good."

After a few slices of pies and tarts, the plates once again cleared themselves, and everyone's attention was focused, once again, on the Staff table. "Now that we are not befuddled by out hunger, and another delicious feast is being digested, I would like to inform everyone of the start-of-term notices." Professor Dumbledore said, standing up. "First years should know that the forest is out of bounds to students." His gaze then fixed on the Marauders. "And a few of our older students should know that by now too."

James, Sirius, and Remus stood, and bowed. Peter blushed in his seat. People around them laughed, girls in their fan clubs swooned, and Slytherin table glared. Even Dumbledore cracked an amused smile at them.

"Mr. Filtch, the caretaker, has asked me to inform you that magic if not permitted in the hallways between classes." (At that James turned to Remus with a smirk and said "So in the halls after or before classes is alright?") "And I would like to introduce our new Head Boy," Malfoy stood, "And Head Girl," Lily paused, and Madison elbowed her and she stood, a forced smile on her face. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and Miss Lily Evans." Polite applause issued from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but genuine cheers came from both Griffindor and Slytherin, though you can bet that they weren't cheering for each other. "And now I ask that the prefects take first years to their houses. Welcome Back!" He sat back down, dismissing them.

"I have to go meet with Malfoy and Dumbledore. I'm definitely staying in Griffindor Tower this year. So I'll see you later." Lily said before walking up to the Staff Table.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Miss Evans." Dumbledore nodded as she approached, "Mr. Malfoy." He did the same, before addressing them both. "As you have already been informed, you are to plan your Patrol Schedule and the Halloween Ball. I'd also like you to plan the Hogsmeade dates. Now, you don't have to, but if you'd like, you can live in the Head's Dormitories. It's your choice." He looked at them from behind his half moon spectacles, awaiting their answers.

"Actually, professor, I'd like to live in Griffindor tower... I'd like to spend my final year with my friends." Lily said without hesitation.

Dumbledore nodded, "And you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I too, will reside in the Slytherin Dormitories, if you don't mind." He said curtly.

"Alright, I trust you know where they are, but before you go, the password to the Head's Dorm is 'Wolfsbane', and the dorm is located on the third floor, behind the statue of the wizard and unicorn." He nodded again, telling them they were free to go.

"Thank you, Professor." They replied simultaneously, turning away, and walking the length of the Great Hall without a word.

As soon as they were in the entrance hall, and out of earshot of the teachers, Lucius turned to Lily, a malicious grin plastered on his pale face. "Quick to turn down the dorm, weren't you, mudblood?"

Lily wouldn't let him phase her. "Can't get away from you quick enough, I suppose."

"You'll regret the day you were born if you continue to insult me you filty, stupid excuse for a witch." He snapped at her, before turning and heading down a corridor to which, Lily assumed, lead to the Slytherin dorms.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily found the portrait of the fat lady, and said the password, and stepped inside. Griffindor Tower was anything but quiet.

The Marauders were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, surrounded by girls. Lily felt a pang of jealousy in her chest as she swept past them and up into the girls dorm. She chose to ignore it.

"Are they always like that?" Lily said upon entering. She flopped on her bed, not bothering to let them know what she was asking about.

Madison, Heather and Audry looked at each other in confusion. "What's up, Lily?" Madison ventured as she took a seat on her own bed, already dressed in her pajamas.

Lily sighed, and rolled off her bed. "Nothing. Just... nothing." She went to the end of her bed and opened her trunk, grabbing the first pair of pajamas she saw, which happened to be a pair of black shorts and a green tank top.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Heather said as Audry stopped Lily from going into the bathroom.

She tilted her head to the side as she narrowed her eyes. "I said it was nothing. Leave it be, alright?"

Having known her for seven years, they knew when to back off, and allowed her into the bathroom so she could change and brush her teeth before retiring to her bed.

When Lily returned, Audry was talking to Heather about, big surprise, Sirius Black. "I dunno, I saw him today and he seems to have changed... just a little. I mean, he's still the same... but he's... different. You think it had something to do with being at James' over the summer? I read the paper the day after it happened... the article said Sirius was there when it happened..." Audry looked at Lily, who suddenly went very pale and rigid. "You okay, Lils?"

Lily swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm... fine." She crossed the room and dumped her clothes into her trunk. "I... didn't read the article... I only read the headline and saw the picture..."

Audry gasped. "I didn't even know you knew!"

"Of course she knew, why do you think she's tolerating James all of the sudden." Madison piped in.

"That's not why we're friends!" Lily said in her own defense. "Well... it's the basis of it... but... it's our last year here... I wanted to start new, and James suggested that we be friends... that's what we were talking about that day in Diagon Alley." She sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow close.

"So _that's_ what happened that day! I thought it was odd when you and James were all friendly later that night!" Heather said with a tone of realization.

"Yeah. No big deal. Now I'm going to bed... It's been a long day." Lily said looking for any excuse to avoid further questions. Her friends were bound to pry into her confusion if they were allowed to proceed.

"Yeah. Long day my ass." Audry said as she settled into her own bed and extinguished the candle by her bed. The other girls followed suit, and before long, Lily could hear them all sleeping soundly.

_What did happen? Why was I jealous? Surely I wouldn't stoop as low as them, gathering around them like flies to honey... _

Eventually, Lily too, drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Disaster on Day One

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait... I was away this past weekend, and as we all know, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out on Saturday, so while you were all reading it, I was at an anime convention suffering, cause people there had it, were selling it, and I already reserved a copy... :sigh: so Sunday I came home and it was on my bed waiting for me... :smiles: It made me cry. :sobs: Anyways, I'd like to thank, **

**ProngsandLily:** **Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it!**

**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK: Surprise! Just Kidding. James might... **

**Chicken Chow Mein: Yetishephsky is my friends last name I just changed the spelling of it...**

**FGM: well that is certainly easier to type, glad you liked it!**

**and everyone else who read my story! I'm glad you all like it!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

"_Yeah. Long day my ass." Audry said as she settled into her own bed and extinguished the candle by her bed. The other girls followed suit, and before long, Lily could hear them all sleeping soundly. _

What did happen? Why was I jealous? Surely I wouldn't stoop as low as them, gathering around them like flies to honey...

_Eventually, Lily too, drifted off to a dreamless sleep._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Eleven: Disaster on Day One**

Lily woke earlier than usual, and grinned. First day back, in her seventh and final year. She couldn't wait for it to begin. She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to take her shower, and dress in her school robes. She cast a spell that dried her hair instantly, and emerged into the dormitory to find the other girls still asleep. She grinned and stationed herself next to Madison's bed. "_Aguamenti!_" A cool jet of water shot out of the tip of her wand, landing directly on Madison.

Madison woke with a start, already screaming. "What's the big idea!"

Lily dashed around and sprayed Audry and Heather, getting somewhat different responces.

"What the bloody hell!" Heather screamed, sitting bolt upright.

"Lily Evans! I'm going to kill you!" Audry shrieked.

"No you wont, cause I'm going down to breakfast, and unless you want to wear your pajamas down to the Great Hall, I suggest you change." Lily said as she darted out the door, avoiding three pillows being thrown at her.

Lily descended the stairs two at a time, and crossed the common room, exiting through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She took the stairs and halls down to the Great Hall, and sighed in relief to find that the Marauders were absent from the scene. Lily took a seat in the middle of Griffindor table, and began helping herself to breakfast.

Lily was joined by her friends, whom were all dressed and dried, not too long after. "Evans... that was a cruel thing to do..."

"Oh I know... but you had to get up sooner or later... or..." She paused, turning to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Would you rather run in like them?" Lily asked, pointing to the Marauders, who just skidded past the door, and collapsed into a heap on top of Sirius.

"On second thought... thanks Lily." Heather said as she forked a waffle.

The Marauders, were late, as usual. On the first day of term, they always woke up late, about ten minutes before breakfast ended, then proceeded to race off to breakfast. They sauntered in, as if they were the greatest thing since sliced bread, and took a seat near the girls.

"How come you're always late?" Audry asked, blushing since Sirius sat next to her.

"James and I were having hot sex in the shower." Sirius replied with a wink, as James punched him in the arm.

"Sirius! You weren't supposed to tell!" James said in a high pitched voice, Lily assumed he was supposed to be imitating a girl.

The Marauders laughed, Audry blushed, god knows what _she_ was thinking, and Lily smirked, despite herself.

James saw this and grinned. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lily was saved. McGonagall came around with the timetables for the year. "Aw man! Potions with Slytherin _again_!" James whined upon looking at his schedule.

"Not _only_ potions, but Transfiguration too." Lily replied in the same tone. Classes with Slytherin was about as welcome as a full grown dragon in a closet full of matches and dynamite.

"Well at least Charms is first... we've got that with the Ravenclaws." Madison said observantly.

"Yeah, I suppose... I liked being with Hufflepuff better..." Lily responded.

"You only liked being with Hufflepuff because Amos Diggory was there." Audry said perfectly aware that James was sitting right there.

Lily's eyes widened and her expression was one that said 'what-the-hell-are-you-saying-that-for?' Audry smiled back with a look that replied, 'play-along'.

Lily took a deep breath and giggled. Since when did she giggle? "Nuh-uh..." She smiled, hoping that she was blushing. Since when did Audry know what was going through Lily's head? "Well... maybe... but that was only cause he was charming–I mean– good at charms!" She fumbled over her words, acting like she had a crush on Amos.

James clenched his fist. Lily liked Amos? Oh that prat was going to get it now... and he knew the perfect prank... he just had to talk to Sirius and Remus...

"Don't worry Lily, we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." Madison said, completely oblivious to what Audry and Lily were doing.

Lily glared at Madison. "Well, lets get going...charms is waiting..." she replied, grabbing her messenger bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Charms passed with out much excitement, unless you count James bewitching Sirius to bark every time he opened his mouth. Transfiguration and Potions went well, though Lily was aggravated because the Marauders, with the exception of Peter, do nothing in the class and get top grades, while Lily does all the work, and struggles to pass. In Potions, Lily was a genius. It was easy for her. It was just like muggle cooking. Follow the instructions, and you'll be fine.

It wasn't until Herbology that Lily got a chance to talk to Audry in private. Which probably wasn't the best idea. They had moved on to more dangerous plants, and with all the screaming and shouting, it was easy to talk in private.

"What the hell were you doing this morning?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily... I've known you for seven years. And I've known how I act when something I didn't expect or want to happen happens. Put two and two together...I'm not an arse."

"Well I know that... but... it's not what you think..."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not."

"Well it isn't! If you think for a minute that I've fallen for James Potter then you are sadly mistaken. I'd shag the giant squid first!" Lily cried out, ironically, when the entire class had gone silent on Professor Sprout's order. The whole class stared at her, then looked to James to see his reaction.

James looked at Lily, his eyes full of hurt. She looked away from him, down at the ground. If she wasn't falling for him... then why did this hurt so much?

**My dear, It's not a matter of falling for him when you already fell.**

_Shut up... for once... just shut up. _

She glanced back up, then ashamed she turned, and walked away, Professor Sprout calling after her. Whispers started as soon as she turned her back. "Head Girl? Ditching in the middle of class?"

"Is she sick?"

"I don't think so..."

"If I were her, I'd be leaving too..."

"James must feel horrible right now..."

"Forget James! Think about Lily!"

"Serves her right... she thinks she can just be his friend out of no where..."

"Will you all shut up about Lily?" James said loudly, getting attention from everyone, even Lily, who was now halfway back to the castle.

She stopped, and looked over her shoulder at him. He caught her eye, and looked at the ground. Lily shook her head, not in disappointment as it may seem, but to rid her head of her thoughts.

_Why did I have to say that?_

**Because you're in the lovely state of de-nile.** **Heh heh... get it? De-nile? Denial?**

_Amazingly enough? You're not funny... _

**I know deep down your laughing... **

_How can I laugh when I think I just screwed up a friendship?_

**Because it's funny that you wont admit it. Not even to yourself.**

_Screw you._

Lily stomped up to the Griffindor common room, and flopped onto the couch. She closed her eyes and put her hand over her face to block out the sun that was streaming in the wondow. Even though it felt good to get away... she felt terrible. So what? Herbology was a breeze.

**That's not what you feel bad about...**

_I could have sworn I told you to shut up..._

Time passed, and she heard the bell that signaled the end of her would be Herbology class, which meant they were off for the rest of the day. Lily sighed and rolled off the couch just as the portrait opened, allowing all the Griffindors back in. "Crap..." She muttered under her breath.

"Oy! Evans! What was that in Herbology?" Came the voice of Gianna Rovessi, Griffindor sixth year, and the House Slut.

_How the hell would she know what happened?_

"What's it to you?" Lily retaliates, before turning her back and walking over to the stairs a hand wraps around her wrist, pulling her back.

"It might not be anything to her, but it's something to me."

"James... I..." Lily fumbles over her words for the second time in one day. He lifts her chin so her eyes meet his. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is shorter... and a cliffey... buuuut... I figured I should leave you hanging once... without having the next chapter written already... :laughs: Anyways, Sorry again, about the delay... was kinda busy, and then I got about a quarter way through it, and the anime I had ordered was delivered... so of course, I frolicked off to watch it... :shrugs: Hey, least I got the chapter done... I'll try and get the next one written as soon as possible, but it might be a few days! Thanks for hangin in there!**

**Little Black Cat**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Contradictions

**Author's Note: Well, once again, I'm updating with the help of my dear (dear... :giggles:) friend Chrisanthi! I always seem to pop out better chapters when she's around... :rubs her head for good luck: She's my buddha.**

**Danger-natnat: Why thank you! Hope you continue to like it!**

**Sophyangel: Once again, I'm so glad you like it! **

**SofteyesxX: You have NO idea how much that compliment means to me:tears:**

**-Scp-: I'm writing! I promise!**

**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK and FGM: I'm glad you guys are still reading and reviewing since you read from the beginning! Luff!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

"_What's it to you?" Lily retaliates, before turning her back and walking over to the stairs a hand wraps around her wrist, pulling her back._

"_It might not be anything to her, but it's something to me." _

"_James... I..." Lily fumbles over her words for the second time in one day. He lifts her chin so her eyes meet his. She felt a shiver go down her spine._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Contradictions**

"Lily... please..." There was a desperation in his voice that she had never heard before.

"I... don't know..." She answered honestly, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, she turned and ran up the stairs, leaving James standing where she left him, looking at the spot where she was moments before.

That evening, at dinner, Lily still had yet to show. Her friends couldn't get into the dormitory to talk to her because she charmed the door locked, so that even _Alohomora_ couldn't open it.

"You know... if you let _me_ have a go at the door, I'm sure _I_ could get it open..." Sirius said feeling around inside his book bag for his knife. ((AN: You all know what knife I'm talking about... don't let your minds wander here... as Chrisanthi so kindly pointed out to me...))

Audry flushed, but made a quick recovery, "You can't get up the stairs..."

Sirius smirked. "I have my ways... for a marauder, nothing is impossible." He added shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Remus turned to James, ignoring Sirius' table manners. "What did you do that made her lock herself up there anyways?"

"Moony... if I knew that do you think she'd still be up there?" James replied in rhetorical questioning.

Just then, a sinister shadow swept over Heather, she shivered. "Where's the mudblood?" Lucius snarled.

Before anyone could respond to his' foul comment, Lucius found himself dangling upside down in mid-air by his ankle. "Take that back right now, you bastard!" James shouted, once again catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"Wash your mouth out! _Scourgify!_" Sirius bellowed, flicking his wand at Lucius, who started foaming pink bubbles at the mouth.

"Black! Potter! Get him down this instant!" Professor McGonagall shrieked from the staff table.

"Professor!" Madison stood and pointed at Lucius. "He called Lily a... a... a you-know-what!"

"We can discuss what Mr. Malfoy said after he is removed from being a foaming fixture!"

Sirius and James looked at each other and shrugged. With a flick of his wand, James let Lucius drop to the ground with a sickening _thud_. The Great Hall erupted in laughter, James and Sirius took a bow, waving like kings to their fans.

Professor McGonagall seized both boys by the ear and dragged them unceremoniously from the dinning hall, scolding them as she went.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily emerged from the dorm durring dinner, not because she wanted to, but because she felt that she was going to pass out if she didn't eat something soon.

Lily could hear Professor McGonagall's stern voice reprimanding somebody as she rounded a corner and literally ran into one of the culprits. "Oof!" She squeaked as she fell backwards.

"Prongsie, nice landing..." Sirius said attempting to hold in his laughter.

James looked to see whom he had fallen on. His eyes widened in a shock of deja vu, as he had seen this situation in his dreams. Lily's hair fanned out behind her like a fiery halo, a blush across her porcelain features, stunning green eyes staring up at him and only him. Of course, in his dreams, they weren't wearing any clothing, but James wasn't complaining, as he noticed her skirt was hiked up around her waist, revealing black lacy panties.

Lily followed James' gaze and turned crimson red as she realized what he was staring at. Without a second thought, her hand connected with is face and a loud _smack_ echoed through the hall.

"Evans!" Professor McGonagall cried as she finally registered the situation.

James instantly, but unwillinly, rose from his position on the ground, and helped Lily to her feet. "Sorry 'bout that..." He murmured staring at the floor.

"Miss Evans, you may proceed to dinner..." She turned to James and Sirius, "As for you two... you can both come with me so we can sort out your punishment." She said leading them away from Lily.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily entered the Great Hall ignoring the situation that just occurred, but all together wondering what James and Sirius were being punished for. She took James empty seat as if nothing had happened, and started filling her plate with everything and anything in reach.

"Why were James and Sirius with McGonagall?" Lily questioned.

"Why, you saw them?" Remus asked as he took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"In a manner of speaking..." Lily said nonchalantly.

"Well... Malfoy came looking for you..." Heather started, Lily instantly understood, but let them continue. "And... he... well... called you a... a you-know-what..."

"James had him hanging by his ankle!" Peter squealed with delight. "And Sirius washed his mouth out, literally!"

Lily was in awe. After everything that happened today, James _still _stood up for her. Lily swallowed a bite of pudding with a sinking feeling. She suddenly lost her appetite. "I'm... not hungry anymore... I'll see you guys later, okay?" She said standing and leaving them without waiting for an answer.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James and Sirius left McGonagall's office with the reward of two detentions, one scrubbing bed pans in the hospital wing, and the second polishing trophies, both tasks were to be completed, without magic.

Sirius snickered. "Prongsie, I know it'll be tempting, but no kissing me in the trophy room."

James rubbed his cheek adoringly, which still stung slightly from Lily's slap across the face. "You'd think she thought I _wanted_ to fall on her like that..."

"Well don't pretend you didn't appreciate the lovely view you got..." James punched Sirius in the arm playfully. "Well, I'd accompany you back down to dinner..." Sirius paused and looked at his watch, "But I have an... appointment... in the astronomy tower..." He smirked at his friend. "And I'm sure you want to see Lily." He added as an afterthought as he frolicked off to his quote"e; 'appointment'.

James smiled and shook his head as he watched his friend caper off before turning himself tward the Great Hall to return to dinner.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily walked solemnly down the corridors, staring at her feet. After six years at Hogwarts, Lily's feet knew their way back to Griffindor common room by heart.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the floor as he walked, reminiscing over_ certian_ events.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily took the stairs two at a time before colliding with an extremely solid object. She fell backwards, startled out of her daze before a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist, stabilizing her.

James looked down at her, the classic Potter grin plastered upon his face as he realized that they had collided twice that day. If they collided once more, it was destiny...what a nice thought... too bad it wouldn't happen.

Lily blushed as she realized to whose arms she had fallen into.

_Wow... he has gorgeous eyes..._

**You think he's sexy... **

_No I don't..._

**You really like him...**

Lily smacked his hands off of her hips. "You really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what? Saving you? Last time I checked your pretty arse needed saving, and as we both know, I've already seen it."

Lily blushed at the memory. "I didn't need you to stand up for me when Malfoy called me a... you-know-what."

"Maybe you didn't need it, but I wanted to." He said sincerely.

Just then, the stairs shifted beneath their feet as if to say 'get off!'. Lily wobbled, and fell forward into James' arms. "You don't seem to be complaining anymore..." He said in no more than a whisper as he held her close.

Lily looked up at him, her spectacular green eyes meeting his alluring hazel ones.

**You want to kiss him... oh... wait... you're already starting!**

James leaned forward as the staircase came to a halt. Lily's eyelashes fluttered in anticipation.

"Oy! Prongsie!"

James groaned and released Lily from his hold. "Son ofa..." He cursed under his breath, turning twards the voice he saw his fellow Griffindors holding their breath as they saw James and Lily up ahead.

"Yes...Padfoot?" He said through clenched teeth.

Sirius looked back and forth between the two. "Oh... um... was I interrupting something?"

Lily turned to them, "Nope. Nothing at all." She smiled and continued up the stairs toward the common room. The normal flow of traffic continued soon after she vanished from view.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily woke later that night after a rather disturbing nightmare that involved a high pitched laughter and a lot of green light. She rolled over, only to find that she couldn't fall asleep. Lily sighed, and rolled out of bed, for she had decided to sit in the common room and watch the fire.

She descended the stairs and smiled in relief as she found the common room empty. She flopped on the couch, which in turn, issued a loud groan.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed in confusion as she jumped up again, staring at the couch in disbelief.

"Didja have to do that?" James said pulling his invisibility cloak off of himself.

Lily gasped. "James!"

James grinned. "The one and only."

He sat up and patted the seat next to himself, inviting her to take a seat, which she accepted without a word. "What are you doing down here?" She asked as she stared into the embers of the fire.

"I went down to the kitchens... came back and crashed on the couch... I must've pulled my cloak over me in my sleep..." He said as if that was all the explanation she could need.

They sat in silence, staring at the fire, then without warning, James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away he grinned, "Third time's a charm. This was destiny." he said with a wink.

Lily blushed. Was it because of the heat from the fire? Or... something else? Lily looked up at him, as if expecting to find the answers to all her questions written on his face.

_And what a beautiful face it is..._

**So dear... you admit it?**

_I don't know what you're talking about..._

James leaned in for another kiss, and to his surprise, Lily obliged.


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontations

**Possible Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Please put off reading this chapter unless you are finished with HBP. It wont spoil the ending, but it may spoil some things within the story, nothing major, I just figured I should warn you all so I'm not getting screamed at later on...**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_They sat in silence, staring at the fire, then without warning, James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away he grinned, "Third time's a charm. This was destiny." he said with a wink. _

_Lily blushed. Was it because of the heat from the fire? Or... something else? Lily looked up at him, as if expecting to find the answers to all her questions written on his face._

_And what a beautiful face it is..._

_**So dear... you admit it?**_

_I don't know what you're talking about..._

_James leaned in for another kiss, and to his surprise, Lily obliged. _

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Thirteen: Confrontations**

A few weeks had passed since that fateful night in the common room. James acted normal... well, as normal as James can be, Lily, on the other hand, blushed crimson every time she so much as looked at him.

"I still don't get it. Deadly Night Shade isn't really deadly?" James said in confusion as he pondered over his Potions essay.

"Well it _is_, but only if given in great amounts. Given in small quantities, it can just make you pass out for hours." Lily said for what seemed like the twelfth time that night.

"Alright, but answer me this... why in the hell would you make yourself pass out?" Audry said skeptically.

"Well..." Lily contemplated the question, "Say you're having a stressful week. Can't sleep. Give yourself some Deadly Night Shade with your dinner, and you'll get some decent sleep." Lily stood and slammed her book shut. "Well, its been fun, but, I need to go to my doom– I mean, talk with Malfoy about Hogsmeade dates and the Halloween Ball." She stuffed her book and parchment into her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder before heading out of the common room to meet Malfoy in the Library.

James smirked as Lily left, then turned to Sirius who nodded. "Well, I think I'll turn in early. Since Lily isn't here, I really don't know what to write... I'll just copy off of you guys later." He said as he packed his stuff in his bag and went up to the dormitory.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily entered the Library to find Malfoy already there, papers spread out in front of him. "You're late, Mudblood." He said without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked, ignoring his comments.

"Your stench."

"I'll disregard that comment." Lily said disdainfully.

"Whatever, let's just get this done. I'd rather spend as little time as possible with you."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James shifted aside the clutter at the foot of his bed to reveal... "Wow... I forgot I stole these from her..." He said thoughtfully as he picked up a pair of Lily's red satin panties. He slid them under his bed and began searching again.

Once he had gone through his own possession without avail, he commenced searching Sirius' trunk for his invisibility cloak. "C'mon... where is it... I'm hungr– what the hell?" James picked a pair of pink see-through lace boy short panties. "I'm not gonna ask..." He said to himself as he tossed them aside and continued to rummage his friend's trunk. "What the hell does this guy do at night!" James exclaimed in disbelief as he pulled a black pleated skirt out from underneath a Quidditch magazine, only to look down and once again find something he didn't expect to find. "Sirius reads?" He gasped as he extracted _Hogwarts: A History_ from his friend's trunk. "Alright. This is not Sirius' trunk. I'll look elsewhere and ask the imposter what he did with Padfoot later..." He said chuckling to himself as he stood and walked over to Remus' trunk.

He opened the trunk to find the cloak lain neatly over a stack of books. "Typical." He said as he swung it over his shoulders and vanished beneath it.

On his way to the kitchens, he narrowly avoided bodily contact with Filch, only to be stalked for several corridors by his henchman cat, Mrs. Norris.

_I'm starting to wonder whether cats can see through this thing..._

"Son of a..." He heard Lucius's voice, and then the shuffle of papers. "I left the patrol schedule in the Head's Dorm..."

A second voice, one which he didn't expect to hear answered. "I didn't think you used the head's dorm."

"I uh... don't. I sometimes go there to...uh...study... its quieter than Slytherin common room."

"Oh... well, why don't we go get it than give it to McGonagall?" Lily suggested as she rounded the corner, passing James within inches.

_That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! Lily, you can't be that gullible, can you?_

"That's a great idea, Lily." Lucius said with a sinister smile.

_Lily? Since when does he call her Lily? Something isn't right..._

James gritted his teeth and abandoned his quest to the kitchen to follow them.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Wolfsbane." Lucius said smoothly to the statue of the wizard and the unicorn.

Lily's jaw dropped as the unicorn reared, and the wizard bowed them entry to the door that appeared in the wall. Lucius stepped inside, appearing to be unfazed by the spectacle. Lily followed, and before James could get inside, the door slammed in his face.

"Damnit!" He cursed under his breath as the unicorn settled back into it's place, sapphire eyes staring at James. He removed the cloak from his body and kicked the ground.

Something fishy was going on... and he'd bet his broomstick that it wasn't going to be good. He sat at the base of the statue, wondering why Lily consented to go with him. Couldn't she hear the lie in his voice? Couldn't she see the lustful look in his cold eyes? As if acknowledging James' concerns, the Wizard turned its head in James' direction.

"Password?"

"Oh... uh..." He paused. What had Lucius said? "Wolfsbane...?" He said as more of a question than an answer. The unicorn peered at him, then with twinkling eyes, reared up, and allowed him entry as the door re-appeared.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The scene unfolded before him. Lily's face was streaked with tears and she was screaming at Malfoy to get off of her. "C'mon you filthy mudblood." Lucius whispered seductively into her neck as he held her wrists above her head with one of his hands.

Her skirt was up around her hips as she lashed out with her legs, and her blouse was unbuttoned. Lucius' free hand was wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. James clenched his fist around his wand, and flicked it at him. _Levicorpus! _He thought ferociously, and Lucius was hoisted up side down as if by an invisible hook. He through the cloak from his body. "What the hell do you think you're playing at Malfoy!" James roared, a fury in his eyes that blazed bright with hatred.

"James..." Lily breathed as she realized that once again, James came to save her... but how?

"Let me down you disgusting mudblood lover!" Lucius cried in a terror-stricken voice. He was so sure that only Lily, Himself and Dumbledore knew that password... how did Potter get inside with them?

James looked to Lily. "Lily... go find a teacher. This repulsive creature isn't getting away with what he tried to do to you." His eyes softened when he looked at her, but his voice quaked with anger.

Lily swallowed and nodded, before dashing out of the room clutching her shirt closed with a trembling fist.

She bolted around a corner and saw Professor Slughorn walking toward her. "Ah! Just the girl I wanted to... Lily? What's wrong?" He stopped mid sentence, for he had noticed her distress.

"Professor... In the head's common room... James and Malfoy..." She couldn't manage to get the story out fully, for Slughorn had looked her up and down, tear streaked face, disheveled clothing... mentioning two boys... he got the idea, and took off as fast as his legs would carry his plump body.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy... Potter, put him down!" Professor Slughorn had started calmly as he entered the room, a distraught Lily behind him, then shouted as he saw the scene.

"Professor Slughorn, Malfoy tried to rape Lily!" James yelled as he dropped Malfoy to the ground.

"I did nothing of the sort! Potter is lying! He was the one trying to rape Lily! I saw him forcing her in here, and when I remembered the password, it seemed to late!" Malfoy lied through his teeth. "She was crying and screaming for Potter to get off her, I stunned him, and told her to get a teacher... I watched her leave, but Potter was already back and he got me with a nonverbal spell!"

Lily couldn't speak. She knew Malfoy was a git, but lying like that? Now he was a total arse. "Miss Evans?" Professor Slughorn apparently didn't know who to believe.

"Professor, you can't ask her! Potter befuddled her!" Malfoy shouted as Lily opened her mouth to speak the truth.

"No he didn't! Malfoy said that the he had made up the Patrol Schedule and accidentally left it here when he was studying... I suggested that we go get it then give it to McGonagall! When we got here... he... he tried to... make me... tried to force..." Lily couldn't form the words.

Slughorn shook his head disdainfully. "I think we should take this matter to the Head Master. Lily... come now girl, tidy yourself up... there's a good girl..." Lily blushed as she realized her shirt was still unbuttoned, and hastily fasten them.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Professor Slughorn approached the gargoyle, James, Lily and Lucius in tow. "Cockroach Clusters." The Gargoyle jumped aside, and the ascended the spiral stairs. Slughorn knocked twice.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore called from somewhere inside his study.

They entered the room. It was circular, with tables laden with silver, spinning objects. A whirring sound came from somewhere beyond Dumbledore's desk, next to which, sat a large perch. A scarlet and gold plumed bird eyed them curiously from the roost. Dumbledore descended from stairs behind the bird, and stroked it's head in passing to his desk.

"To what do owe this visit so late at night?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he took a seat in his plush chintz chair.

"I'm afraid this visit may be a rather disturbing one, Albus." Professor Slughorn spoke, choosing his words carefully. "Miss Evans approached me in the corridor rather distressed about something... I had been looking for her to invite her to a dinner party next Saturday... you know Albus... my little 'Slug Club'." Horace Slughorn chuckled to himself at the name he had given his favorite group of students.

"Yes, Horace, I am aware of your dinner parties." Professor Dumbledore said in a rather tired voice.

"Yes well, she hadn't said much... just 'head's common room', 'James', and 'Malfoy"." He looked at Lily tentatively. "Perhaps you should tell us?"

Lily looked like a deer in headlights. Or that's what James thought. "Professor, If I may?" He interjected, hoping to give Lily time to recuperate at tell what had happened.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you may."

"Thank you. I was on my way down to the kitchens, I had... placed a disillusionment charm on myself..." He looked at Dumbledore meaningfully. Dumbledore nodded, for he understood that 'disillusionment charm' meant invisibility cloak, having caught him out of bed after hours in his fourth year. "I heard Malfoy say that he left the Patrol Schedule in the Heads Dorm. Lily said 'I thought you didn't use the head's dorm?' He said he didn't, but was in there to study... the way he said it... it was obvious that he was lying... and then Lily suggested that they go and get it, then go give it to McGonagall... the way Malfoy smiled... it... unnerved me. Then the weird part happened that made me follow them. He called her Lily." James looked at Malfoy. "You never call her Lily. Its always...that foul name for witches or wizards that aren't pureblood. Or Evans, if a teacher is around." Malfoy glared at him.

"Anyways, I followed them, but before I could get into the dorm, the door closed on me. The wizard... the statue, I mean, asked me the password... I had heard Malfoy say it... Wolfsbane, wasn't it? And I got inside, to find Malfoy... accosting Lily. She was kicking and screaming. I did a nonverbal spell, which held him in mid-air. I told Lily to go get a teacher, and I'm assuming she did, seeing as she returned with Professor Slughorn." James finished, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Horace, can you accompany Mr. Potter back to Griffindor Tower?"

Slughorn looked as if he had been slapped. "Yes... yes of course I can. Come now, Potter."

"Oh, and James?"

James turned. "Do not be surprised if I call for you early tomorrow morning. Until then, I suggest you get some sleep." He dismissed them, and James followed Slughorn out of the office, but not before casting a look of longing over his shoulder at Lily. Her eyes met his, and silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James walked with Slughorn to Griffindor tower, listening to him reminisce over students gone by that were in the famous 'Slug Club'. Of course, he wasn't exactly paying attention. Why was he asked to leave? Surely Dumbledore believed him? What would Malfoy say? Of course he would lie... but what about Lily? How would she hold up? Oh how he wished he could be there... even if it was just to show he was there for her.

James entered the common room in a daze, and was immediately confronted by members of his fan club, Gianna amongst them. "Hey James. What's going on? Why do you look so glum?"

"It really has nothing to do with you, so get lost." He responded, aggravated with all of them. He stalked over to the couch and sat down next to Remus.

"How was the kitchens?"

"I wouldn't know." James responded, staring into the fire. It seemed like only yesterday he was snogging Lily on this very couch. Would he be expelled? For what though? He saved her. He wasn't guilty of anything.

"What do you mean?"

"I met up with Lily and Malfoy in the hall. Malfoy was acting weird, so I followed him."

"Weirder than usual you mean?" Sirius interrupted, he never missed a chance to put down a Slytherin.

"He called Lily, Lily." James said in explination. They nodded in understanding. "The git tried to rape her." He said in tones so that only they could hear. "And then when Lily came back with Slughorn, he blamed me. Said that I did it and he tried to stop me!" He said suddenly outraged.

They were silent for a minute, then Remus spoke. "How's Lily doing?"

"Last time I saw her was in Dumbledore's office... she couldn't speak. She seemed... scared..."

"Well of course she's scared!" Sirius exclaimed. "I mean, would you want Malfoy trying to... well... you know..." His voice drifted off. "Did he actually...?"

"I don't think so... I came in about five minutes after they got into the Dormitory... she seemed to be putting up a pretty good fight."

"Will she be coming back here tonight?" Peter asked, his watery eyes fixing on James, who looked devastated.

"I don't know..."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily stood in Dumbledore's office, listening to Malfoy lie about everything, unable to say a word to save James. It was as if someone put a body-binding curse on her. She couldn't speak, move, and she was even having trouble thinking. Dumbledore dismissed Malfoy, and had addressed Lily several times before she managed an answer.

"Malfoy...lied." Was all she could get out. Dumbledore nodded, and rose from his desk and escorted her to the hospital wing, where she would spend the night.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: Aww man! I love all your reviews :sobs: They make me feel so good about my story :hugs everyone: Thanks you guys!**


	14. Ch 14: Good Things from Bad Situations

**Author's Note: Wow. Best Lily/James Fan fiction? Thanks for the nomination:sobs: You guys are too nice. Awww, I inspired you Softeyes :sobs more: You touch me right here :Points to her heart: **

**Indeed, I did intend for my fan fiction to go along with everything the lovely Miss J.K Rowling has written. My purposes for the previous chapter and this one, were to right the mistake that you all kindly pointed out to me. Of course, I figured I could work it into my story line anyways, since I had intentions of this happening anyways. I have righted the wrongs and I hope you all like it!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_Lily stood in Dumbledore's office, listening to Malfoy lie about everything, unable to say a word to save James. It was as if someone put a body-binding curse on her. She couldn't speak, move, and she was even having trouble thinking. Dumbledore dismissed Malfoy, and had addressed Lily several times before she managed an answer. _

"_Malfoy...lied." Was all she could get out. Dumbledore nodded, and rose from his desk and escorted her to the hospital wing, where she would spend the night. _

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Fourteen: Good Things come from Bad Situations**

James awoke the next morning to a tawny grey owl pecking at his window. Sirius groaned. "Shut the ruddy bird up!" He growled into his pillow.

He opened the window, and let the bird inside. It stuck out it's leg, to which was attached a tightly furled piece of parchment. "Thanks." He gave it a pat and sent it on its way, closing the window behind it.

James sat down on his bed and drew the hangings around him, and broke the wax seal on the scroll. In neat, scrolling handwriting it read:

_Mr. Potter, _

_I wish you to come to my office as soon as you get this. We have a few matters to discuss. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Cockroach Clusters are crunchy._

James sighed. _Few matters to discuss._ That didn't sound good. He left the parchment on his bed and dressed himself in his school robes, not bothering to tidy his hair, it never obeyed him anyways. Once he was finished, he left to go to Dumbledore's office.

He took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair as he approached the gargoyle. "Cockroach Clusters." The statue jumped aside, and James ascended the spiral stairs.

The door was open, and Malfoy sat in a chair to his left. _Oh Merlin. This isn't good._

"Good, James. I'm glad you came." Professor Dumbledore said from the seat at his desk.

"Well I sure as hell ain't glad he came." Malfoy said rather bluntly.

"Excuse him. He's still under the influence of Veratisium." Dumbledore explained. (( A/N : Woah. Totally not sure about the spelling there.))

"Veratisium? You mean... you made him tell the truth?" James said his voice rising in anticipation. This meant he had nothing to fear. He was going to get to stay at Hogwarts. There's no way Malfoy could have lied while under the influence of the truth serum.

"Yes, I did. He was reluctant, at first, but I told him it was either take it with me, or take it in front of the governors. Of course, Miss Evans did say that he lied. I just wanted to have him admit it too." Dumbledore folded his hands under his chin and looked at James and Lucius over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "James, Lucius is no longer head boy. He has betrayed my trust, the trust of Miss Evans, and he has broken laws of both the wizarding and muggle world." He pushed a badge forward on his desk. "I would like you to take up the post of Head Boy. Of course, you don't have to accept it."

James' jaw dropped. Had Dumbledore lost it? James head boy? After all the pranks he played? Holding the record for most detentions, aside from Sirius, of course. Quidditch Captain, yes. Head Boy? Dumbledore was definitely off his rocker offering the position to him.

"No, James. I haven't gone senile yet. You hold many of the qualities that make a good head boy. You, unbeknownst to even yourself, have grown up a great deal over this past year. Even before your father's untimely death."

James suddenly felt his heart drop like a rock. His father. His father was head boy in his time at Hogwarts. "Of course I'll do it." He answered as he stepped forward to accept the badge.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering what will become of Mr. Malfoy here." When James nodded, he continued. "I will go to the governors of the school, and plead the case. Until then, punishment is reserved. If he is expelled, I think that will serve punishment enough, if not... I have something in store for him." James could have sworn he was a twinkle in his eyes. "No doubt, you wish to see Miss Evans?"

"Yes... I do... do you know.. Is she alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, she is doing just fine. Why don't you go see for yourself?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The sunlight streamed through the windows in the hospital wing, casting a golden glow over Lily's bed. She felt the amber glow warming her face. Indeed, she was awake, but she felt that if she opened her eyes, she would have to realize that everything that happened was no nightmare. It was real. And even after James saved her, yet again, she didn't do anything to return the favor. Lucius would have lied, and James would be expelled. She couldn't bear the thought that yesterday night would have been the last time she saw James. His kind eyes, soft lips...

"Lily?"

She opened her eyes with a start. "James?"

"That's me." He said ruffling his hair. For the first time, she didn't find it incredibly annoying. It was obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep, and he appeared to be nervous.

"I thought... aren't you..." She couldn't form the words incase they brought about the events she feared so much.

He smiled. "No. I'm not. Thanks to you." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

She sat up, and tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, 'thanks to me'?"

"You told Dumbledore Malfoy lied."

Lily's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that she actually said the words. She thought they were only in her head. "Oh James... I was so worried... I thought... I was afraid I might never have seen you again."

"Do you really think I would let you go without seeing my handsome face?" He grinned and rumpled his hair again.

"No, I suppose not." She said as she lay back down against her pillows, a smile creeping across her face.

**Relieved, are we?**

_Well... yes... but... it's not what you think!_

**Oh Im sure it's not. **

_Oh shut up you._

James watched her open and close her eyes, a soft smile on his face. "So you alright? Malfoy didn't... did he?"

She curled up on her side so she could look at him properly. "No... he didn't... but I think he would have if you hadn't come along..." She paused, looking at him intently. "Thank you James."

He smiled and stood. "No problem. Get some rest. I'll see you when you get outta here." He said with a wink as he turned and left her in the hospital wing.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes. In all honesty, she did feel tired. She hadn't slept much last night. She was thinking about what might have happened if James hadn't shown up. Finally after what seemed like hours, Lily drifted off to sleep, only to dream about James.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When Lily finally emerged from the hospital wing, it was well after lunch, and almost time for dinner. She entered the common room, surprised to see so many people sitting there talking, only to remember that it was Saturday. She put on a brave smile and sat down with her friends.

"Oh Merlin! Lily, are you alright?" Madison said grasping one of Lily's hands.

"I'm... fine...James..."

"James told us what happened... we're the only ones who know though..." Audry said, saving her from remembering.

"Oh..." Once again, James had done it. He made her heart skip a beat, and he wasn't even in the room.

"We were so worried about you... We went to see you, but Madame Pomfry said you were sleeping..." Heather said, closing her book on vampires, and staring at Lily. "She can be such a hag sometimes. She wouldn't even tell us if you were alright..."

"Well, I'm fine... there's no need to worry... but I am kind of hungry... I'm going to steal off to the kitchens and nick a bite to eat before dinner..." She said standing up, and smiling. "I'll see you guys later." She turned, and left them to themselves, taking the portrait as her exit.

She found the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pare. "... tell her that you're head boy now?" She caught a part of the conversation as the painting swung open.

"I haven't yet... but I didn't want her to think about anything while she was there... she looked dead tired..." It was James and Sirius.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Sirius said almost incoherently. He was apparently eating something.

Lily thought this would be as good a time as any to interrupt. Not that she didn't want to hear the answer... but she wanted to hear it from James. Directed at her. Not her accidentally overhearing it. "Oh, hey Lily. What are you doing here?" James said turning red in the dim lighting of the kitchen.

"I missed lunch... and I can't wait for dinner..." She said smiling and taking a seat next to James.

Before he could comment, a house elf scurried up to her. "What can Ginger get you, missez?"

"How about some mashed potatoes and gravy?" Lily said smiling at the elf.

"Of courses!" Ginger said and scampered away to prepare it.

Lily looked to the boys, who looked at her skeptically. "What? I've always liked Hogwarts' mashed potatoes!"

They laughed at her. Then Sirius stood. "I'll be going now... I think you two need to talk..." And with that, he left.

James and Lily watched the painting close behind him, then turned to one another. Lily blushed, and James looked at the table. "Uh... I dunno if Dumbledore told you... Malfoy isn't head boy anymore."

Lily pretended to be shocked at the news. "Oh? He isn't?"

"No... I am." James said still staring intently at the table, as if he had never seen the grain of wood before.

"Well that's great!" Lily exclaimed, honestly happy.

"It is? I mean... it is, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is!" Lily smiled at him. "Congratulation!"

"So... uh... how are you feeling?" James asked hesitantly.

"Like I told Madi, Audry and Heather not five minutes ago. I'm fine. Malfoy didn't get to do anything... he just... sexually harassed me." She said choosing her words wisely.

"That's good." James smiled at her, then realized what he said. "I mean, that he didn't get to do anything to you... not that he... you know..."

Lily laughed. James honestly thought her laugh could bring spring in the middle of winter. It was so pure and sweet. "I know James. I didn't think for a second you meant it any other way."

"Here you are missez." Ginger said placing a plate of mashed potatoes and gravy in front of her.

"Why thank you, Ginger." Lily said kindly as she picked up her fork and 'dug in'.

Ginger wiggled her floppy elf ears happily, and scurried off to who-knows-where.

While Lily was eating, the most interesting conversation occured...

"So, Lily... what did you and the git– I mean, Malfoy get done?"

"Well, we got most of the Hogsmeade dates down, and we planned a masquerade costume ball for Halloween. We were supposed to do the patrol schedule, but I guess me and you will have to do that." She said stifling her laughter at James' attack on Lucius.

"That we will. So when's the first Hogsmeade date?"

"Uhm... two Saturday's from now. And then there's another one the day before and the day of the dance... Friday and Saturday."

"Really? Now... isn't that interesting..." James said slyly.

"What's so interesting about it?"

"Because two Saturday's from now, you and me are going to be in Hogsmeade on a date..." He said, his voice trailing off.

"Oh will we?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot..." James said feigning disappointment.

Lily smiled. "How could I forget? I was just teasing you." There. She did it. She agreed to go out on a date with James Potter.

James grinned. She finally agreed to go with him! "Well then. I suppose I should ask you this now, before someone else does..." Better take a chance while things are looking good...

"Ask me what?" Lily said, inwardly praying it would be what she hoped.

"Lily Evans... will you be my date to the Halloween Ball?"

Lily sighed with relief. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath. "Of course."

**Dear, I hate to say I told you so... but...**

_I know... 'I told you so'._

**Oh you are a clever girl...**

Lily finished her snack, and James escorted her back to Griffindor common room, not that he wasn't heading there too, but it seemed right, seeing as he had offered her his arm, and she accepted it.

They entered the common room to find it deserted. "Everyone must be at dinner."

"Then it's later than I thought... just how long were we in the Kitchens, James?" Lily asked taking a seat on the couch.

James sat next to her. "I'm not sure...its... Six-fifteen now..."

"Oh." Lily suddenly flushed, remembering the last time they were on the couch alone together.

James smiled, as he too, remembered the evening that seemed so long ago. "Hey Lily?"

"Yeah, James?"

"I care about you a lot... you know that?"

Lily smiled and cast him a sideways glance. "Yes, James. I know that."

They sat in silence, for what seemed like a long time, for it was very awkward. "Hey James?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"I care about you too."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**:sobs: Your reviews give me heart ache!**

**Peterpanswendy:** **I'm so glad you like it! I try to keep it with what J.K Rowling writes, and give it a realistic perspective... in a way... I put myself in Lily's shoes... I hope I continue to please you!**

**Piglet12345: I'm glad you like it! .**

**Iris2489: Oh Ehm Gee! Its you! I really like your fan fiction, Snow Angels**! **In fact... I think I just reviewed it a few minutes (as in like a few hours) ago... .**

**As for every body else:** **I'm so glad you all love my story! This update is dedicated to all of you :smiles: And thank you for adding me to your alerts! It makes me feel so loved!**

**Little Black Cat . **


	15. Chapter 15: Hogsmeade Afternoons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... yadda yadda ya... we all know I love James and would like to own him... but that wont happen so I'll have to get over it.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

"_I care about you a lot... you know that?"_

_Lily smiled and cast him a sideways glance. "Yes, James. I know that."_

_They sat in silence, for what seemed like a long time, for it was very awkward. "Hey James?"_

"_Yeah, Lily?"_

"_I care about you too."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Fifteen: Hogsmeade Afternoons**

James woke the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Lily and he had been getting along fine. In fact, it was better than fine. After that night, they had set up an evening twice a week where they would go to the Head's dorm, much to Lily's dismay, or the Library, and work out their duties. On the first night, the schedule was set up and given to McGonagall, then the next meeting they arranged some of the details for the Ball, and they continued to work on it, with little to no problems. Professor Dumbledore agreed to get them some entertainment, a band, of some sort, and they had arranged for it to be like a fairy tale setting.

Malfoy, however, was not expelled, or suspended, or given punishment of any kind from the governors of the school. In a meeting with both James and Lily, he confessed that he believed Malfoy's father, Abraxas Malfoy, either threatened or payed off the governors to keep Malfoy in school. Their reasoning being, he attempted to rape her, but did not succeed, and being caught and punished by the school seemed enough to them. Instead, Dumbledore gave Malfoy detentions four times a week for the rest of the year

James rolled out of bed and proceeded to take a shower, determined to look his best for Lily. He dressed himself in a dark green sweater and blue jeans. As he was putting his trainers on, Sirius and Remus woke up, Sirius having sustained the imprint of his sheets on his faceand Remus looking normal, well, a sickly normal, since Remus always looked like that. Peter, however, had his pillow over his head and was snoring soundly.

"So today's the day, eh Prongsie?" Sirius said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm still amazed that she's going with me. I mean... she said–" James started, but Sirius interrupted him before he could reminisce the words again.

"We know, we know..." Sirius put on a high pitched voice, mimicking James, "She said she cares about me... tee hee hee." At this, Remus snorted, for it was true, James had recalled the scene so many times, to the Marauders it was like they were sitting right there watching it.

Lily on the other hand, was no different. She awoke early as well, the other girls in the Dorm were still sleeping. She bounced out of bed and took a shower, smiling almost as big as James. Once she finished, she whispered the spell that dried her ruby-red hair, and brushed it out, letting it long for the day. She dressed herself in a black long sleeved tee shirt, and a pair of fitted tan corduroy pants that flared out at the bottoms. She wrapped a scarf around the back her neck, and let it hang down over her chest.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she found Heather, Madison and Audry waiting in line. "God, it took you long enough!" Heather moaned.

"Well she does have a date today... she has to look her best for her little Marauder..." Madison cooed, a smile stealing across her face.

Lily smacked her arm playfully. "Well sorr-ry. Last time I checked, you were all fast asleep. Audry was snoring."

Audry's mouth fell open. "Was not!" She said defensively.

"Oh you're right. It wasn't you, it was Heather." Lily said making everyone laugh. Indeed, Heather did snore.

"Yeah well, its about bloody time you got out of the bathroom." Heather said as she sauntered into the privy and shut the door behind her.

"You did take a long time." Audry said leaning up against the wall. "Yet, I think it payed off...James isn't going to be able to stop staring at you." She added with a grin.

Lily smiled. "Thanks." She looked down at her watch and then back up at Madison and Audry. "Well, I'm off, I want to get some breakfast before we go...Ciao."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James was already in the Great Hall, along with Remus, who was sitting across from him, and Sirius, who was over talking to a girl in Ravenclaw, who was blushing profusely and kept tucking her long brown hair behind her ears.

Lily entered, and smiled when James looked in her direction. He waved, and she waved back before walking down between the tables and taking a sear next to him.

"Morning." Lily said as she picked up a piece of toast and buttered it, then put raspberry jam on top of the melting butter.

"Morning." James replied as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

Lily took a bite of her toast and squealed as the raspberry jam made to drip on her lap. She leaned over her plate just in time.

_Thank Merlin. I spent hours picking this outfit out last night._

James couldn't help but grin. She looked beautiful. More so than usual. And today, she was all his. "You excited? I have the whole day planned out." He said trying to make conversation.

Lily smiled and blushed. She was finally going out with James. After years of rejecting him, was she excited? Hell yes! "Yeah. I can't wait."

After breakfast, the two proceeded to the Entrance Hall with their friends, waiting for Filch to check them off so they could get on with their day. When Lily and James appeared, not only next to each other, but holding hands, their fingers laced together, whispers surrounded them, making the Hall sound like a hive of bees.

"Are they finally together?"

"Did James blackmail her?"

"He wouldn't do that... would he?"

"I wouldn't put it past him..."

"She finally caved into the famous Potter charm..."

"I knew she couldn't resist him forever."

"They look so cute together!"

"The only thing cute in that picture is James."

"She doesn't deserve him!"

"Oh and you do?"

"Of course I do! I've liked him since forever!"

James looked at Lily, she was staring at the floor, as if the tiles on the ground held all the information in the world. He knew this would happen, but apparently Lily hadn't thought for a second about what everyone else would say. He lifted her chin with his hand, and stared down into the green pools that were her eyes. He liked what he saw. Him, and only him, reflected in the precious green gems. "I can understand if you don't want to go through with this anymore." He was giving her the option to back out.

She stared at him. _Does he not want to go out with me anymore? _She released his hand, and laughed casually, trying to hold back the tears. She had been so excited for this, and now, because of what other people are saying, he wants to ditch her? "Oh... uhm... I understand. I'll just... be going now..." She turned to walk away.

James looked at her confused. "Lily, wait..." He reached out and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her head. Which supplied material for more whispers. "I only offered that because you seemed embarrassed. I don't _want_ you to go." He wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to blush.

The only time Lily ever got this much attention was when the Marauders had pranked her, or she was hexing James for asking her out four times a day since third year."I don't want to go either. Right now, there's no place I'd rather be." She said in a whisper so only he could hear her.

"Good. Now let's get out of here... Filch has started checking off names." James said leading her through the crowd trying to get out of the castle.

"Potter..." Filch snarled as James approached, Lily close behind him. "If I get one whiff of a dung bomb..." Filch went off ranting about how detentions would find yourself in the dungeon hangin by your toes.

"Well, I'm sure you won't whiff dung bombs on me, dear Argus, for as you see..." James pulled Lily up next to him, "I am on a date with the lovely Lily Evans. Now if you'll be a doll and check our names so we can go enjoy ourselves..." James said tauntingly, yet, respectfully.

Filch scowled and muttered something that sounded very much like "filthy beasts those children are..." as he crossed their names off and let them through to enjoy the day in Hogsmeade.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was a crisp autumn day, the sky was a clear azure blue, dotted with wisps and puffs of white clouds, which hid the sun for a moment or two before it burst through on the other side to cast it's warm amber rays on the Earth below. The leaves on the trees were turning colors, reds, oranges, golden yellows, purple-ish reds and even browns. A few trees, even had bald spots where the leaves had fallen to the ground in early anticipation of winter, which was still weeks away, since it was only the first weekend of October. Occasionally, a chilly breeze would rush past, tousling James' already messy hair, and whipping Lily's around her, which caused her to whine, as she had not made sure her hair was perfect, only to have it destroyed by the wind.

"It's alright, Lily, you look gorgeous still." He said as she wrestled with her hair against the wind.

"No I don't! The wind is making my hair into a rat's nest!" Lily whimpered as her hands flew up to her head once more to keep her hair down.

James smiled and shook his head. The fact that Lily was trying to keep her appearance perfect, no matter how she tried to hide it, meant more to him than she would ever know... it meant that she wanted him to think she was perfect, which, he already did, but he would keep that to himself, as she was adorable when she was fighting the losing battle.

Finally, they set foot in Hogsmeade, and Lily gave up the war on her hair, and let the zephyr whip it around her face. "So what do you have planned for us?" She asked as the sun poked out from behind a cloud, showering her in it's warmth.

"Well, I was thinking that, of course, if you wanted to, we could meander the shops for a little bit, and then step into Madame Puddifoot's for some hot cocoa to warm us up. And I'm hoping you left your money at Hogwarts, because everything, and anything is on me today." James said with a smile.

Lily looked up at him. "Sounds good to me... but I can't let you do that... especially since I need to buy a few school supplies."

"I don't care what you say." he said rummaging through HER pockets until he found a black bag the clinked with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts, and pocketed it. "Now you have to let me treat you." He said with a sly grin.

Lily sighed. It was no use fighting him for it. He was about one and a half heads taller than her, and probably twice as strong.

"Fine, _Potter_, but you asked for it. You'll be begging me to take my money back." Lily said in a joking manner.

"Aw... back to sur names are we, _Evans_?" James said joking just as much as she was.

She smiled at him, "Can we go there?" She asked pointing to the book store down the street.

"But of course, my little Lily flower." James replied silkily into her ear.

Lily blushed at her new name as they crossed the street and entered the shop. Lily wasted no time in picking out two books that she had seen ages ago in Flourish and Blott's but never bought them. James smiled at her as she nosed around some more, then returned to his side with them. He payed for them, then forced Lily to let him carry the bag. "Thank you James... but really, you're spoiling me."

"You deserve to be spoiled." James replied placing his lips on her temple.

After the two shopped around a bit, the clouds hid the sun for longer intervals, forcing them to retreat indoors to avoid the October chill. James and Lily, unfortunately, were caught outside when the wind blew its longest and coldest gust down the street of Hogsmeade. "Can we get the hot cocoa now?" Lily asked, cuddling up to James and wrapping her scarf around her neck to keep her face from freezing.

"Of course." James said placing an arm around her and steering her to a cute little coffee shop. When they opened the door, bells tinkled, announcing their arrival. Couples were situated throughout the shop, some talking, some kissing over their sugar bowls, though they all looked up at the door when it closed behind them. Some girls got furious looks on their faces, and some didn't care, and resumed what they were doing. Others, however, to James' dismay, broke out in whispers. James cast a sideways glance at Lily, who was red in the face... was she blushing or was it from the wind lashing at her cheeks?

James lead her to a table at the back, more secluded, where they could have some privacy without being ogled at by everyone in the shop. Lily slid into the booth first, placing herself so that her back was to the rest of the shop. James took the seat opposite her, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about what they're saying. I'm here because I want to be, and I care about you."

"I'm not worrying!" Lily said defensively, though she knew deep down that she was worrying, and James was right. He looked at her skeptically. "Alright... maybe I am...just a little bit though." She confessed and he smiled at her.

"What can I get you, my dears?" A woman, rather stout, with brown eyes and sandy colored hair came over to them, and was writing something on a pad of paper. She looked up and smiled. "Oh, Jamsie! I was _wondering_ when I'd see you again! Who's your little friend?" She asked, eyeing Lily with an interest.

"Hullo, Madame Puddifoot. This is my... erm..." Just what was Lily? "Friend, Lily Evans." James smiled at the woman, who returned the smile.

Friend? Was that all she was to him? Though he did hesitate... maybe he didn't want to call her his girlfriend when it wasn't official yet...

"She's a pretty one." She commented as if Lily wasn't there, which caused her to blush profusely. "I'd want her as more than a friend if I were you." She said with a giggle. Lily turned crimson.

"I'll keep that in mind." James laughed and looked at Lily, "We'll both have a hot cocoa, with whipped cream." Lily nodded, staring intently at the table.

Madame Puddifoot flicked her wand, and two steaming mugs of hot cocoa with whipped cream on top appeared in front of them. "Here you are my dears." She said serenely before leaving with a wink at James.

"Sorry 'bout that..." James murmured as he took a sip of his frothy drink.

"So... you've been here before?" Lily asked, indicating all the other couples who were either engrossed in each other, or attempting to hear what Lily and James were talking about.

"Yes. I have. Twice, by request of the date. Not by my choice." He said reaching across the table and taking her hand in his own. "You're the only person I'd come here with my choice." He said kissing her hand.

Lily smiled. What was she so worried about? Beside the fact that the other couples had set a standard, and she was almost sure that James hadn't drank anything when he was here in previous times.

"Take a sip, it's really good, and it'll warm you up." James suggested releasing her hand.

Lily did, pressing both her hands down on the cup, which in itself was warming her up, even before she sipped the warm chocolate-y goodness. "Mm, this is good!" She said as she set the cup back down on the table.

James looked up at her from his own cup and snorted with laughter.

"What?" Lily asked, turning red. What on Earth could cause him to laugh at her? Had Sirius followed them and turned her hair purple again?

"Nothing... you've... got whipped cream...come here, let me get it." He said leaning over the table. She followed suit and James kissed the tip of her nose, then licked his lips. He smiled at her. "All better."

Lily shivered with delight, then dipped her index finger in the whipped cream and put it on her lips. "I think you missed some."

James raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled coyly none the less. "Indeed I did." He leaned forward again and kissed her lips, running his tongue over her lips to remove all of the whipped cream. Even after it was all gone, his lips sealed over hers, deepening the kiss.

When he pulled away, he seemed slightly out of breath. And what was that? A blush creeping across his face? _The_ James Potter? Blushing? Say it isn't so...

"I think we just made the headlines in gossip." He said in a whisper, taking her hand.

Lily didn't need him to explain, fo she realized the entire shop was silent, and she could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. Some of which, were lasers hoping to melt her pretty little head right off her dainty little shoulders. She smiled, despite the desperate attempts to kill her from jealous girls whom abandoned their attempts to make James jealous by dating another guy. "Let them talk. I don't care anymore." She replied, her voice soft and melodic.

James smiled. "Lily... I... don't want to push my luck... but I really like you... and I was wondering..." He looked up to meet her eyes. "Would you consider being my girlfriend?"


	16. Chapter 16: Consideration

**Author's Note: I love you guys! Your comments make me smile, laugh, and some even bring tears to my eyes with how happy you all are! And I thought I had no talent as a writer... :grins: Looks like I just might be a novelist one day after all... I would've started writing this yesterday night.. But my mom was pestering me to let her read my story... so I did. I was nervous, yes... very nervous... but she liked it! I was shocked. I thought she'd be like "You are not my daughter!" With all my questionable situations and such. But she actually liked it!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_Lily didn't need him to explain, for she realized the entire shop was silent, and she could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. Some of which, were lasers hoping to melt her pretty little head right off her dainty little shoulders. She smiled, despite the desperate attempts to kill her from jealous girls whom abandoned their attempts to make James jealous by dating another guy. "Let them talk. I don't care anymore." She replied, her voice soft and melodic. _

_James smiled. "Lily... I... don't want to push my luck... but I really like you... and I was wondering..." He looked up to meet her eyes. "Would you consider being my girlfriend?"_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Sixteen: Consideration**

Somewhere in the shop a cup broke. Lily couldn't believe her ears. Yes, she wanted to, but... what if now that the chase is over, James gets bored of her? What if she ends up tossed to the side after a week or two and he moves on, leaving her in heart break? She felt a blush rising on her cheeks as the minutes passed.

"You don't have to answer right now... just consider it..." James said trying to save his mistake. Apparently she didn't want to date him, and once again, he jumped the gun. "I know it's sudden... but..."

"I... have to think about it." Lily whispered, breaking his gaze and staring at her now melted whipped cream.

"You'll consider it?" James asked astonished.

She looked up at him, and smiled softly. "Yes. I'll think about it."

James broke into a grin. Maybe he was wrong... maybe she did like him as more than a friend. "That's all I'm asking. Take your time..." He said suddenly very sure of himself.

They sat in silence for a moment or two before they realized that a few girls had left very confused boyfriends in the shop, and the rest were staring at them intently, including Madame Puddifoot.

"Uh... Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get out of here and back up to the school?" James asked feeling uncomfortable with all the angry vibes coming at him, but mostly at Lily.

She nodded. "Thought you'd never ask." Her face smiled, but her eyes showed relief at getting to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere.

James dug in his pocket and left a galleon on the table before getting out of his seat and offering Lily his hand, which she took, reluctantly, but none the less, she did take it.

On the way up to the school, James handed her the money pouch he stole from her earlier, which she pocketed. "I had a really good time today, James." She said as they passed the stone pillars, which winged boar statues sat atop.

He squeezed her had gently. "I did to." He paused, should he say it? "I was serious when I asked you to consider being my girlfriend. I didn't mean it as a 'please be my snog buddy.' You know?"

She smiled. "And I was serious–"

"Did someone call my name?" Sirius came up behind them, the same Ravenclaw girl he was talking to earlier that morning on his arm.

They laughed. "Not you..." She turned to James again. "I was serious when I said I'd think about it..." She paused to look at Sirius who was now just as bad as the jealous couples in Madame Puddifoot's. "I just have a lot to consider...I don't want to be tossed aside after a week or two... not even a month or two... I would want a serious– Not you!– relationship."

Sirius draped his arm across her shoulders, which earned him a glare from James. "Lils, dahling, you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? And please remove your arm from my shoulder."

"Jamsie here isn't talking about a month or two either. The poor boy has been chasing you since third year–"

"Sirius, you can stop now." James interrupted, not wanting Lily to hear all about just how much he likes her.

Sirius just plowed on like no one interrupted him. "We've tried many times to convince him that you would never say yes, well besides that time you said 'yes' then took a marker to his face and wrote 'no' all over it saying you wanted to claim what was yours... but we won–"

Sirius stopped talking and grabbed his throat. James stowed his wand in his pocket. "I warned you to stop."

Lily looked up at James. "Awww, but I wanted to hear all about little Jamsie!"

Sirius was still opening his mouth and closing it, giving him the appearance of a goldfish. "No way." James said glad that he mastered '_silencio_' in nonverbal magic. "Not from him."

They took the stairs to the school, and went to Gryffindor Tower. ((A/N I realized that I have been spelling Gryffindor wrong... I was spelling It Griffindor...whoops?)) Sirius stopping half way there to deliver his date to Ravenclaw's Dormitories. Lily suggested that they wait for him, James said they'd be waiting for a long time.

They entered the tower, for being only the middle of the afternoon, was relatively full, which surprised them. Lily took a seat with Audry, Madi, and Heather, but not before James kissed her cheek and went over to Remus and Peter whom were engrossed in a game of chess.

"I have to talk to you guys." Lily said in a whisper.

"You better have to talk to us!" Madison said, a slight harshness in her voice.

"We've already heard." Heather said in a whisper as they rose from their seats and going up to the dormitory.

Lily flopped on her bed and dragged her scarf off of her neck and tossed it onto her trunk. "He asked me out. Well... he asked me to consider being his girlfriend." She said as Audry shut the door and took a seat on her own bed.

"We heard. You should have seen the girls that came in about fifteen minutes before you. Tears, screaming. I think they might be plotting your murder." Audry said in all seriousness.

"Amazingly enough, I wouldn't be surprised. You should have seen Madame Puddifoot's..."

"Awww, he took you to Madame Puddifoot's? Isn't that just the cutest little shop?" Madison exclaimed.

"Yeah, would have been adorable if people weren't staring daggers at me the entire time." Lily said rubbing the back of her head, as if feeling for the hole the envious stares had left.

"Well? What did you say?" Heather said, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Please say you said yes!" Audry half begged.

"I said... I'd think about it."

"You **WHAT?"** They all screamed in unison.

"I said, 'I'll think about it.' Why? What's wrong with that?"

"What is your problem?" Audry looked as if she could have strangled her.

"What do you mean? I have to think about it! I don't want to be tossed aside! What if he gets bored of me now that the chase is over?" Lily screamed at her friends. She thought they would have been more understanding.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO TOSS YOU ASIDE!" Madison screamed, which was very out of character for her. She was usually the one who stuck by Lily.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Down in the common room, which had fallen eerily silent, they could hear the conversation, which wasn't much of a conversation as it was more of a shouting mach, loud and clear.

James pretended not to hear it. Remus and Peter on the other hand, looked away from the game (in which Remus' queen was pulverizing Peter's castle), and up at James who was leaning up against the wall.

"What?" He said as if he didn't know what they were going to ask.

"You actually asked her?" Peter said amazed at his friend's bravery.

"Yes. I did."

"And from the sounds of it, she wants to say yes but is scared she'll be like every other girl you've dated."

"Moony, you know perfectly well that the only reason those other girls didn't last a week was because a certain red-headed girl kept my attention and my affections."

Moony sighed. "True, true, Wormtail, you're move."

"Knight to G8."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The girls sat in silence, contemplating what to say. Lily was the first.

"I really want to say yes... but... I'm scared."

**Dear, you know he wouldn't do that to you.**

_Haven't heard from you in a while... not that I'm happy to see you..._

**Yes well, I haven't found the need to speak. I _thought_ you were on the right path... apparently I was wrong.**

_Right path? What do you mean?_

**Well, you agreed to go on a date with him, and to the Ball, but when he asks you if you'll be his girlfriend, you chicken out. I though I had taught you to take some risks, my dear.**

_Take a risk? On James Potter?_

**No, on the bogey man. Yes on James Potter!**

"He wouldn't do that to you." Heather spoke for the first time since Lily said her response to James. "He may not have said it aloud, but his actions, his eyes, everything about the way he is says it. He's in love with you." Heather looked up at her. "And you're in love with him."

**She's right you know. **

_Well, if she's so right, why don't you go be her conscience?_

**Because she doesn't need me.** **You love him. Why wont you admit it, dear?**

"Heather's right. You should take a risk on him. Especially with the way the world is outside of Hogwarts. You should live each day like it's your last, because one day, it will be." Audry said insightfully. "Live for the moment for once. Stop thinking about the what-ifs and consequences. Because here's a what-if for you– _What if _he doesn't toss you aside, and you love each other, and get married and have a big family?"

Madison rose from her seat at the end of her bed and walked over to Lily, wrapping her in a hug. "And if he does, we'll be here to catch you. You should trust us... and him."

Lily nodded, feeling the tears pressing at the back of her eyes. "I know. You guys are right... I just... have to sort out a few things for myself first..."

"Alright, we're going to go down to dinner... want us to get you something on our way back?" Audry said as she stood and walked to the door.

Lily looked up. "Mashed Potatoes?"

They giggled and nodded. "Sure thing, Lils."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The trio went down to the common room, to find it almost vacant, with the exception of a few fifth years, and the Marauders. Audry walked over to them and smiled before patting James on the shoulder and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked as he lounged in a chair.

"I don't know." James said shrugging his shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking Rules

_Quick Recap:_

_The trio went down to the common room, to find it almost vacant, with the exception of a few fifth years, and the Marauders. Audry walked over to them and smiled before patting James on the shoulder and walking away._

"_What was that all about?" Sirius asked as he lounged in a chair._

"_I don't know." James said shrugging his shoulders._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Seventeen**:** Breaking Rules**

Time passes quickly when your having fun. That's what they say, anyways, and they might be right. After the first Hogsmeade weekend, time seemed to drag forward. Lily and her friends could have sworn Voldemort bewitched the school so that the clocks were horribly slow. She sat in History of Magic, her head resting on her hand, her eyes glazed over. The most amusing thing that had ever happened in that class was in fourth year, when Professor Binns entered the room as a ghost. Everyone stared in disbelief, but no one bothered to point it out to him. They still don't know if he realized he was dead.

Madison, to whom Lily sat next to, was already asleep, and was snoring softly. On her other side, Heather was asleep and drooling on her text book. In Lily's opinion, staying awake and vaguely paying attention was better than falling asleep. At least if she was awake, she might catch random facts. As Lily was yawning, an origami swan fluttered in front of her. She grabbed it from the air as Binns turned to face them. She looked over her shoulder, searching for the sender, but everyone appeared to be in a stupor. She shrugged and unfolded it, and flattened it in her lap so she could read it.

_Hey Lily,_

_I was wondering, what exactly are you wearing to the Ball?_

_James_

Lily gasped. Wearing? She hadn't even thought about what she was going to wear. She scratched her answer:

_I haven't the foggiest idea... I totally forgot about that part! Oh and Hogsmeade is going to be a mess the day of and the day before... _

She folded it up again and sent it in his direction. He grabbed it and grinned at her, which earned a smile in return.

He unfolded it and shook his head. This girl was impossible. She watched out of the corned of her eye as he scribbled something and sent it back.

_Ah, the joys of being a Marauder. Meet me tonight, in the library... say, 7 o'clock? Bring your money. _

Lily looked up from the note to James, who winked at her. She smiled and nodded.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

With the anticipation of what was happening later that night, classes seemed to fly by. And then, they were over. At five of seven, Lily crawled through the portrait hole, and made her way to the library. Of course, on the way there, Filch came around the corner and sniffed her. Then accused her of dung bombs and 'fraternizing with the enemy'. Lily could only imagine what he was talking about. _I'll bet anything that was because of James... the enemy? Wouldn't be surprised... Filch's got it in for him..._

She entered the Library to find James leaning up against a book case, his nose in a book. Lily snorted when she saw him, the book's title was emblazoned in big gold letters. "Pregnancy Charms for the Mother to Be".

He closed the book and stuffed it into a shelf as she approached. "You're late."

"Filch cornered me... something about Dung Bombs and fraternizing with the Enemy... anything you'd know about?"

James grinned then guilty grin. "Filch often refers to the Marauders as the enemies... as for the Dung Bombs... it was Sirius." He held out his hand to her. "C'mon, let's go."

She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her from the Library. "Where exactly are we going?"

"That, m'lady, is for me to know, and you to find out." He said winking at her.

They walked in silence, until he pulled her aside next to a statue of a one eyed witch. James tapped the witch's hump with his wand. "_Dissendium_."

Lily's eyes widened. "How did you know this was here?"

"Let's just say... running from Filch has become a fond memory." James chuckled. "Especially when he's mostly after Sirius." He helped her up and in, then jumped in himself.

Lily backed up into James. "It's... really... dark." She whispered, her voice quavering with fear.

"What? Scared of the dark?" He asked as he grabbed her around the waist holding her close.

A shiver ran down her spine. "What if I am?"

"Well, are you?"

"Alright. Yes, I am. I had a bad experience." Lily confessed, but didn't elaborate.

"_Lumos._" James muttered and light flowed from the tip of his wand. He smiled at her as she looked up at him. Her face seemed to glow in the darkness. "Better? C'mon, It's quite a walk."

After what seemed like a hours walk, James halted, causing Lily to walk into his back. He grinned. "If you wanted to be near me all that bad, all you had to do was say something."

She smacked him on the arm playfully. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, and no." He said as he began climbing the stairs that lay in front of him.

"What do you mean, Yes and no?"

"You'll see."

Lily huffed, but followed him none the less, skipping a few steps to catch up with him.

Again, he stopped, but not without a thud. "We're here." He grumbled rubbing the top of his head. "Always happens. Normally we make Sirius go first... he doesn't mind if he loses brain cells."

Lily giggled, "Where are we, exactly?"

"We're about to come up in the cellar of Honeydukes." James said before he placed a finger to his lips, motioning for silence. "_Nox_." The light form his wand went out, shrouding them in darkness.

He slid the trap door from it's place, and peeked his head up. "Coast's clear. C'mon."

He helped her out of the space, and slid the door back into place. He lead her up the stairs, and pushed the door open. The shop was relatively empty, with the exception of a group of witches, and the clerk that was helping them. James crept forward, followed by Lily. They reached the door undetected, and crept out into Hogsmeade.

"I can't believe I just did that. I must've broken about fifty school rules!" She gasped once they were free.

"I'm surprised you made it all that way without realizing it." He said laughing, which earned him a light smack on the arm. "Want to get a butterbeer before we go shopping? My treat, of course."

She couldn't help but smile. "Sure."

He lead her over to the Three Broomsticks, and chose a table. They had barely sat down when the lovely bar maid, Rosemerta, came over. "Oh James, sneaking out again? Without Sirius? I'm shocked." She laughed lightly before turning to Lily. "Rosemerta." She introduced herself, then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Best watch it with this one, he's bound for trouble."

Lily smiled, "I already know that, I've spent six years hexing him for it. I'm Lily Evans"

Rosemerta looked as if someone smacked her. She turned to James. "This is the Lily that you were always swooning about?"

James turned slightly pink. "Now, Rosie..." He started, but Rosmerta cut him off.

"You have no idea what I had to deal with, with this one. He'd come in here moping about because he was in love with this girl, cooing about how beautiful she was, and her smile, and laugh, bitten by the love bug." Lily was blushing, and Rosemerta turned to James. "You didn't do her justice! She's much prettier than you made her out to be!" She said laughing at both of their expressions, before patting James on the shoulder. "Well, I wont embarrass you anymore, what'll it be?"

"Thanks, Rosie. Two butterbeers." He said shaking his head as he dug in his pocket for payment.

"I'll have none of that. This is on me." Rosemerta said shaking her head and heading off to get two mugs of butterbeer.

She returned moments later, and set them down in front of them, smiling sweetly. "Enjoy."

As she walked away, Lily looked to James. "Moping? You, _the_ James Potter, were moping over me?" She could barely contain her laughter.

"Hey, you shot me down pretty hard sometimes." He said in defense.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really... well, actually, yes, at the time I did mean it to hurt you..." She said thoughtfully.

"Well thanks for that." James said rolling his eyes.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Once they finished their drinks, they waved goodbye to Rosemerta before heading back out into Hogsmeade.

"Lead the way. I don't exactly know where you want to get a dress."

Lily smiled. "I saw this one place down this way a few years ago... very pretty gowns in the window." She said mostly to herself as she guided him towards a small shop on the outskirts of the town.

She entered the shop, and bells jingled over head, announcing her entry. A witch came from the back room, a bundle of fabrics in her hand, and a pin cushion on her wrist. "Welcome, what can I do for you this lovely evening?"

"Well, up at Hogwarts... there's a masquerade–"

"Say no more. Come, stand on this stool, let me take your measurements, I have a few things that I already think may spark your interest." She motioned Lily forward, who came, and stood on the stool. "Spread your arms wide... yes, that's it. Stay like that now."

James leaned up against the door frame, watching Lily be fitted for a gown.

After the woman buzzed around her for a moment, she smiled. "Any color preferences? Material, patterns? Any thing at all?"

"Uhm.. Well, I was thinking... maybe..." She cast a glance at James before answering in a whisper. "Something white-ish silver... or maybe something green for my eyes... or black... but I think black would make me look to pale..." By whispering, she made it clear she didn't want James to know.

The seamstress looked at James, then at Lily and smiled. "Well, let's go into my back room and see what I can conjure up, eh?" She motioned Lily through a curtained doorway to her left. James made to follow, but the woman waggled her finger. "No, no, that wont do. You stay here. She's going to be changing and getting adjustments. I wont permit a young man to be back there." She scolded before following Lily into the room.

James sighed and transfigured an empty box into a chair for him to sit in. He could already tell this was going to be a long night.

Lily entered the room to see reams and reams of different fabrics in any color you could imagine lining the walls. She jumped when the woman entered, talking to her. "Is that your date to the Ball?"

A smile played on her lips. "Yeah. He is."

"He's a catch." She said nonchalantly, "I can tell by looking in his eyes that he's head over heals for you."

Lily blushed again. "Well, come now. Pick something out!" The seamstress ordered, pointing to the wall.

A"Well, I kinda like this..." She said pointing to a white fabric that had a pale green sheen when the light reflected off of it. "And this one too..." It was relatively the same, but instead of pale green it was an array of colors, giving the fabric a mystical appearance. She picked out a black lacy fabric, and a silver-white one, and a bottle green color as well.

The shop clerk gathered the fabrics, and began laying them out on an already cluttered table. "Is there any style you prefer in your gown?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Something that poofs out at my hips... like a princess... ties in the back... and a tight, corset-like top..." She was thinking of a dress she had seen when she was a 'muggle', shopping with her mother and aunt for her older cousin's Prom dress.

"Alright then. Let's try this." She pointed her wand at the first fabric, which danced off the rolls, and wove themselves into a dress around Lily, settling on her body, clinging to her every curve, before the woman flicked her wand and in a shower of luminescent sparks, the dress became very much like what Lily described. The bodice was tight fitting and had criss-cross ties in the back, and it poofed just like she said.

Lily stared at herself in the mirror. "This is exactly the design I want... but the green luster is rather bothersome to my eye..." She commented.

"Well, let's try another one." She pointed her wand at the black fabric, which performed the same, but made her look dead. "No-no, that wont do."

After going through most of the fabrics, Lily finally settled on one of them. Once it danced around her, and became the dress, Lily knew it was the one. It was perfect. "This one. It's gotta be this one."

The woman nodded. "Yes, have to agree. That one is stunning."

Lily took it off, and handed it to the woman. "I was wondering... do you have any masks? It _is_ a masquerade, after all."

"Of course dear!" With a wave of her wand, the wall of fabrics was replaced by shelves and shelves of masks. Some were apparently for men, and others were for women. Lily couldn't help but gasp. "Go on, pick a few, try them on!"

Once she gathered a heap, she sat in front of the mirror trying them on. With the help of the seamstress, she selected one that matched her dress, and accented her best feature, her eyes. It was a white-pearly color, with angelic feathers, and a ribbon coming down the left side of it, there were jewels encrusted around the eyes, which shone different colors, giving off the same appearance as the dress.

She had them wrapped in a brown paper, and stuffed into a bag, which displayed a logo, a silhouette picture of a man on bent knee before a woman in a dress. Lily payed for her dress and mask in the back, and emerged, a smile on her face.

James on the other hand, was sleeping silently in the chair he conjured. Lily came up in front of him, staring down at him. Who would have thought that this sleeping boy caused so much chaos up at Hogwarts? He looked so innocent. Lily couldn't help but snort. James? Innocent? The two words have never, and will never be used together. Especially when referring to the other.

Lily kissed his forehead softly before shaking him gently. "James...wake up... we can go back to the castle now..."

James lurched, "Huh? What? I didn't do it." He looked around. "Oh hey, Lily... Heh heh?"

Lily smiled. "C'mon sleepy-head. Let's go back."

"Sure. You get a dress?" He asked as they left the shop, the tinkle of bells trailing after them.

"Yep. I can't wait to wear it." She said as they entered a now darkened Honeydukes.

They proceeded to the basement, and into the tunnel. James slid the trap door back overhead, wrapping them in shadow. It was silent, and Lily didn't hear James. "J-James?" She whimpered, calling for him.

In a second, she was turned around, and held tight, sift lips sealing over her own. She felt a hand creep down her back, securing her in place. Her hands trailed up around his neck. His tongue passed over her lips gently before he pulled away, staring into her eyes. "Couldn't have you having bad memories of the dark, now could I?" He asked as he illuminated the area with his wand.

Lily was blushing, and her bag lay forgotten on the ground. James picked it up, and handed it to her. "Guess not." She whispered, barely able to find her voice. From now on, she knew she wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

They returned to the castle in silence, but James' hand was enclosed around hers, and he squeezed it ever so often, as if reassuring her he was still there.

They departed in the deserted Gryffindor common room, with a brief kiss before heading up to their separate rooms to recall the night's events to their friends, who were no doubt waiting for their return.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: Well well well... the seventeenth chapter is finally finished... you have no idea how hard it was to write this. I didn't know what to make happen :sobs: oh well, so it's not my best chapter... I'll make up for it! I promise! As for my reviews, and reviewers, I luff you all! Your all great, and make me feel like my story's worth my time. Of course, even if it wasn't I'd still write it because I'm a persistent little girl. Speaking of persistant, I'd like everyone to disregard the** **anonymous review that said "it f--kin sucks". I made the mistake of putting a link to my story in my AIM profile, at the request of a friend. Ironically, the same day, I got into a fight with some ass holes from school, and that was their revenge on me. Pretty pathetic, huh? I care... no wait. I don't. So if you guys are reading this, your pathetic attempts to annoy me didn't work, and I'd appreciate it if you refrained from repeating your actions. **

**As for everyone else, Your reviews keep me smiling! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story as much as you do now! I might not be able to update for a few days... I'm going to be out with friends, but, fear not! For when I update, you wont be disappointed! Love you all! XOXO Little Black Cat**


	18. Chapter 18: All Hallow’s Eve

**Author's Note: I'll probably have help with this chapter from Chrisanthi... she's coming over and we're going to celebrate Harry's Birthday on the Thirty First... I'm totally hopeless, I know. But it'll be so much fun!**

**Kakay: I'll try for more Remus... but I cant promise anything!**

**jessicagreen:** **Rowling would be proud:pounces you: You make me tear with pride! I'm so glad you like it! Especially if this was your first:sobs with pride:**

**FGM: Yes, I thought that was one of my more brilliant ideas... and between you and me, that is saying something... :looks around: I didn't just become Dumbledore for a moment... what are you talking about:guilty look:**

**iris2489: I hope I continue to make you sing. :laughs: if not sing... at least hum a catchy tune...**

**-SCP-: Wow. And I thought this wasn't one of my best... I'm amazed everyone liked this chapter! **

**SofteyesxX: Maybe it's just me, but I have a feeling where you're going with everything... maybe it's cause im a flippin book worm, and I read... a lot. Sometimes stories take a while to get started. I'm used to it, and as long as interesting things happen, stories keep me interested... I honestly love yours! **

**To everyone else that didn't get a chance to, or didn't want to review: I know you're out there! I hope you all continue to read and review and make me smile while doing so!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_They departed in the deserted Gryffindor common room, with a brief kiss before heading up to their separate rooms to recall the night's events to their friends, who were no doubt waiting for their return._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Eighteen: All Hallow's Eve**

The scramble for a date was becoming more and more evident as the week ended and Halloween approached. One particular incident resulted in Sirius in the hospital wing with a sprained ankle, a black eye, and a broken wrist. What exactly happened? Sirius and one other knew, but Sirius wasn't keen to tell, and didn't know the other knew... and was sitting right next to him.

"Padfoot... what the hell happened?" James said as he sat on a chair next to Sirius' bed in the Hospital Wing.

"Nothing... I uh... tripped."

"Yeah, off the astronomy tower?" Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"No, for your information, I fell down the stairs."

"And was attacked by girls who wanted to bring you to the Ball?" Peter said as he munched on some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that admirers had given Sirius.

Sirius' eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen and I saw you stand up on a chair in the middle of the hallway and announce that you still didn't have a date to the ball, and a flood of girls attacked you, knocking you off the chair, and that's when you fell down the stairs." Peter said matter-of-factly.

"So _that's_ what happened." James said as if everything made sense now.

"Yeah... that's what happened." Sirius said glaring at Peter, who was still oblivious as he tried to figure out what flavor he had.

The portion of the school that had dates, were sitting back calmly, laughing as they watched their friends, and some people that they didn't know get rejected. There were the lucky few that got accepted, but that was rare, and when it happened, no one was around to congratulate them.

The girls raved about their dresses, hair, makeup, and anything else that came to mind. Classes were almost tolerable. And then, like a breeze on a summer day, it arrived.

All Hallow's Eve. The night before Halloween. Mischief night. While most in the castle were sleeping, dreaming of the Ball the next night, four individuals sat up, awaiting their moment to strike.

Sirius slings his arm around Remus' neck. "So, ol' buddy, ol' pal, ol' friend, who're you bringing to the Ball? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He asked eagerly.

Remus mumbled something incoherent, which caught the attention of the other two boys in the room.

"What was that, Moony?" James asked from over his Quidditch Magazine, which was hiding a picture of Lily within it's pages.

"Heather Wilkisson! Alright?" Remus snapped.

"Isn't she that shy girl that hang's out with Evans all the time? The one with short black hair?" Peter asked curiously.

Remus nodded, turning slightly red. "Yeah, that's her... and she's not shy! She's just... not as open as the other girls..."

"Moony's got it bad, eh Prongs?" Sirius said a grin on his face.

James looked up, "Huh?"

Sirius turns to James, a bewildered expression on his face. "What do you mean, 'Huh?' Aren't you paying attent--" Sirius' grin broadened as he ripped the magazine out of James' hands.

"Hey! Give that back! Its got a picture– I mean... its got the latest comet model's stats!" James hollered, jumping up from where he lay.

"Yes, and I'm sure the latest comet model's got red hair and green eyes!" Sirius said, showing off the picture to the other Marauders.

"And you say _I've_ got it bad?" Remus said lifting a brow. "At least I don't hide picture's of her in my magazines!" He said as he shoved a corner of something underneath his pillow.

"That's funny Remus. I thought you had a picture of Heather yesterday in History of Magic." Peter said from his bed.

Remus turned to Peter, a little red in the face, but glaring none the less. "I did _not._"

"Yes you did! You were staring at it for the longest time! And I could have sworn I saw you tuck it under your pillow last night!" Peter said, not catching on.

"Did you now?" Sirius said edging closer to Remus' bed.

"Don't you dare, Padfoot. No... step away from the bed. I said–ARRGGG!" Remus was cut short by James who tackled him across the bed giving Sirius time to grab the picture.

"Ohhh! He does! Our little Moony is growing up!" Sirius said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

James and Remus looked over the top of the bed, then at each other and nodded. Without warning, they jumped over the bed and tackled Sirius, wrenching the photographs from his grip.

"You guys don't play fair." Sirius whined, rubbing his arm where it hit the edge of the table.

To avoid further embarrassment, Remus looked at his watch. "It's time to go, guys." He said grabbing the Marauder's Map off of the table.

Sirius jumped up and down like an over excited puppy that had to go to the bathroom. "I wanna do it! I wanna do it! Can I do it? Can I? Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Sure thing, Padfoot." James said pulling his invisibility cloak from his trunk.

"Ahem." Sirius coughed, in mock importance. "The Map, if you please?"

Remus handed him the parchment and watched as Sirius withdrew his wand from his pocket, giving the Map a swift tap. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Sirius giggled like a girl. "Look! Look! It's working!" He squealed as their crest revealed itself. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are Proud to Present: The Marauder's Map." Sirius read aloud proudly as the ink fanned out in curly green words.

James wiped his eye and sniffed. "Ain't it great?" He asked bursting with pride at his handiwork.

"Alright already. Enough admiring, we have work to do." Remus said a grin spreading across his face. "You remember what I told you?"

They nodded. "Course we do. I got my mirror." James said patting his pocket. "Sirius give you his?"

"Yeah. Right here." He said pointing to a pocket inside his cloak.

As so they set out to perform the biggest prank in all of Hogwarts history.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Filch's coming this way! Up against the wall!" Sirius whispered in an urgent voice as he threw himself to the wall.

James opened the cloak in a manner that they had rehearsed, ducking down and covering all four of them. Filch passed by, a lamp extended in his gnarled hand as he examined the corridors muttering to himself, occasionally speaking in outbursts. "I know you're here you filthy little..." His voice trailed off as he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Hmmm think he was lookin' for us?" Sirius said in mock thoughtfulness.

They were about to get up when Peter tugged on James' sleeve.

"Wha–" James began but found himself face to face with the orange, lamp like eyes of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

She sniffed around the edges of the cloak, causing them all to suck in their stomachs, as if hoping to melt into the wall. "Mrs. Norris, my sweet!" Filch's voice echoed around them. The cat cast one more look at them before traipsing off to find her care taker.

"I swear that cat can see us..." James said as he sighed a breath of relief.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They sat outside Dumbledore's office, trying to figure out the password. "I could have sworn it was 'Cockroach Clusters' last time I was here!" James said exasperated.

"Well it's not that now, so let's try and figure it out..." Remus said logically.

"Think candy! It's always a candy..." Sirius said sitting down in front of the gargoyle.

Remus began counting off the candies in Honeydukes. "Sugar Quills? Ice Mice? Pepper Imps? Chocolate Frogs?" The statue didn't move. "Acid Pops? Fizzing Whizbees?"

James leaned up against the wall, as he reminisced about fourth year on the train. He was walking with Sirius to find the food trolley, he had passed by Lily's compartment, and saw her offering a bag of muggle candies to her friends. He sighed, "Lemon Drops..." He breathed her favorite candy aloud.

The gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the spiral staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office, and living quarters. James jumped in surprise. "All right Moony!" Sirius said clapping him on the back. "What was it? What did you say?"

"I... didn't say anything..." Remus confessed.

"What do you mean? You must've said it...oh well... doesn't matter, let's get it done." Sirius said grinning as James, Peter and himself slipped underneath the cloak and disappeared. "Remember Moony. You're 'on' patrol duty..."

The trio entered Dumbledore's office, undetected. They went to pass his desk to enter his living quarters behind it when Peter stopped. "What're those?"

"Those're Lemon Drops." James said without realizing it.

"How'd you know that, Prongs?" Sirius asked prodding them with a quill.

"They're Lily's favorite candy... they're a muggle sweet... was that the password?" James said his eyes widening.

"Why? Did you say it?"

"Yeah, I did... I was thinking about fourth year on the train... remember when we went looking for the food trolley?"

"Was that before or after we hexed Snivellius?"

"Before... when we walked by Lily's compartment..."

"No. I walked by... you stood outside like a stalker until I realized I left you behind." Sirius said, remembering the occasion.

"Oh yeah..." James said.

Remus' voice came out of James' pocket. "Don't you guys have a job to do?"

"Yeah... let's get it done. Is it still clear, Moony?"

"All's clear."

The boys finished their prank in record time, seeing as Remus wasn't there to help them with the complex spells. And by record time, I don't mean fast. They we're lucky to get out of there by dawn.


	19. Chapter 19: Masquerade Part One

**Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked the chapter! Honestly... I didn't even realize I devoted it entirely to the Marauders... it just... happened... as for the comment that Sirius and James are just as quick as Remus, yes, they are, but for... reasons... I wanted them to have trouble with some spells... things... you'll see. Possibly not this chapter... but you will see... oh yes... you will see... :evil look: **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Nineteen: Masquerade Part One**

The afternoon passed by quickly. The girls of Hogwarts were rarely seen. Those that weren't up in their dorm getting ready for the ball, were down at Hogsmeade trying to get a dress. The only time they were seen was at breakfast that morning.

Sirius stood up on his chair in the middle of breakfast. "I have a very important announcement to make, I have a date to the ball, so PLEASE, don't tackle me anymore. Madame Pomfrey is getting sick of seeing me." He took a bow and sat down.

"So who's your date, Sirius?" Audry asked from across the table.

"You." He replied buttering a muffin.

Her fork clattered to her plate. "Me?" She choked out.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to, of course." He said taking a bite of the muffin.

"No, I mean, yes. I want to go. But... how did you know I didn't have a date?" She said turning red at all the glares she was receiving from girls who over heard the situation.

"You said it in the common room last night... when you were talking to Lily and Madison..." He said calmly, obviously not grasping the magnitude of his words.

She blushed. "Oh... I... didn't know you were there..."

"Of course you didn't. I'm a Marauder." He said proudly. "I didn't want to be seen."

"So _that's_ where my cloak went last night!" James said in realization.

"What cloak?" Lily asked.

"Uhm..." James stuttered.

"So when are you ladies getting ready?" Remus interjected, saving James from answering.

"Oh damn!" Madison said jumping up from her seat.

"See you boys later." Lily said before following her friends out of the Great Hall.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

About two hours before the dance, all the big details were taken care of. They were showered, dressed, and their hair was dried. They had their shoes on, and were working on the 'minor' details. Hair, make-up, and masks.

"Lily, I think you should just leave your hair down... it looks really pretty the way it is..." Heather said as she looked at Lily's reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, I think I will." Lily said as she stood up and straightened out her dress. She had decided on the white one with luminescent rainbow sheen. The colors brought out her eyes and hair, and then, as soon as the light changed, they dulled it down again. She loved the way she looked, sort of like an enchantress.

"Stop thinking about Lily! Think about me! Sirius is going with me!" Audry said as she bursted out of the bathroom her long blond hair in curlers.

"Yes. We know Sirius is going with you. You've told us about twelve times since breakfast." Madison said throwing her long black hair into a bun.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The boys on the other hand... were a totally different story... they hadn't even begun to get ready. The only sign of an attempt at preparation was their suits lain out on their beds. In fact, the seventh year Gryffindor boys dormitory looked deserted. Instead, they were occupying the bathroom, James seated on the floor, the other boys around him, fighting his hair.

"Give it up, Prongsie, it's not going to work!" Sirius said exasperated, throwing his comb down. "It's impossible! The beast will not be tamed!"

"No! C'mon Sirius! It's almost there! I can feel it!"

"I thought you said you lost the feeling in your scalp about two hours ago..." Remus said, as he fixed his own hair, ignoring James' dire pleads.

"I did... but... c'mon! It can't be _that_ bad..." James said as he stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He gasped in horror. "What did you guys _do?_ It's worse than normal!" He said running a hand through his hair, trying to fix it.

"I told you it was useless from the start..." Sirius said sitting on the counter.

"Yeah... well, I'm taking a shower now... so... get out." James said as he showed them out of the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The Marauders sat in the common room, waiting for the girls to come down. Peter, however, went ahead to meet his date... a girl from Hufflepuff. They heard the pitter-patter of footsteps, and then saw Madison crossing the common room. "You guys better get ready. They're going to be down in a minute... I'll see you all at the Ball, I'm meeting Amos now." Madison said before exiting the portrait, holding her maroon ball gown above her ankles.

They stood, lining up, waiting for their dates. James kept turning to Sirius, asking him if he looked alright. After the fifth time Sirius said, no, he looked horrible. And James didn't ask again.

Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs, causing him to howl in pain. "Shut up, you're embarrassing me! They're coming down now... I can hear them whispering..." He said, giving them a reason to shut up.

"Ah, those wolf like instincts are coming in handy." Sirius said in a whisper.

"No, I'm just closest to the door, you idiot." Remus shot back as he watched the stairs intently.

"You sure I look alright?" James said one last time before the girls descended.

"You look fine, James." Sirius said in unison with Lily, who was first down the stairs.

Sirius turned to see the girls descend, Lily in the lead, followed by Audry and Heather. Sirius couldn't help but whistle at them. James' jaw dropped. Remus was the first to talk, at which he was failing miserably. "You look gr-no, fan-no I mean, perfe-" Heather smiled and kissed him on the lips, forcing him to cease talking.

"Shut up, silly." She said sweetly, a smile playing across her face.

Remus nodded in a daze before offering her his arm and departing through the portrait hole, his eyes still glued to Heather.

"James... you're drooling..." Lily said playfully.

James shook his head breaking himself out of his daze. "Uh, yeah, sorry. You look beautiful, Lily."

Lily blushed and looked to her feet, which were hidden by her gown. "Thank you."

"Shall we?" James asked regaining his composure and offering her his arm, which she took with a soft smile. He turned to Sirius, "You guys... I'll see you later..." He said as he shook his head.

A classic Sirius move. He skipped the words and went straight for the kiss, which, as usual, turned into something more, also known as a full on snog fest.

Lily looked on, feeling a bit on envy in the pit of her stomach. James caught the look out of the corner of his eye. "We don't _have_ to go to the dance, you know." He said suggestively.

Lily looked at him, "James... we're not even dating yet..."

James looked at her hopefully as they crawled through the Portrait hole. "Yet? Did I hear a yet?"

"No." She responded a little to quickly, a blush growing on her face.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Dumbledore stood before them on the stage, the band's equipment set up behind him. "Ah, Now that our Head Boy and Girl are here, I believe we can begin. Will James and Lily start the first dance, and the prefects join in half way through?" He requested, more than asked as he stepped from the stage, allowing the band on.

They made their way to the dance floor, hand in hand, then stood in the center. A light shown on them as the music began to flow from the stage, filling the Hall with a sweet sound. James placed a hand on the small of her back, and held her other hand out, while waltzing around the floor. A traditional dance always started any Hogwarts Ball.

They seemed like the only people in the room. Her hand on his shoulder, the other in his. Her eyes held his. She couldn't look away, not that she wanted to, but she felt that if she did, she wouldn't be able to.

"The hall looks great. Your idea seems to be a hit." He said observing the hall. The walls were charmed to look like hedges in a garden, beyond which, were trees. Floating lamps cast a glow around the dance floor, and fireflies that glowed in all the colors of the rainbow flew to and fro, like shooting stars.

Lily managed to catch a glimpse of the magical scene behind him as he turned her once again. "It was your idea too, you know."

He smiled at her. "Invisibility Cloak." She looked at him confused. "This morning at breakfast... the cloak I mentioned... Sirius must've taken my invisibility cloak."

Her eyes widened beneath her mask. "Aren't those really rare?"

"Family heirloom. My dad gave it to me my first year at Hogwarts."

The song ended, and Lily, James and the other prefects and their dates bowed and curtsied to each other, before going off and finding their friends.

Madison found Lily first. "Lily, you and James look perfect together!" She crooned as she pulled Amos Diggory along behind her.

Lily blushed. "Madi... shut up." She said with an embarrassed smile on her face.

Another song had started up, and James turned to Lily. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him. "Of course." She said as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor again, this time by choice.

He held her close, and enjoyed the feeling of her head on his shoulder. James inhaled her sweet scent... warm sugar... and vanilla... He found it hard to keep his hands from roaming over her body. Suddenly, to his dismay, she took her head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "You know that question you asked me... that weekend in Hogsmeade?" She inquired, her eyes bright beneath her mask.

"How could I forget it?" James asked in answer.

"Well... I thought of an answer..." She said suddenly looking down. If her mask wasn't hiding her cheeks, he would have seen a blush spreading rapidly over her features.

"Oh really? What is it?" He said trying to keep a steady voice. She wasn't looking at him. That wasn't a good sign. His heart was sinking. Was she going to reject him again?

"Why don't you ask and find out?" She said, glancing up at him before looking at a spot on his chest.

James caught her look, and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Lily Evans? Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered, his face moving ever so close to hers.

Lily could feel his breath as he uttered the words she longed to hear once more. She couldn't help it. Her eyelashes fluttered. She opened her mouth ever so slightly. "Yes."


	20. Chapter 20: Masquerade Part Two

**Author's Note: Well. It's finally happened. Lily and James are together... but don't you DARE think that my fan fiction will end here, or continue smoothly... no...Cat (me) would never let that happen. :maniacal laughter: Hope you all continue to love it!**

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, and some new ones too, 'The Prank', as I'm calling it, is courtesy of my dear friend Chrisanthi. 'Cause I couldn't think of one to save my bloody life.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_James caught her look, and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Lily Evans? Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered, his face moving ever so close to hers. _

_Lily could feel his breath as he uttered the words she longed to hear once more. She couldn't help it. Her eyelashes fluttered. She opened her mouth ever so slightly. "Yes."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty: Masquerade Part Two**

James felt like he could fly. Lily said yes. She agreed to be his girlfriend. Her perfect smile, her sweet laugh, sparkling eyes. He couldn't help it. He kissed her. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, he held her closer. He could honestly say that he kissed her then with more fire, more passion than he had ever kissed anyone before.

They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. Lily was blushing, and her lips were pink and swollen. James was grinning, his eyes reflecting no other, and he hoped it would stay that way.

He pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea how happy you just made me." He whispered into her hair.

She giggled. "You have no idea how many times I've tried to tell you my answer."

They stayed in each other's embrace until the song ended, then they went to find their friends, hand in hand. They found them, sitting at a table on the far side of the room. Remus was talking animatedly with Heather. Sirius and Audry had unglued their lips and made it down to the ball, only to sit at a table and be magnetically pulled together once more. Madison was no where to be found, Lily could only assume that she was dancing with Amos.

Lily and James took the empty seats. "Hey guys."

Sirius and Audry didn't respond, though, no one expected them to. Remus and Heather, however, faced them both. Heather was looking stunning in her plum colored gown and black feathered mask. "Hey you two." They said in unison.

"That first dance was... something. You looked like you were the only two in the room." Heather said, noticing Lily's flushed expression.

Remus nodded in agreement. "Indeed. And I could have _sworn_ I caught a glimpse of a couple snogging on the floor..."

Lily found herself suddenly very interested in the jar of rainbow fireflies which sat in the center of the white tablecloth. James squeezed her hand slightly.

Heather burst out in giggles. "She told you her answer, didn't she?"

Lily looked at James, then at Heather. "How did you know?"

"I heard you talking to yourself the other day. You were in the bathroom, I think you were rehearsing what you were going to say." Heather replied, nodding. "So? How'd it go?"

"Heather... don't you think... this conversation would be better suited... in say... the dormitory?" Lily said turning scarlet once more.

"Oh fine." Heather said with a huff. "Remus... would you like to dance with me?" She asked, standing up.

"Of course." He said as he joined her and offered her his hand.

The two disappeared into the crowded dance floor, just as Sirius and Audry parted. "Did I hear someone say that Prongsie and Lilykins have finally tied the knot?" Sirius said, a smile on his face as he stared across the table.

Audry hit his arm playfully. "They aren't married, Sirius!"

"Not yet, you mean." Sirius replied as he shook his hair back from his eyes. "Good job, Jamsie. You finally got 'er. Old Potter charm finally kicked in." Sirius added, a comical glint in his stormy eyes.

"Oh yes. Potter charm. Couldn't keep me off of him." Lily said sarcastically, referring to the many occasions in the previous years where James claimed that when the Potter charm took effect, he wouldn't be able to keep Lily off of him, not that he would want to.

James grinned. "You weren't so sarcastic on the dance floor." He commented tranquilly, loving how he could tell she was turning red at the memory.

"Oooh... speaking of the dance floor..." Audry started, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Say no more." He said as he stood and took her hand, leading her to the floor.

"Well, I'd hate to be left behind, shall we join them, love?" James asked, smiling at his girlfriend. Oh did it feel good to call her that.

"Yes, I believe we shall." Lily replied, playing on the medieval accent.

Everything seemed to fade away as they danced together. "You know... I was always serious when I asked you out... no matter how frivolous it seemed... I really liked you all along."

Lily smiled. "I always had a soft spot for you." She confessed, "I guess I always liked that no matter what I said, you always came back for more. It was always me or no one." She recalled the many Hogsmeade trips that James went with his friends, or alone if they all had dates because Lily wouldn't agree to go with him. Of course, he did have relationships with other girls, but even Lily knew that they didn't mean anything, to either party. For the girl it was the status of James Potter's girlfriend for a week or so, and for James, it was a chance to get Lily jealous.

"Aha! I always knew it was a matter of time." He replied, a grin on his face.

They didn't notice when the song stopped, and the couples around them changed. They just continued their conversation, in their own little world.

"You're not the only one. I knew it too... which is probably why I was so brutal sometimes. I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked you. After all... you were an arr-"

"Arrogant, bullying toe-rag. As you informed me on so many occasions." James interrupted her, having had the comment directed at him so many times in the past.

"Sorry about that... I was wrong about you."

"No, at the time, you were right. I was a prat." James confided.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Yes... yes you were."

"Ah. But you said so yourself, you liked me then too."

"I can take it back you know." She said, teasing him.

"Can't change the past." James replied swiftly, giving her a roguish wink.

"Potter, Potter, Potter." Lilt shook her head in mock disappointment. "Haven't you ever heard of Time Turners?"

"Of course I have. Havn't _you_ ever heard of the crazy witches and wizards who saw their past or future selves and killed them?" James said raising a brow.

Lily sighed in defeat, shaking her head. "Alright. You win. I couldn't take it back. Not that I want to, mind you."

James kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't want you to change it either."

Lily smiled in response, but remained silent.

The rest of the night passed without much excitement, that is, until the end of the night. Professor Dumbledore had risen to the stage once again, to announce the Closing Dance, which was to be performed, much like the Opening Dance, only in reverse. All the Prefects and the Heads started the dance, halfway through, the prefects left the floor to the Heads.

He was in the middle of his sentence when the entire school gasped, holding in their laughter. Dumbledore's hair had suddenly been bewitched to have chunks of different colors. Reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues and purples. It gave him an extremely comical look. But no, it didn't stop there, his stars and moon robes were charmed to have little alien's space ships flying around and zapping the stars and planets in a comical manner, leaving smoldering piles of ash behind them. On a few of the stars, stick figures could be seen with speech bubbles that said "Ahhh!" before they too, were reduced to ash.

Professor McGonagall whispered in his ear what the sudden disturbance was when a banner flashed overhead. "Happy Halloween From The Marauders." To everyone's amazement, Dumbledore laughed, and was soon joined by most everyone in the Hall.

"Why thank you, Marauders. I've always wanted to dye my hair a different color..." Apparently, he hadn't noticed his robes. "I think this prank deserves a round of applause. Difficult charms indeed." Or... perhaps he had. "Twenty points to Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors who were laughing broke out in cheers.

Still chuckling, he left the stage to the band for the last time that night. James lead Lily to the dance floor, along with the other prefects. Lily was still giggling when James pulled her into an embrace. "This has been one of the best nights of my life, Lily." He whispered into her hair. "Thank you."

Lily smiled, he just took the words out of her mouth. "I really like you, James." She said into his chest.

Even muffled, he could still hear her. Her words made him smile as he watched the prefects leave the floor to them. Slowly, but surely, the song came to an end, and the students began to make their way back to their dormitories. At long last, the Ball had ended, leaving Lily and James on the floor together.

"I really like you too, Lily." James said before pressing a soft kiss upon her lips. It was brief, but oh so sweet.

They met their friends, who clapped James on the back, and made comments that forced Lily to blush as she removed her mask. They all found their way to Gryffindor Tower, and slowly departed.

"Goodnight, love." James said at the landing, before kissing her softly.

"Night James." Lily said with a smile as she walked up the stairs to her dorm.

James watched her go before turning himself up the stairs to his own room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: In all honesty... I think this chapter could have been better. Possibly a little longer. So I apologize. I had trouble ending the Ball. I didn't want it to end... :sobs: I liked it! It was a romantic thing, and of course, nothing like that happens in real life, so yeah... I really do hope you liked it... but I'm not counting on it.** **It's like, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I didn't know how to get there... so sorry if it's a little... crappy. I'll make up for it in the long run! Promise! Scout's Honor. ((Good thing I was never a scout, huh?)) **


	21. Chapter 21: Torment

**Author's Note: Well well well... took me a while to figure out what I wanted to happen in this chapter... but I finally got it. Yes sir-ee. Props to anyone who can figure out what I was thinking about when writing the beginning of this chapter!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty One: Torment**

As the weekend passed, and classes started up again the next Monday. At first, Lily was having a hard time getting used to the glares and envious stares. But by Thursday, things seemed to have settled down, and the rest of the girls in the school were being nice to her. A little... too nice.

"Lily!" A familiar voice called her name in the hall.

She turned to see Emma Nems, a sixth year Hufflepuff running towards her. "Hey Emma, what's up?" Lily asked, concerned when she saw the girls face.

"Lily! It's Reese Easecups! She's down by the lake... we were playing around...and she... the grindylows..." She tried to tell Lily what was happening, but as soon as Lily heard 'grindylows' she set out for the lake at a run, leaving her bag where she stood seconds before.

As Emma turned to watch her go, a smirk came over her face and she followed behind her at a slower pace, knowing that the best part wouldn't begin until she got there.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily arrived at the lake to see a crowd of girls around something on the ground. "Make way! I'm here!" She yelled ahead as she came closer to them. They all shifted aside to let her pass through, then closed the gap in the circle behind her.

"What's going on...? Emma said that Reese was in trouble... something about a grindylow..." Lily asked looking around the circle, seeing that Reese was indeed, perfectly fine.

"Lily... so naive..." Reese said from her spot in the circle. "If I was in trouble, Emma would go for a teacher, not you."

Reese crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not deserving of him. You know that? He's liked you forever, and you think you can turn around and suddenly be with him? He only wanted you because you were the one he couldn't have. Like James would stay with someone as filthy as you, mudblood?"

Lily scowled. "James likes me, for me. Not because of the chase."

"What if you didn't have any of your precious red hair? Do you think he'd like you then?" A girl in the back of the group said as she pushed her way forward. Lily recognized her as Christina Kluntz.

Christina was brandishing her wand. "Why don't you get down on your knees, and beg forgiveness? Make the Unbreakable Vow that you'll never go near James again, and we'll leave you alone." She created a threatening fire from the tip of her wand. "Go on. Get down on your knees and beg."

Lily looked at them as if they were crazy. She thought they had gotten over that. Everything seemed to be fine... unless they were just being nice to give her false security... would they do that? A small voice inside her whispered the answer. _Yes._

"No. I'm not going to give into this..." Lily said defiantly.

"Yes you are." Emma said walking through the crowd. "It's not exactly if he would be surprised. Or that he would care."

"You're pathetic. This is why James wont give you the time of day." Lily spat, suddenly furious. She had an irking feeling that these girls meant business. Audry's voice echoed in her head. "_You should have seen the girls that came in about fifteen minutes before you. Tears, screaming. I think they might be plotting your murder."_

Two of the girls came up behind her, and forced her down on her knees. Christina came up in front of her, and sank to her knees, forcing Lily to look at her by grabbing a handful of her hair. "Let's singe her hair a bit, let her know we're serious... eh?" She said as more of foreshadowing than asking. Her want tip caressed a strand of her hair, causing it to blacken and shrivel.

"Stop it! What the _hell_ have I done to you!" Lily screeched. "If you really cared for him, you should be happy, that _he's_ happy! Even if it isn't with you!"

"You're going about this all wrong..." Came the amused voice of Bellatrix Black.

"Oh really? And what would you suggest?" An extremely irritated Christina responded, continuing to singe the ends of Lily's hair as the other two girls kept her kneeling.

"Well, the Imperius Curse, for one, then _force_ her to make the Unbreakable Vow." She said as if it was obvious before stalking away laughing at something her boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange had said.

"Don't you dare touch me." Lily said, her voice shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. They proved they weren't kidding. She found herself praying that someone, anyone would come and save her. She would be glad to see anyone that might help her, even if it was Snape... or Lucius... she shuddered at the thought.

"You're not exactly in the position to be telling us what to do." Reese pointed out calmly, obviously contemplating what Bellatrix had said.

"Come now, Lilykins. Don't _make_ us resort to Bella's suggestion." Emma said with an air of false sweetness, her voice cutting through the silence.

"Hell no! I don't _care_ what you do to me, it just proves my point! James will _never_ love you!" She hissed.

The group of girls glared at her. She was proving to be harder to crack than they had expected. Reese and Emma were furious. They both seized her by her upper arms and dragged her to the edge of the lake. Emma grabbed her hair and forced her face down into the lake. When Emma pulled her up again, she stared at her icily. "Will you give up on him_ now_, mudblood?"

Lily coughed and spluttered the water she had inhaled during her unexpected plunge into the lake. "No." Lily said simply. She wasn't going to give into this stupidity.

She was drove into the lake once more. She surfaced after a minute or two, spluttering and coughing again, only this time she was pulled into a loving embrace. "What do you think you're doing to her?" James voice flowed over her, sending a tingling sensation into her very soul. He sounded extremely angry. She could hear his heart beating, and the reverberations of his voice. She looked around to see the girls that were agonizing her had backed off, some still sitting on the ground shocked that James had appeared so suddenly.

It was apparent that James had thrown Emma off of her because Emma was now close to tears, sprawled on the ground. When no one answered him, he spoke again. "Your behavior is disgusting. Lily is special to me. And if I find that you, or anyone has done anything to hurt her, someone is going to have hell to pay." James spat, genuinely revolted with them.

They scattered without hesitation. He looked down to Lily, who was clinging to him. "Are you alright, love?"

She nodded slowly. "They wanted me to stay away from you." Lily intended to sound normal, but found that her voice would only come out in a whisper.

James held her close, stroking her hair, which was damp, and scorched. "I know. I'm just sorry I hadn't gotten here sooner..."

Slowly, the two made their way to the castle. Lily insisted on walking herself, despite James' protests to carry her. "No. I won't let them see me affected." She said calmly, determined to keep her pride intact.

James sighed, knowing it was no use to fight her. "Fine..." He settled for wrapping an arm around her waist.

When they reached the common room, they found their friends sitting on the couch in front of the fire, Lily's bag, the same one that she abandoned in the hallway in her haste to help Reese. They turned to look at them as they entered. Their expressions were unreadable. They flashed from relief, to anger, to curiosity and back again in a matter of seconds. They bombarded the two with questions.

Lily explained what had occurred, and then, curiosity overcame her. "James... how did you know where I was?"

James ruffled his hair. "You didn't show up in class. I figured something was wrong, so I left to go look for you... I'll admit... I thought they would do something, but they seemed to get over it... this morning everyone was nice and normal. When I was walking to the dorm, to uh... check if you were there..." James didn't want to tell Lily about the map until he confirmed it with the guys. After all, it wasn't only his secret to tell. "I saw your bag in the hall... that confirmed that something was wrong. I grabbed it and ran to the tower. You weren't here. But Madison was. She had a free period or something. I asked where you were, she said she thought you were in class with me, so I went to go look for you. It was only a matter of time before I found you."

He felt terrible lying to her, but it was true. He looked for her, just not physically. The Marauder's Map took time to search, all those dots... it wasn't until he looked at the grounds that he noticed a group of girls, and Lily at the water's edge that he realized what was happening.

After several questions from her friends, Lily said she needed some time alone, and decided to go take a nap in the Head's dorm. Ironically, she had grown quite fond of the place when she wanted to study in silence, or when she and James had to plan something for their duties. It was far quieter than the library, and far more comfortable as well.

She collapsed on the couch, and stretched before curling up into a ball and drifting off to sleep. Instead of the peaceful sleep she craved, she was plagued by fleeting dreams, which quickly turned to nightmares, all of which contained an eerie green light, before they reverted to a soothing dream again.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James entered the dorm to be embraced by the warmth of a roaring fire. He saw her hand, flung over the arm of the couch, entangled in her long, red tresses. He approached her silently, to see her lain out on the couch. Her arm was extended under her head, over the arm of the couch, her other lain delicately across her side, draping across her stomach. Her knees were curled into her chest. He couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel. Even though her hair was dried stiffly from the lake water, and was still sporting seared ends, she looked like an angel.

For the moment he observed her, he forgot why he was here. To wake her and bring her down to dinner. He crouched in front of the couch, and took her hand. Even in her sleep, Lily's grip tightened ever so slightly. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

To his surprise, Lily kissed back. Her eyelashes fluttered as they parted. "Morning, sunshine."He whispered, holding her gaze.

"It's not..." Lily paused to yawn. "morning."

"You're right. It's dinner time... wanna come down with me?"

She nodded. "Sure... just let me go brush my hair out." She rose from the couch and slipped from James' grasp, and proceeded to the bathroom. She had discovered during one of their study sessions how nice their bathroom was. It was equipped with a large tub, about the size of a swimming pool, much like the one the prefects had, but with many more taps, a shower, two sinks, and a toilette. In the cabinets beneath the sinks, were stored all the items both heads used in their morning ritual. Lily found her hair brush, and ran it through her hair, before examining the singed ends. She would have to see Madame Pomfrey about that...say her potions experiment blew up or something.

She emerged to find James sitting on the couch, his arm draped over the top of the couch, his legs spread, patting the seat between them. "C'mere."

She took up the seat, and crawled forward a bit so she was practically laying on top of him. He stroked her hair, as she lay there, her head resting on his chest. "I'm sorry Lily... I should have been there earlier..."

"It's alright James... I'm just glad you showed up when you did..."

He lifted her face and kissed her, letting his tongue play across hers. Her hands found their way to his hair, and he groaned with pleasure as she ran her fingers through it. His hands slid up her shirt, caressing her softly. She shivered with delight at his touch. After several minutes of being engrossed in each other, Lily pulled away, a soft smile on her swollen lips.

"We should go down to dinner..." She whispered, pulling herself off of him, trying not to collapse. She was certain her legs were jelly, and weren't going to support her.

James smiled softly and nodded. He didn't want to rush her. "Let's go." He said softly as he entwined his fingers with hers as they walked to the exit.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They entered the Great Hall, and took seats up near their friends.

"Why so happy, Lily?" Audry asked, inquiring her flushed expression and swollen lips, which, by chance or choice, matched James.

"Nothing." Lily said as she took a slice of roast beef and a side of her favorite mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Yes, and 'nothing' is sitting next to you." Remus sais, a grin growing on his face.

"I'll have you know that I am 'something'." James scoffed.

Lily giggled, mostly at remembering the heated moment that happened between them, but also at James and his friends bickering over the most frivolous things.

Dinner passed, as did desert, and the friends made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. They lounged around, talking to each other, whispering sweet nothings into their romantic interests ear. All in all, they considered it to be a pleasant end to a rather unpleasant day.

When they had said their goodnights, and the girls were off to bed, the Marauders sat around for a few more moments in silence.

"Full Moon's three days from now." Remus said, letting his wariness show through. He looked tired, and pale. His friends were used to it. Heather was not. For the first time in a long time. He was worried about his transformation.

James, Sirius, and Peter had all taken a big risk to be near him when he became the monster that James referred to as his 'furry little problem.' They became illegal animagi, wizards who could change their form to that of an animal. James took the form of a stag, Sirius a large, black dog, and Peter became a rat.

With them to help him through the night, he had become a 'tame' werewolf. But now... he cared about someone. Would that effect him? What if he tried to hurt her? He would never forgive himself.

For the first time in a long time. He was worried about his transformation.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: Alright. I know you're all reading... my hits count is off the charts... but my reviews are lacking... show a little support:begs and pleads: Thanks to those who review and keep my spirits up!**


	22. Chapter 22: Furry Little Problem

**Author's Note: Ah yes. Comments and Criticism. I love it. Only one person noticed my candy obsession... well... train of thought... and even then only got half of it. Emma Nems... M&Ms? Reese Easecups? Reese's Cups? Come on! I wanted some... and I was eating M&Ms... **

**Softeyes: I have never seen that movie... actually... I have no idea how I thought if that... I just did... I love inspiring people:tears: Makes me happy.**

**Jessicagreen: Ah. I had him get really mad in my first draft... but in my mind, it scared Lily... so I decided not to do that... **

**Daisfunk:laughs: What are you smoking? DSS! This chapter is for you, my addict. I'm sure they have rehabilitation centers for this sort of problem... **

**FGM: Ai! Glad you liked it!**

**Iris:laughs: Yes, they are together, as you keep reminding me. Even in your own fan fic. **

**No-comment-carissa: Thank you:tears up: I consider this practice. I want to be a novelist so... have to start somewhere!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty Two:** **Furry Little Problem**

As the week came to a close, and the weekend edged forward, things were going well. On the outside that is. Deep down, everyone seemed to be hiding their feelings. Lily was worried about her friends, Heather said that Remus was being distant, and that he seemed to be getting sick, Audry was worried that she would be one of Sirius' flings, and that he was going to dump her for some other girl. Between that and her ever frequent Quidditch practices, she wasn't much fun to talk to. Madison seemed to be spending less time with them, and when she did spend time with them, all she talked about was how great Amos was.

Remus was avoiding Heather, which caused him to become depressed. How could he ever explain to her that the reason he's slowly pushing her away was because he cared about her? James was worried about Lily, every time she was with him, she kept looking over her shoulder, and she refused to kiss him in public. He had a feeling that her encounter with those girls shook her up a little more than she wanted to admit. She also voiced her opinions about her friends. James made a mental note to talk to Sirius and Remus. Anything to put her mind at ease.

As the full moon mounted closer, Remus' appearance took a dive for the worse. He constantly looked pale and tired. Down right peaky at times. Sunday afternoon, he disappeared completely. Heather entered the common room to find the Marauders, minus one, deep in discussion. "Hey guys."

They looked up, startled. "Oh... hey Heather."

She caught the lack of enthusiasm, and the concern in their voice. "What's wrong?" She looked between them. "Where's Remus?"

Their faces contorted, they looked between each other, as if daring the other to speak. "Uh... Moony's... visiting his mum... she's... ill." James said the first thing that came to mind. Of course, they used that excuse once or twice before, but would Heather notice? He didn't think so. He hoped not. They promised Moony that they wouldn't tell Heather, and that if she came looking for him, not to make her worry.

She looked at him skeptically for a moment, but nodded. "I hope she's alright..." she commented before heading up to the dormitories.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As the evening ebbed into darkness, the Marauders were no where to be found. Lily, Audry and Heather had dragged themselves out of their dormitory to find Madison, who was, no doubt, 'studying' with Amos. They decided they needed some girl time.

When they returned an hour later, the common room was still lacking a certain four-some. "I wonder where they are... their rooms, maybe?" Lily voiced her suggestion aloud.

"Possibility, but I doubt it." Audry said as she sunk into a comfortable chair by the fire.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Lily, if James was in the school, he'd be here with you. Therefore, he's not in his dorm, or in the school." Audry said in an all knowing voice.

"And where James goes, the rest follow." Madison said in an observing sort of way.

"Great. So they're off sneaking around Hogsmeade?" Lily said remembering the passage that James showed her.

"Probably... wish we knew how to get there... I'm totally craving a butterbeer." Audry said with a sigh.

"I know how." Lily said in a voice that was barely audible.

"You know how to what?" Madison questioned as she fluffed a pillow on the ground.

"How to get to Hogsmeade. James took me before the Ball. That's how I got my dress." Lily said a little louder. She wasn't going to like what was going to happen, and she knew it.

"Oh, brilliant! Let's do a little Maraudering of our own!" Audry said excitedly as she sprang up from the couch.

"I don't know you guys... I don't think we should... its dark... and... Voldemort's still out there..." Lily started, but was cut off by Audry.

"Don't be such a party pooper."

"What if we get caught? I could get my badge taken away!" Lily protested, but to no avail. In minutes her friends were dragging her from Gryffindor common room.

"Alright, alright. Let me get up and I'll show you..."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They emerged in Honeydukes, and managed to slip out undetected. "Butterbeer... please? I'm dying..." Audry complained as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

They laughed and entered the pub, taking a seat in the corner. In a matter of minutes, Rosemerta appeared, ready to take their order. She smiled when she saw Lily. "Ah, how are you, m'dear? How's James? I haven't seen those boys in a while."

"I'm great. James is... fine, and the others are doing good too." Lily wasn't sure how to address the fact that last time Lily was here, James was a friend. A very good friend.

"That's great. What can I get for you, ladies?"

"Four butterbeers, please."

"Of course." Rosemerta disappeared behind the bar and returned with their drinks. She collected payment before leaving the girls to themselves.

"You were here with James?" Madison questioned, her eyes wide.

"Yeah... apparently Rosemerta, him and the other Marauders are friends..."

"Speaking of the Marauders... do you see them here?" Heather asked looking around the pub.

The clientele that night was interesting, but the Marauders weren't there. Unless they were dressed in drag as hags. Lily doubted this, and crossed out the possibility. "I don't think they're here... Zonko's maybe? Or Hogs Head?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Maybe... I wouldn't be surprised if they were stocking up on their prank supplies." Madison said as she sipped her butterbeer.

As the evening progressed, the girls found themselves growing close again. They admitted that even though having lives of their own was great, they missed spending girl time together. Heather confessed her growing worry about Remus pushing her away. They told her it was probably nothing, and that she was worrying for no reason. Madison confessed that Amos was actually a portentous jerk, but she felt left out since everyone in their group was hooking up with someone.

After hours of talking, the pub was deserted, and Rosemerta ushered them out the door, demanding that they go back to the school. They obliged, but only just.

They walked the deserted streets of Hogsmeade when Heather stopped in the middle of the street. "Oh no! My bracelet!" She practically threw herself to her knees, feeling the leaf covered ground.

"What happened?" The other girls said in unison as they turned to see her.

"It broke! It's the one my sister made for me before..." She didn't need to say anymore. Heather's Mother and little sister were killed by Death Eaters two years before. The girls were on their hands and knees searching for the beads and charms to the bracelet.

They had successfully gathered five of the six charms and a handful of tiny colorful beads, when they heard a peculiar growling sound coming from the path that lead to the shrieking shack. Audry looked up and squealed. Lily had found a couple of the beads and was working on picking them up, becoming extremely irritated with Audry who was now hitting her repeatedly on the arm. "What the hell do you want, Audry?" Lily said exasperated as she looked up and uttered a soft scream.

The other two looked up and fell over in shock. There was an extremely large wolf, which was attempting to get to the girls. The only thing stopping him was a large shaggy dog, and a stag, which were both struggling under the force and weight of the creature. Something could be seen near the feet of the three creatures, it appeared as if it was trying to get out of the way, and failing miserably.

The dog snapped at the wolfs heels, causing it to back up, the stag bolted forward at the girls, startling them out of their frozen state. Madison managed to say something about that not being a normal wolf before they managed to take the hint from the animal and retreat to Honeydukes. Lily couldn't help but glance back at the creature, she found it incredibly beautiful, and familiar. The stag was staring after her, and in the dim light of the street, Lily could have sworn she had seen that look before. Those eyes... so familiar...

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They didn't dare talk until they were safe in their dormitories. Heather collapsed on her bed, shaking like a leaf. There were vibes coming from her that suggested she thought the frightening incident was her fault. Madison entered the bathroom, and Audry sank into her own bed and closed the hangings. Of course, none of the girls realized just how frightening the situation was. Lily took up residence on the edge of Heather's bed, rubbing her shoulder. "Heather... it's not your fault..."

Her voice was muffled by her pillow, and hard to make out. "Yussidis..."

"No it's not. Your bracelet broke. We were helping you find the pieces. If anything, it's my fault... I shouldn't have let you guys talk me into showing you the secret passageway...I'm Head Girl for Merlin's sake! I should have put my foot down!" Lily took a breath. "And no one got hurt, so it's not a big deal. It was just some wild animal, and a few creatures on our side." She found herself thinking about the stag. Those eyes seemed so familiar... but she couldn't place them.

"It's no ones fault. It was a freak accident. And we're all fine, so let's drop it." Madison said as she emerged from the bathroom.

Audry poked her head out. "Madison's right. Let's fix your bracelet, Heather."

Heather shook her head. "I'll do it later... I just want to sleep now..."

"I'll second that." Madison agreed as she too flopped onto her bed.

"I'm... going to go into the common room. I'm not that tired yet... you guys go to sleep." Lily said as she stood and left them in the dorm.

She walked down the stairs silently, and sunk into the couch, curling up. The fire was going out, which was a sign that it was late. She stared into the embers, thinking about nothing in particular when the portrait opened and James, Sirius, and Peter stumbled in looking very disheveled.

Neither of them spoke. James looked between his friends, and his girlfriend, who was looking very terror-stricken and worried all at the same time. He didn't blame her. Though she didn't realize it, she was almost attacked by a werewolf, and then she sees her boyfriend come in at two in the morning all battered and bruised.

Sirius glanced at him, and nodded knowingly. Peter looked nervous, and followed Sirius to the stairs and up to their dorm.

"James? What's going on?" Lily's eyes followed the boys, and then flashed back to James, who was still standing at the entrance to the common room, a cut on his cheek bleeding freely.


	23. Chapter 23: It Was You

**Author's Note: Well, I apologize for the long wait... I had a busy weekend... beach, and then my cousin came over... well, anyways, I hope the wait was well worth it!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_Neither of them spoke. James looked between his friends, and his girlfriend, who was looking very terror-stricken and worried all at the same time. He didn't blame her. Though she didn't realize it, she was almost attacked by a werewolf, and then she sees her boyfriend come in at two in the morning all battered and bruised. _

_Sirius glanced at him, and nodded knowingly. Peter looked nervous, and followed Sirius to the stairs and up to their dorm._

"_James? What's going on?" Lily's eyes followed the boys, and then flashed back to James, who was still standing at the entrance to the common room, a cut on his cheek bleeding freely._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty Three: It Was You**

"Uh...well... Lily... I..." James floundered for words. An excuse. Anything but the truth. She would be beyond mad at him. He couldn't handle that.

"James..." Her voice had a hint of harshness in it that wasn't there when she first asked.

"I... can't tell you the whole truth..." James started as he took a seat next to her.

"What do you mean? What's happened to you?" Lily leaned forward, examining his cheek. "You're bleeding... and you three looked... well...like hell. Where's Remus? He's not in the hospital wing, is he?"

James groaned. Yeah, by now, Moony probably was in the hospital wing. "Lily... I'm... fine... I... think I need to tell you something..."

Lily looked at him, expecting him to continue. When he didn't she cocked an eyebrow. "Well? Tell me what?"

James took out the Marauder's Map, cursing the fact that he didn't look at it before opening the portrait. When he looked at it at the Whomping Willow, Lily was in her room with the other girls. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the map, and it unfolded before him, the ink tracing lines, creating an image.

Lily gasped. "That's not really... you...and me... is it?" She asked peering at the labeled dots in Gryffindor Tower.

James nodded. "It is. But this isn't what I have to tell you about. This is part of it, yes... but..." James paused, taking a deep breath. "I can't tell you why. Or how. You have to promise me you wont ask either. That part of it isn't my secret to tell, and I won't betray that trust."

Lily nodded, confused. "I promise."

"I'm an animagus."

Lily began impersonating a goldfish. Or that's what it looked like. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Finally, she managed some words. They weren't _exactly_ what she wanted to say, but it got her point across.

"Show me."

Or not.

James nodded. She had a right to know. He stood, and took her hand, leading her to the portrait. She followed without words, and watched as James checked the map every so often. In minutes, with the aid of a few secret passages, they were on the grounds, far from prying eyes.

"Are you ready?"

Lily nodded, and wished she hadn't blinked. Where James stood, was a rather familiar creature. An elegant stag, if she wasn't mistaken, the same one from earlier that evening. The stag took a tentative step forward, and rubbed her cheek with it's snout. It pulled back, and stared into her eyes. Hazel eyes. The same as before. That expression. It really was James. "You... saved me... It was you..." Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

Suddenly things clicked as she observed James in his animagus form. Prongs. He had antlers... Sirius... Sirius was Padfoot... he had to be either the shaggy black dog or the wolf...Peter was... Wormtail. Yes... the smaller creature at their feet had to have been him... something small...a mouse? Rat? Remus... Moony... Lily had always assumed that Remus' nickname came from a certain view he received, or perhaps, was the perpetrator of the crime. If Sirius was one of the dogs... then Remus was the other one... Moony... maybe Moony does have something to do with the moon... Wolves howl at the moon. Then Remus was the wolf? But why did he try and attack them? That didn't make sense...

James returned to his human form, and ruffled his hair nervously. "That's the other part I can't explain."

He avoided her eyes. Any minute now she was going to turn around and start screaming at him about how stupid he was, and how much trouble he could get into. But she didn't, in fact, she stepped up to him, stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You're amazing."

James couldn't believe his ears. Lily said he was amazing. Things sure had changed. Three weeks ago he could have bet his broom that she would have screamed at him. James wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I thought for sure you would hate me."

"I'm assuming you have your reasons as to why... but I promised I wouldn't ask. So I'll have to deal with it, wont I?" She murmured as she snuggled her face into his chest.

A gust of wind chilled them, reminding the two that they were outside. "I suppose so. You never know. You may find out anyway." James said as he lead her back to the castle, making a mental note to ask Remus, and talk to the other guys.

After darting around Filch, Peeves, and Professor Slughorn, they crept back into Gryffindor Tower. They kissed before parting their ways. Halfway up the stairs, Lily called back to him. "James... ?"

James stopped. He had watched her take the first few stairs, then started on his own. "Yeah?"

"You're secret is safe with me." He heard her whisper, then her footsteps fall away on the stairs and the soft click of her dormitory door.

"I never thought it wasn't." He said to himself, as he took the stairs and entered the dorm to two boys waiting for him.

"So?" Sirius sat on the edge of his bed.

"So what?"

"How'd it go with Lily? We didn't hear any screams, or anything... I thought you guys were snogging or something."

"She said I was amazing."

Sirius grinned and clapped James on the back as he sat down next to him. "I always knew you had it in ya, Jamsie ol' boy!"

"I told her I was an animagus. Showed her, actually, and she said I was amazing."

Sirius gasped. His jaw hung slack, and the color drained from his face. "You **WHAT**!"

"Did I stutter?"

"Does she know about us?" Peter asked skittishly.

"Probably. She did see you guys. She's not stupid, she probably figured it out." James said as he took the map out and cleared it before stuffing it into his trunk.

"How could you tell her about Moony!" Sirius practically shouted at him.

"I didn't tell her. I told her that I would show her, but she couldn't ask why, or how. And she didn't. She probably thinks that Remus is an animagus too."

"Well that'll go over well." Sirius said sarcastically.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, Lily and the Marauders acted as if nothing had happened. Lupin, of course, was informed that Lily knew about James, Sirius and Peter, but probably assumed the same thing about him. It was his choice whether he would divulge his secret to her.

The only thing that suggested something out of the ordinary, would be both Lily and James had dark circles under their eyes, suggesting little to no sleep.

"I for one, noted that you came in very late... or should I say... early?" Audry said as she took a bite of her bacon.

"I... fell asleep in the common room." Lily said as she stared at her plate, pushing her eggs around, not daring to glace up at James, save her friends get the wrong idea... not that they hadn't already.

"Save it, Lils, was he good in the sack or not?" Heather said, which was very out of character for her.

"I didn't sleep with him!" Lily shouted as she slammed her hands down on the table and stood up, drawing all eyes in the Great Hall to her.

Her face flushed, and she shouldered her messenger bag, rushing away from breakfast, and off to her first class, even if she was early.

"Was he _that_ bad?" Madison asked, her eyes on Lily's retreating back.

"I don't think she did..." Audry said, regretting her assumptions.

Down the table a little ways, the Marauders watched Lily, then turned to James. "You were that bad, eh?" Sirius teased.

"Sirius..." Remus said, a warning in his voice.

"You know what happened... or would you like me to tell the entire school what you said in your sleep last night?" James said warily, yet with a sound of seriousness.

Sirius looked horrified. He knew what he dreamed about. That was the _last_ thing he wanted people to know. "You wouldn't..."

"I would." James said as he took a bite of toast before grabbing his back and following Lily's example and going off to class.

Sirius looked from James to Remus. "He wouldn't." Sirius repeated.

"He would." Remus said, reassuring Sirius of James' capabilities.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James stepped into the dungeons, and saw the red head in question seated near the front, her cauldron already in front of her, flipping through her notes. "Hey." He said as he took a chair next to her and spun it around, straddling the back of the chair.

She jumped, obviously she didn't hear him come in. "Hey." Lily replied quickly, and continued looking through her notes, a blush creeping across her face.

He decided to avoid the subject of breakfast... and last night... "So..." Well that left a lot of things to talk about.

"So what?" Lily asked, putting her notes in her bag and turning to look at him.

"Aw, hell. What happened at breakfast this morning?"

Lily blushed. "Well... the girls noticed that I came in late... and I have to admit... we both look like we've have about an hour of sleep–"

"We did have an hour of sleep."

"They thought we... well... shagged." Lily finished her voice in a whisper.

James raised his eyebrows. He had to admit, he would have loved to be shagging her last night. Or this morning. Or now. "You told them we didn't?"

"Yes. They didn't believe me, so I got ... a little mad." Lily stared at the wrinkles in James' cloak.

"I see." James couldn't think of what to say. He wanted nothing more than to be with Lily, and now that they were together, he wanted more of her.

Lily seemed to sense what he was thinking. "I'm sorry... I'm just not ready for that right now...not this early." Boy those wrinkles were interesting.

James smiled at her. This is why he loved her so much. So pure, you want to taint her, and then, at the same time you want to keep her pure. "If you want to wait, I can wait. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to."

She looked up at him, comforted by his words. "Thank you."

Before either of them knew what was happening, their faces grew closer together, Lily's lips parted a little. James felt the kiss, so soft, amazing. He could loose himself to these lips, but he would be the happiest man on earth. The door burst open and they immediately separated as the class filed in. James groaned and muttered something about a cold shower, which caused Lily to laugh.

James stood and spun his chair around sitting down in it properly. Lily's hand rested on the table, her other was holding at quill, ready to take notes on what Professor Slughorn says. He lifted his own, and placed it over hers, causing her to jump in surprise, then smile at him. His chest tightened. Just that smile and what it could make him feel was incerdible.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As the class ended, students corked their flasks and gave them to Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Evans! I expect this'll be another "Outstanding', as usual?" Slughorn boomed, causing Lily to smile.

"I sure hope so." As Lily turned, she came face to face with Remus Lupin.

"Lily... I need to talk to you." He said in a whisper that only she could hear as he passed by and handed his flask to Slughorn.

Lily nodded and went back to her seat, packing up her things. Remus waited for her at the door, James had already gone half way down the corridor, talking animatedly with Sirius. Even from this distance, Lily could tell he was nervous about something, and she had a feeling she was about to find out what.

Remus led her outdoors, to a familiar Poplar tree by the lake. He motioned for her to sit, which she did, leaning up against the trunk of the tree. It was a while before Remus did the same, he seemed intent on watching the tentacles of the giant squid penetrating the surface of the lake.

"Lily..."

"It's alright Remus. I already know."

Remus looked at her wide eyed. She knew? And yet she was sitting here, alone, for that matter. "You do?"

"Yeah. You and the other Marauders are animagus'. I would've thought James told you that he told me." The look on his face made her hastily add the next part, "Don't worry, I wont tell."

"No. Lily. You don't know. You know part of it. I don't think it's fair to keep you in the dark either... you've been a great friend to me. And I wouldn't know what I'd do if another incident like the other night happened..."

Lily looked confused. "I don't get it."

"It was a werewolf."

Lily's eyes widened in fear. She was almost attacked by a werewolf, and James Sirius Remus and Peter saved her. Wait. If it was possible, her eyes widened more. "It was you."


	24. Chapter 24: Changes

**Author's Note: Man, you guys are the GREATEST! You all keep my spirits up and keep me writing. I'm so pleased that most of you think that this is one of the 'better' Lily and James fan fictions. Touches my heart, that does!**

**This chapter is for you, Dracomalfoysdragon! Have a great time in AZ!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

"_It was a werewolf."_

_Lily's eyes widened in fear. She was almost attacked by a werewolf, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter saved her. Wait. If it was possible, her eyes widened more. "It was you."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty Four: Changes**

Remus nodded slowly. He didn't exactly know what to expect. In a way, expect for the worst, hope for the best was coming into play right now. He was risking everything that Dumbledore had put together for him. Lily could get scared, turn around, and tell everyone that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Or, she could have a reaction like James and Sirius and want to help him. So many things were going through his mind right now. But he did know one thing for sure. Telling Lily was the right choice. If by chance, he is allowed to stay at Hogwarts, she can make sure that no one else wanders into him by chance during the full moon.

"Oh Remus..." Lily didn't know what to say. This explained everything. Why he was always sick, or visiting someone. Why he was pushing Heather away. She gasped. Heather... "Does... she know? Are you going to tell her?"

This time, Remus spoke. "I don't know... I want to tell her... but..." Words failed him He couldn't explain his feelings for her. Even before they were together, he would stare at her in the halls, watching her laugh and smile with her friends, wondering when and if he would ever hold her close, and see that smile and that laugh directed at him.

"You love her." Lily said answering his thoughts.

"I don't want to scare her away..."

Lily didn't know what to say. She could only imagine all the pain he went through every month. She leaned forward and gave him a hug. Remus was surprised, but not as surprised as when they pulled apart and he realized she was crying. She shook her head. "I won't tell Remus. And even with this... illness... you're still one of the best friends I've ever had."

Remus smiled at her. Telling Lily was _definitely_ a good choice. She smiled at him. "But I don't exactly understand why James, Sirius and Peter became animagi... James said the reason why he couldn't tell me because it wasn't his secret to tell." She paused, trying to think about it. "I understand that he couldn't tell me about... this because it's about you... but–"

"As animals, they can accompany me on my transformations. If I bite them, it doesn't matter, my bite only affects humans. Before, I used to scratch and bite myself. Now, I rarely attack myself, or the others." Remus smiled at the memories.

Lily wiped her eyes. All these years, Remus always told her that James was a 'stand up bloke'. She never believed him, or fathomed why he said that, or remained friends with them. Now she understood, and she didn't need to be told twice. James really was a stand-up-bloke all along... he just needed to deflate his ego a little bit.

"C'mon Lily... let's go back to the castle... I'm almost positive our free period is almost over." Remus stood, and helped Lily to her feet.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They parted ways, but not before Lily told him one last thing. As Remus walked to his class, one class that he and Lily did not share, Care of Magical Creatures, her words rang through his head. _"You should tell her. I don't think she'll have the reaction you're expecting."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Later that evening, they all sat in the common room together. Lily was hunched over a roll of parchment, writing furiously, Remus was playing Peter in chess, Heather was talking with Madison on the couch, Audry and Sirius were snogging by the fire. And that left James. He observed their friends, a small smile on his face. Sirius doesn't waste any time...if only he knew what Audry was thinking. He had a feeling that Remus was letting Peter take the lead, only to beat him, once again. Madison and Heather... did Heather know? He knew that Remus told Lily, and she suggested he tell her, but, had he? He stole a glance at his friend. If he did, his face gave no hint of it.

And then there was Lily. He smiled as he watched her. There were a few black dots on her face where her quill had splattered her, and she was running out of room on the parchment. That meant she would be done soon. As soon as he thought that, she put her quill down and re-read her last sentence. James stood from his seat on the couch, and walked over to her. "I'm sure it's fine. You've been working on it for two hours. Not counting the fact that you skipped lunch and part of dinner in order to work on it." He whispered in her ear as he took the parchment out of her hands.

"James..." Lily started, but caught the look in his eye. After all the drama and secrets that were shared, they hadn't had a chance to be alone together. She suddenly felt a wave of loneliness wash over her and realized that she missed his touch.

He took her hand, leading her to the portrait. They stepped outside, and James turned to face her, only to find that she had already buried herself in his arms. He smiled as he kissed her hair and lifted her face to his. Her eyelashes fluttered as he leaned in and sealed the kiss. His hands found their way to the small of her back.

"Could you not show your affection for each other in front of me?" The fat lady interrupted, her voice sounding agitated at their display.

James pulled away from Lily, his glasses slightly askew. She giggled and straightened them out for him. Lily said the password, and the portrait swung open. She made to step through it, but James grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Let's move to the heads dorm." He knew he was taking a risk suggesting this, in fact, he expected her to slap him.

At first, she just stared at him, wondering if he really just suggested that. First she thought of Lucius, and what he had tried to do to her, but almost as soon as that thought came to mind, so did James appearing out of no where, saving her. All the times they were there, alone, and he hadn't so much as touched her... James was different. He wouldn't hurt her. "When do we move?"

James grinned. "Whenever you want. I can talk to Dumbledore... ask about changing the password, letting him know that we'll both be there."

Lily nodded, and they both entered the common room to share their decision.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After dinner the next day, their friends helped them move their belongings. Dumbledore had informed the portrait that the Heads could choose a new password, in fact, James said that he was delighted to hear that they decided to share living quarters.

"He said something about, 'overcoming differences', and 'setting an example'... I thought that he was a mental for a minute." James said as Sirius and Remus helped him unpack his things.

"Knock, knock." Lily stood at the doorway to his room, a smile on her face. "Still unpacking?" She asked, and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, unlike you, I have two people helping me instead of three... speaking of which, where is Peter? I haven't seen him around lately..." At this question, Sirius and Remus shrugged, so James continued on. "And, you got your stuff in here first."

"True, very true." She said as she leaned against the door way, looking around his room. It was much like hers, only instead of the masculine dark blue which coated the walls, hers was a more feminine pale green. Where he had a large sleigh bed, hers was a spacious canopy bed. She noticed that on his night stand was a picture in a frame. She couldn't tell from the way it was positioned, an odd glare covered half of the glass, but she could have sworn she saw a flash of red hair.

James saw where her eyes were staring and scooted in her line of vision, obscuring the picture. "But... if you'd like, I can finish later." He said, hinting toward his friends to scram.

Sirius and Remus took the tip, but not before Sirius gave Lily a little shove, sending her into the room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said before shutting the door and leaving the dormitories with Heather, Madison, Audry, and Remus.

"Like that leaves a whole lot." Lily called after him, catching her balance.

"Don't mind him." James said helping to steady her.

"Wasn't planning on it." She said a smirk on her face, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

James grinned. "I dare say, I think I'm having a bad influence on you." He leaned forward ever so slightly, slowly closing the space between them.

Lily shrugged, looking up at him. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Not a thing." James said decisively, resuming where they had been the night before. Her arms snaked up around his neck, while one of his hands held her head, and the other held her around the waist.

He moaned into her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. He really had a hair fetish, that boy. James pulled her closer, wanting to feel her warmth, hear her heart beat. In one swift movement, He picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her down. His lips moved from hers to her jaw, and then down her neck, leaving a fiery trail. "James..." How long had he waited to hear her say his name like that? The pleasure in her voice, soft, yet begging for more.

"James..." He stopped. This time her voice was different. She sounded... scared...

"Oh god. Lily, I'm so sorry..." James jumped off of her immediately, but not distancing himself.

"I can't do that... not yet... not now..." Tears clung to her lashes, causing him to feel even more guilty than he did.

"It's alright, really. I can wait if you want to." He reached forward and wiped the tears from her eyes, thankful that she didn't flinch when his fingers brushed her cheek.

"I should probably go." Lily said forcing herself to rise.

James caught her wrist and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she fell back to the bed. "Don't leave."

"Wha–? James... I just said that I–" James put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Just spend the night with me." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Not like _that_. Just sleep with me. Next to me. Please?"

Lily thought for a moment before nodding. "Just let me go get my pajamas."

He nodded, and reluctantly let her go. In her absence, James stripped down to his boxers and turned down his bed covers, sliding in between them. He set his glasses on his night stand, and glanced at the picture of him and Lily. The same one that he had stared at the night before his father died. When had things gotten so complicated? Had his father's death enabled him to finally get Lily's attention?

No. He always had her attention, just not in the right way. Maybe he had grown up. He sighed. He had a feeling he needed a new picture of her. Though the picture version of himself and Lily had stopped fighting, and were now cuddling beneath a tree, he didn't want to look at it.

The door opened, and he glanced up, then did a double take. Lily Evans was standing in his doorway in a white fitted tee-shirt, and pink panties. "What?" She asked as she walked forward, and crawled onto the bed next to him.

"That... _those_ are your pajamas?" He questioned. Not that he didn't like her choice, he just always pictured her in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Or an oversized shirt that she stole from his room. Or nothing.

"Yeah. What did you expect me to come in here naked or something?"

_Yes._ "No... but I always pictured you sleeping in something less... revealing."

"Nope. I always sleep like this." She said pulling back the covers and slipping underneath them.

"I see..." He turned off the light on his night stand, and darkness fell around them. He didn't need a light to know where she was. Instinctively, he reached out, and caressed her arm, then brought her close to him.

Lily buried her face in his chest, and put and arm across his stomach. His arm was looped around her, the other caressing her wrist. She felt so comfortable. So safe. His breathing was slow, rhythmic, like his heart beat. She inhaled. Such a sweet smell. She could have sworn she smelled it before... but where? Her eyelids felt heavy, and she blinked. Before she drifted off to sleep, a picture caught her eye.

The picture on his night stand was of them. Fifth year, if she wasn't mistaken. Not a day later she caught him torturing Snape. She smiled in spite of herself. She recalled being so furious at him. Look at them now... she couldn't, and wouldn't imagine life without him.

James watched her fall asleep, continuing to stroke her wrist. As sleep took her, he saw a smile creep over her face, which brought a smile to his own features. He watched her chest rise and fall, and soon found himself kissing her forehead. "Night, love."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: I don't think it's a long chapter... it was fun writing it though... had writers block... but I worked through it! Hope its not disappointing! I think the reason it's a little short is because I only wanted it to accomplish two things. Remus, and getting Lily and James in the heads dorms. Well, hope you all love it! Review! I love reviews! By the way, Panda (My cousin) I luff you! Thanks for reading and reviewing, your compliment means a lot to me!**

**Luff you all!**

**Cat**


	25. Chapter 25: Confessions

**Author's Note: Well... everyone seemed to like that chapter more than I thought they would... I'm so happy! You all make me feel like... Well... like I'm talented! And once again, I apologize, that chapter was short... but... haven't I proven that I _always _make up for the things that I feel aren't their best? **

**And Just letting you all know... I'm not to thrilled with this chapter... I've been trying to get it done for three days now... I had a hard time writing it... I don't think it flows very well... I'm running out of ideas... and I'm getting writer's block every time I sit down to write a chapter...If you would like to see something happen in the future or have any ideas, leave it in a review. Much obliged!**

**Eternal Luff, **

**Cat**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_James watched her fall asleep, continuing to stroke her wrist. As sleep took her, he saw a smile creep over her face, which brought a smile to his own features. He watched her chest rise and fall, and soon found himself kissing her forehead. "Night, love."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty Five: Confessions**

Lily awoke the following morning, the sunlight streaming in the window. After a moment of laying there, she opened her eyes to see James. Staring at her. In her bed. Apparently noticing the distressed look on her face, he sat up on his elbow, caressing her exposed arm. "Relax, you slept with me last night, remember?"

She instantly relaxed at his touch, and visible calmed as the memory surfaced. "Oh yeah..." She smiled softly, remembering how good it felt to be in his arms. Even after she pushed him away, he still wanted to be with her.

Last night had been so... heated. She wanted it, but she didn't feel like she was ready... James had said that he would wait...but how long? She was scared. She thought about James like this a lot lately... but then... The memory of Lucius was too fresh in her mind... what would have happened if James hadn't shown up?

James, oblivious to her inner turmoil, had leaned in to kiss her. When his lips met hers, she jumped back, the shock of getting ripped from her nightmare memories with a kiss, just as she was remembering how his acid-like lips clamped down over hers in an attempt to silence her and cease her resistance.

They starred at each other for a moment, Lily's hand had flown to her mouth, rubbing her lips as if to rid herself of contamination, and she was breathing heavily. James' eyes showed concern. "Are you alright? I... Didn't mean to startle you..."

Was she alright? It had been a month, if not more since the incident... why was she thinking about it now? It was over... there was no sense living in the past... "I'm... fine. I was just daydreaming..." More like having a nightmare... "I'm going to go get dressed... take a shower... I'll see you at breakfast?" She crawled out of bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears as she fled the room, leaving a very confused James all alone.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"You don't think she's... still thinking about the... incident, do you?" James asked as he sat at breakfast with his friends.

"She very well could be. It was a traumatic event for her. And you and her getting all steamy yesterday night probably didn't help her." Remus said, taking a bite of bacon.

"Thanks Remus. As if I don't feel guilty enough." James sighed and pushed his plate away. "You should have seen her face..."

"Which time?" Sirius asked, which earned himself an elbow in the ribs from Remus.

"Seen who's face?" Lily said from behind James.

He jumped up, making room for her. "Nobody."

Lily eyed him skeptically as she took her seat. Apparently she had recovered from her shock, and with her hair pulled half up, loose strands falling around her face, she looked normal. Lily took a waffle and coated it in syrup, oblivious to the stares of her friends as she cut it apart and took a bite.

"You alright, Lily?" James couldn't help but ask. She gave him a shock this morning. He didn't want her thinking that he was anything like Malfoy. He would never do that to her...

She looked up, mid-waffle, and nodded. "I'm fine, why?" She replied as soon as she swallowed.

James stared at her, wondering if she really needed to be told why. "No reason." He said nonchalantly.

Normal conversation resumed, talking about what the next prank was (at which Lily suddenly became very interested in what was left of her waffle), when the next Hogsmeade trip was (two weekends away), what homework was and was not done, so on and so forth. When Lily had finished eating, James asked to talk to her. Alone.

Lily nodded, saying that she needed to go grab a book from the their rooms anyway, and that he could come with her, if he wanted, and they could talk on the way.

"Lily... I'm really sorry about last night... I... got carried away. I shouldn't have done that." It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it was a good place to start.

Lily looked unfazed. "It's fine. You stopped when I wanted you to. It's not a problem. I'm just..." What was she, exactly?

"Scared?" James ventured. "This morning... you were thinking about... _Malfoy_. Weren't you?" He didn't need an answer. The red that had crept up Lily's neck was answer enough. "Lily... I don't want you to associate me with..._him_. I would never... could never do anything like that to you. You mean to much to me." He had stopped walking, and turned her to face him.

Lily's eyes were filled with tears. "James... I... I kept thinking about it..." She broke down into sobs. "All morning... what would have happened if you weren't there." James held her close, rubbing her back as she cried.

"I was there. That's what matters, right?" James attempted to comfort her. "Lucius wouldn't dare touch you now. Dumbledore's still watching him, and so am I. Lily... I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Lily had stifled her sobs, and was wiping her eyes. "I know..." She sniffed, and rubbed her eyes some more. "It's just that... you scared me... it was so much like..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She was comparing James to... _him_. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm being totally irrational. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"You're not being irrational. You have every right to be nervous, or scared. Even around me. Especially after..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Last night..." The bell sounded, signaling that they should be in class. "Whoops. I guess I made us late."

Lily shook her head. "It's alright. It's partly my fault too... I never had to get a book." She confessed, smiling through her tear-stained cheeks.

"Why don't we just skive off?" Lily looked positively aghast at his suggestion. "We both need some time to cool down." He continued, voicing the reason behind the madness. "We could go back to the dorm, and have some Lily and James time." She stared at him. "Just talking." He clarified.

Lily still looked at him as if he were insane, but she smiled. "Lily and James time?"

He nodded. "Or James and Lily, if you prefer."

She nodded. "Let's go have some James and Lily time."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Heather sat in Transfiguration, next to Audry. McGonagall was ranting about transfiguring people into objects or animals. Something about it being dangerous to transform into something that doesn't normally breathe unless you learn to circulate something or other. She knew she should have been paying attention to her, but Heather found her focus elsewhere. Mainly the sandy haired boy sitting three rows in front of her and one desk to her left.

At the beginning of class, he had said that he needed to talk to her. But what about? And where was Lily? Madison was sitting alone, furiously scribbling notes as McGonagall talked. James wasn't in class either... though the occasional absence of one of the Marauders was normal. She recalled Remus saying something about the two of them talking... did they skive off together? Lily wouldn't... would she? She had changed a lot since she started dating James. A little more carefree... less of a stickler for the rules. She even became conveniently oblivious when they played pranks.

"Hey. Earth to Wilkisson?" Audry waved her hand in front of Heather's eyes. "I think she died. Or maybe she's sleeping with her eyes open..."

"Huh?" Heather blinked herself out of her reverie. "No. I'm fine. Just daydreaming."

"Oh good then. Would you like to join us here? In class?" McGonagall had apparently called on her, and Audry had spoken when she didn't answer.

Heather nodded nervously and blushed. It wasn't like her to space out, and then get called on. Heck, Heather never even attempted to raise her hand unless she was sure of the answer.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James and Lily sat together, his arms wrapped tenderly around her waist as they sat on the couch, talking about the issues they refused to voice before. "I feel awkward. All those girls in your fan club hate me. That's half the school, if not more." Lily had rested her head on his chest, and enjoyed feeling his breath on the top of her head. "What if something happens again? Only worse? And you're not there to stop them? I said some pretty awful things to them... awful, but true."

"They wont. And if they do, I'm going to be furious. They know that... I don't think they'd risk it." James answered in a whisper, kissing the top of her head. He had a feeling that this wasn't the only thing she was worried about.

"What about Sirius and Audry? She's getting nervous. It's been a while since they hooked up at Halloween. She claims 'it's only a matter or time before he ditches her, or worse.'. Is Sirius planning anything? You don't have to tell me, but I just want to be able to calm her nerves. She really likes him. I don't want her to get hurt." Lily snuggled closer, thankful that she didn't have to worry about James throwing her away. Not yet, at least.

"Honestly? I don't know. Sirius hasn't mentioned anything about it. And I'd know if he was snogging someone other than Audry. Sirius couldn't keep a secret from me to save his life." Should he ask? It _was_ nagging at him... just a little though. "Lily... what's really bothering you? I want to know what happened this morning. I know you were thinking about Malfoy and what he did to you...but just when I thought you were going to tell me, you turn around and say that you were acting irrational..."

Lily took a sharp breath. "I... don't want to talk about it."

"You've never acted like that, or like this before. Something wrong, and I think that's it."

She shook her head, protesting like a child. "I don't want to talk about it." This time her voice was a little harsher, as if daring him to ask again.

And as we all know, James Potter _never_ steps down from a dare. "Maybe you don't, but I do."

"James... I really don't want to." By now she had sat up and scooted away from him. Even when she tilted her head so her hair fell around her face, he could tell that tears were filling her eyes.

"Lily, love..." He moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she began to shake with her emotions.

"I was fine. All this time... and now I'm scared. Now, after its been over..." She began to cry into his shoulder, her sobs breaking up her words. "I'm terrified to get close to you... when things get... I get so scared. And I feel like screaming."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Class had finally ended, Double Transfiguration was over. Heather gathered her notes, which was actually a piece of parchment with random doodles around the edges, and the occasional blurb of something McGonagall had said when Audry elbowed her.

Remus waited for her at the door, and together they headed out to the lake. They took up residence underneath the poplar tree, leaning up against it's sturdy trunk. "Are you alright, Heather? You seemed out of it in McGonagall's class."

"Yeah, I was just wondering where Lily and James are... It's normal for one of you guys to miss class, but Lily?" She felt bad not telling him the real reason, but it was part of it. She was still telling the truth, right?

"I need to talk to you about something..." Heather could feel her heart shattering at his words. The 'I have to talk to you' line is never a good sign.

She stood up, aggravated that he would think she would sit here and listen to this. "Forget it Remus. I thought you were different."

"Heather, wait!" She hadn't gone two steps and Remus was already in front of her, stopping her from going any further. "What are you doing?" He was confused, to say the least. The only thing he knew was if he didn't tell her now, he wasn't ever going to do it.

"I'm leaving, Remus. What does it look like I'm doing?" She stared at him scornfully.

"Please, don't. I really need to talk to you." He was practically begging her.

Heather continued to glare, but didn't say anything. He took that as his sign to talk. "Alright. What I'm about to tell you is classified information. I'm actually terrified to tell you, I don't want to loose you over it. But you have a right to know... I already told Lily... and she told me I should tell you." He took a deep breath. "Heather... the reason I was out the other night? I know James told you I was visiting my mother, but... I wasn't out because of her. I was out because of me..."

"Spit it out, Remus!" She was getting tired of listening to him beat around the bush. Was he cheating on her? Is that why it's classified, and Lily said for him to tell her? But he did say that he was scared of losing her...

"Heather... I'm a werewolf. The other night in Hogsmeade, when you and the girls were out? The wolf that tried to attack you all... that was me. That's why I told Lily... because I don't want you guys to get hurt, or worse." Remus was now looking at the grass. How green that grass was... and look, a leaf... and another.

A chilly November breeze took them, as they stood there in silence. Remus had his hands stuffed in his pockets, Heather's hands had flown to her mouth as she stifled a gasp at his news.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Lily... I don't know how to prove it to you... I'm not going to hurt you... I don't want to hurt you... ever." James held her close, letting her cry. "I'm not him. I wouldn't do that... I just want you to trust me... If you jump, I'll be there to break your fall. I promise. You took a risk in dating me, and you have no idea what that means to me... I'm happy just being in the same room with you, holding your hand, seeing you smile, even if it's not with me..."

Lily's sobs subsided. She was no longer shaking, and she lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were red, as was her face, and she was biting her lower lip, as if trying to lock her sobs inside. She hiccuped, and tried to smile. James was so genuine, so sincere, she knew he meant every word of everything he ever told her... even when she thought he was an insufferable prat, he really did like her.

**It's more than like... and you feel it too...don't you, dear?**

_Not you again._

**I'll have you know I resent your verbal abuse!**

_I'll have you know I resent your advice._

**I only show up when you need me. **

_Well, I don't need you._

**Yes, you do. James is nothing like Lucius, and you know it. You just have to trust him. You saw proof of that last night. You asked him to stop, and he did. He cares about you. **

_I know... and... I care about him... a lot...__I think I might... love him._

**So tell him that.**

"James... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen...I just..." James kissed her hair.

"Lily, it's alright. You don't need to say anything. I already know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. His eyes reflected a warmth, a love she adored. She shook her head.

"No, James. You don't know." James looked taken aback.

He didn't know how the little things he did drove her crazy. When he smiled, winked at her, laughed, ruffled his hair. The sweet things he said, his kisses, his touch. The look in his eyes when he was happy, angry, upset... All of it. She was always thinking about him. But as soon as her thoughts turned toward a more physical relationship, Malfoy popped into her head, and she got scared. "I... I think I'm in love with you. But I'm scared... of getting hurt..."


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmares

**Author's Note: Ah... this chapter... I have a few things that I wanted to accomplish... I think I did it... **

**Villevallo'sluva: I luff you! I totally forgot about the nightmares... whoops. ((What chapter were the nightmares in?))I plan on having the story end with their deaths, so of course they have to get married... as for Quidditch... why didn't I think of that? Those are great ideas! I think you just helped me write like 2 chapters... well... when I actually get to them. Thank you!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty Six:** **Nightmares**

"You're a... werewolf?" Heather could barely form the words, let alone speak them. She wasn't even sure if Remus heard her. In a way, she was hoping the wind had ripped her words away. She felt horrible... here she was thinking how she had thought he was breaking up with her. Cheating on her? How stupid could she have been? Remus might be a Marauder... but he's not like Sirius, or how James used to be. Remus is different... and now she knew why... all the times he was sick... the closeness of him and his friends...

Remus nodded. In a way, this was going better than he expected. He expected her to run screaming in terror, calling him a monster. "I am."

"Remus...I don't know what to say..." She paused and looked at the sky. It was a relatively grey day... the sun poked through the clouds, then disappeared once again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared... heck, it took James, Sirius and Peter a year and a half to figure it out." He tried to laugh it off, but his laughter soon faded. "Heather... I'm sorry... I didn't want to lose you... I fancy you... a lot."

_What do I say? He's a werewolf! But I really like him too... _

**Tell him the truth...**

"Remus... I really don't know what to say... I like you too... a lot... but... this is... a lot to swallow at once..." She hated to say this, but she really had to. It was the truth. He deserved it. "I really need to think about this."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Lily? Thinks she's in love with me?_

James could barely contain his excitement. He always thought he'd be the one to say it first. Of course he knew he loved her. He knew it a long time ago. Lily was staring at the floor. He lifted her face to his, pressing his lips against hers. It was a warm, sultry kiss, so sweet. He broke away from her, and looked into her eyes. "Lily, I love you. I don't think I do. I know I do."

He wiped the stray tears from her eyes, smiling tenderly. She blinked a few times, as if trying to comprehend what he had said. His eyes shone her reflection. Had that been there before? _Yes._ She answered herself. It was always there, he's always only seen her. She was safe with. She always had been. He never let anything hurt her. In all their years, she was never hurt, and it was always because of James. "I love you too. I really do."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

That night, dinner was an interesting ordeal. Lily and James were so happy it was sickening. Remus and Heather were so gloomy it was depressing. Heather had promised not to say anything about his condition, but she did intend on talking to Lily.

"Moony, you look like someone put your puppy in a blender... What's going on?" Sirius asked, glad that his comment issued laughter from a few of their friends.

"Nothing. I'd rather not talk about it." He answered, then stood and left.

Sirius' eyes followed his friend out of the Great Hall, then turned to everybody else. "What's with him?"

"I think I know what..." Lily said staring at Heather.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked, as if offended by her friend's meaningful stare.

"I think you know. We need to talk, Heather." Lily stood, gave James a kiss on the cheek, then dragged her friend out of the Hall, without waiting for her to finish her dinner.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Heather, what the hell is going on? I know Remus talked to you. You didn't break up with him, did you?" Lily didn't waste any time in bringing her friend to her dorm. It was more private there. The only other person who could get in was James, and he already knew Remus' condition.

"No, I didn't. I told him I needed to think about all this. It's a lot to take in." Heather said calmly, though on the inside she was seething.

"What the hell is there to think about, Heather? He's a werewolf! Either you accept it, or you don't! He cares about you a lot! He took a HUGE risk in telling you! Weren't you the one that told _me_ I should take a risk on James?" Lily was throwing her own words back at her. "He may not have said it aloud, but his actions, his eyes, everything about the way he is says it. He's in love with you."

Lily couldn't help but repeat word for word what Heather had said about James. It was true for them too. "And you're in love with him." She paused. Heather was tearing. "Madison told me how distracted you were in Transfiguration. And then Audry told me how Remus had said he needed to talk to you after. Give him a chance. He's still the same. You liked him before you knew he was a werewolf. Why should that information change how you feel?"

"It... shouldn't... should it?" Heather replied, feeling guilty.

Lily sat down beside her, putting an arm over her shoulder. "No, it shouldn't. Heather... Remus deserves a chance. Go talk to him."

Heather nodded, and stood. Just as she reached the door, it opened, and revealed James, with Remus in tow. "Well look at that. How convenient. Here she is." James left Remus and the entrance, and walked over to Lily. "Let's give them some time alone." He whispered, taking her hand and leading her back through the door.

Remus watched James and Lily go, and was hit with a sinking feeling as the door closed behind them. He turned to Heather, who had tears coursing down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to comfort her, from what, he didn't know, but instead of getting words out, Heather threw herself into him. "I'm so sorry Remus!"

He enclosed his arms around her, rubbing her back. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one that's sorry... I should have trusted you, I should have told you earlier..."

Heather shook her head. "No, Lily's right. I cared about you before I knew, so why should knowing change my feelings? You're still the same Remus Lupin."

"Yes. I'm still the same." He said in a whisper. Why he was whispering, he didn't know. But in the back of his mind, he was praising Lily.

She pulled away from him, and gave him a kiss. "Forgive me?"

"How could I not?" He asked with a chuckle.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily and James had gone back to Gryffindor Tower, glad to be in the company of their friends. James was playing Sirius in chess, while Lily learned how to play from the side lines. Audry and Madison were talking in a corner, Peter was huffing at one of the tables, trying to finish an essay that would be due the next day.

"So where is Dear Moony and the Mrs?" Sirius asked as he directed his bishop.

"Talking in our room." James said, then grinned. "Knight to G4." He watched in triumph as his knight pummeled the bishop Sirius had just moved.

"Talking about what?" Sirius asked. When James didn't answer, he looked up, and caught the purposeful look in his friend's eyes. "Oh. _That. _Castle to B2."

Just then, the portrait opened, and Heather climbed through, Remus following closely behind, holding her hand. They never looked happier. Lily smiled at them, and Remus mouthed a 'thank you' as they took up a seat next to them on the couch.

As the night progressed, James had defeated Sirius in chess, then Lily played, and coached by both Sirius, Audry, and Madison, she beat James. Peter had finished his essay and departed to the kitchens for what he called 'a well deserved snack'. Heather and Remus had turned in early, but not before a kiss goodnight.

"So, how about the Quidditch game this Saturday? First one of the year. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Think we're gonna win?" Sirius asked as they settled down in the chairs, couch, and Lily and James took residence on the floor in front of the fire.

James looked at Audry, who is one the teams chasers, and smiled. "Hell yes. Audry is an amazing chaser. I think we would win even if we didn't have the other two."

Audry grinned. "Well, we better win. We've been practicing like maniacs."

"And of course, yours truly will be doing the commentary." Sirius said in a gloating manner.

As talk of the game continued, plays were discussed, positions, and moves were gone over. Lily confessed that she needed a good nights sleep. James told her he'd head to the dorm later on, so he gave Lily a kiss and she went on her way.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After Lily had brushed her teeth and gotten her pajamas on, she crawled into her bed. Upon moving in, she had bewitched the canopy of the bed to look like the night sky. Of course, it wasn't a very good charm, so it only worked when the lights in her room were off and it was after sunset.

She stared at the stars for a long time, and didn't even notice it when she drifted off to sleep. The dream was very peculiar indeed. She woke up, in a quaint little house, to find a note on her the pillow next to her.

_Had to run off to work. Little emergency. Be back soon. I love you._

She smiled at the note wondering who left it, and crawled out of her bed. She approached the dresser, and looked in the mirror. She gasped, and touched her reflection with her left hand. It was her, but she was older... she was probably in her early twenties. The sun poked through the windows on the other side of the room, and something on her hand glinted. She looked at it closer. It was a ring. An engagement ring, and then a wedding band. Apparently dream Lily was married. But to whom?

A crying sound made her jump, and she left her room, still in her pajamas looking for the source of the wails. A room next to hers held a crib, and in the crib was a baby boy. He had messy black hair that was oddly familiar, and beautiful green eyes. He stopped crying when Lily picked him up, and began gurgling with happiness. "There, there, Harry." She said, not knowing why she said that name, but the moment she did, she knew it was the child's name, and that the child was hers.

In the dream, time skipped forward, and it was now evening. She sat in the living room of the house, baby Harry on her lap. She was singing a lullaby when the front door opened, and in walked a man. He had extremely messy black hair, just like the child. He turned to face Lily, and to Lily's astonishment, she wasn't surprised to see an older James smiling at her. "How's my Lily flower and my big boy today, eh?" He crossed the room as Lily stood, and took the child, giving him a kiss on the cheek before kissing Lily with a little more passion than was suitable in the presence of an infant.

"We're fine." Lily replied, a smile tugging at her lips. "How was work? Little emergency turn into a big one?"

"Yeah, something like that." He said grinning at her as baby Harry began to fall asleep. "I'll go put him to bed." James said as he departed up the stairs and down the hall.

When he returned to her, he was childless, but still smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead and then her nose, and then he kissed her lips. "You have no idea how much I missed you today, Lily. I love you so much."

Lily felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, and couldn't help but wonder if he was always like this. "I love you too, James." She said, nuzzling her face in his chest. She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a whirring sound. James looked at her, then at the mantle on which a sneak-o-scope was resting. It was whirring madly, and James turned and peered out the window. "Lily, he's here."

His voice was anything but calm as his hand plunged into his pocket, pulling his wand out. "Go, get Harry, and run. Find Dumbledore." Lily turned to run up the stairs and get the child, but had difficulty pulling herself from James. "Lily?" She turned back to him, tears in her eyes. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly terrified. "I love you, and Harry." James kissed her again before pushing her up the stairs. "Go. I'll hold him off."

Lily nodded, "I love you James." She said before running up the stairs. As she entered the child's room, and slammed the door, she heard the front door downstairs burst open and sickening thud. She felt like her heart was breaking. She knew James wasn't in this life anymore. She grabbed the baby, and held him close to her. She turned on the spot to apparate away, but found she couldn't. She felt like there was an invisible net keeping her in place. The door to the room swing open, and a cold voice came. "Move aside. I want the boy."

"No. Not Harry! Please, not Harry! Take me instead!" She found herself pleading for the child's life.

"Move aside, mudblood." The voice said again.

"No. Never!" Lily cried.

"Fine then. I will force you to." The hooded figure raised it's wand, and pointed at her. She turned her back to him to protect Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light filled the room and she screamed.

Lily woke in her bed, screaming. She didn't remember the dream, but the green light felt familiar. She was terrified of that light. Why was it familiar? Was there something she didn't remember?

James burst into her room. "Lily! Are you alright?" He asked sitting on her bed and holding her close.

"I had the worst dream... all this green light..." She sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright..." James cooed into her hair, as he rubbed her back. "It was just a dream..."


	27. Chapter 27: Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

**Author's Note: Alright. Its not a note. It's more of a question. Do I really switch back and forth between past and present tense? And if I do... should I stop? I honestly didn't realize that I was doing it... but throughthemist, and my cousin both said I do, and that it's a little confusing to them. I'm just curious if anyone else noticed it, and if it bothers you.**

**Oy! I have an adoring fan:grins: and a long lost twin!** **:hugs Michelle and Lilypearl:**

**JohnnyisDead:laughs: I love when you review! You always make me laugh! **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw**

Before anyone knew it, Saturday had come. Lily woke, showered and dressed. She threw her Gryffindor scarf around her neck, showing her support for the team. The common room was empty, she suspected that James had gone down to breakfast early.

Upon arrival in the Great Hall, her suspicions proved true. James was walking up and down the table, urging his teammates to eat something, while he himself, ate nothing. Lily descended the stairs, and bounded up to him. "James, you have to eat something too, you know." Audry commented as she smiled at Lily. "Lily, please. Force him to eat something. He's hounding us, and he hasn't touched anything!"

Lily turned to him, a stern look on her face. "James..."

He smiled at her sheepishly. "Alright, alright. I'll eat something." Hey eyes the array of food as Lily sat down and took some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. Leaning over Lily, when she reached for some juice, he stole her toast and shoved it in his mouth.

Lily looked at her plate, then at James. "What are you doing?"

"Eyedin buh ebidenf." He said, his mouth full.

"Excuse you." Sirius said sitting down next to Audry and giver her a kiss on the cheek. "And you say I'm bad."

Lily looked to Sirius. "What did he say?"

"He said 'hiding the evidence.'" Sirius replied while taking a heaping helping of everything in reach.

"What evid– Hey! You stole my toast!" The team laughed as Lily glared at James, who swallowed, and looked guilty.

"You told me to eat something..." James replied in his own defense, since no one else seemed to care if their captain was murdered before the first game of the season.

"Yes, as in, eat something from your own plate!"

"You never specified." Pointed out one of the beaters, a muggle born by the name of Ian Jefferson.

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but found that Ian was right. James grinned at her defeat, "Well team, let's get out there early, I have a few plays I'd like to go over."

Shortly after Gryffindor team departed, the Great Hall slowly began to fill with Students and teachers alike. Remus, Madison, Heather, and Peter sat down with them, discussing their predictions for the game.

"C'mon, guys. The pitch is going to fill up fast. Ravenclaw's been bragging about their new seeker. We're going to want to get good seats." Sirius said. "Actually. You'll be wanting good seats. As the commentator, I get the best." Sirius grinned.

"Sirius, why did you quit the team last spring? You were one of the best beaters we had." Lily asked as they walked down to the pitch.

His face contorted in an indescribable emotion. "I didn't quit... I was kicked off the team for a prank that went to far." He said in a tone that suggested no more questions should be asked.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Sirius was right. I'm glad we left when we did." Lily commented as she watched the stands filling up around them.

In a matter of minutes, the stands were full, and Sirius' voice was booming out over the stands. "Good Morning Hogwarts! It is I, Sirius Black, the most handsome, delectable, charming, intellege-"

"Black!" Professor McGonagall was sitting next to him, making sure he kept his attention on the game.

"Alright. Sirius Black, handsome devil, giving the commentary." The stands were filled with laugher as Sirius slipped in his clever commentary, McGonagall, seething next to him. "The first game of the season, Ravenclaw, who came in third for the Quidditch Cup last year, and Gryffinor, who hasn't lost the cup since James Potter, my best friend, and boyfriend of his long time crush, Lily Evans..." Lily blushed as Sirius' comments, and felt the gaze of all the school. "Oh, look at that, she's blushing! Alright! No need to threaten me, Minnie!" Sirius cleared his throat. "As I was saying before Professor McGonagall so kindly pointed out to me that I was getting of task by mentioning that her classroom hasn't been properly cleaned since my detention with her two years ago... Gryffindor hasn't lost the Quidditch Cup since seeker James Potter, the team captain for two years, joined the team in his second year. Will they do it again? Bloody hell of course they will!" Screams of praise erupted from the Gryffindor cheering sections. Boos and other insults rained from the Ravenclaw section.

"I've just been informed that the teams are ready, here they come, Ravenclaw! Keeper, Thomas McBride, Chasers, Aaron Williamson, Louis Jones, and Anna Abdelnore, Beaters, Roger Clemens, and Jack Messicar, and seeker, Melissa Connors." Roaring cheers filled the pitch, as seven blue robed blurs shot onto the pitch.

"And for Gryffindor, Here they are! Keeper, Daniella Maddon, Chasers, Audry Benson, that girl is gorgeous!" This comment earned him a death glare from McGonagall. "Sorry Professor, just stating the obvious! Following Audry the sexy, fun, man that girl can kiss– Alright!" Sirius continued on, his voice less enthusiastic. "Ben Chasse, and Michael Bryant, Beaters, Gabriella Sharp, and Conroy Merrick, Seeker James Potter!" By the last name, his voice was drowned out by the screams of the Gryffindor supporters as seven maroon clad players shot onto the pitch, circling a few times with the Ravenclaw players.

"Madame Hooch is on the pitch, Captains Potter and Jones shake. I think they are trying to break each others hands...And the quaffle is up! Gryffindor possession! I told you Audry was great! Benson to Bryant, Bryant to– oh, that had to hurt. Bryant takes a bludger to the head from Clemens, Ravenclaw possession, Williamson to Jones, Jones... scores..." Sirius' voice was downtrodden, "Ravenclaw leads, Ten nothing."

"Potter and Connors are circling the pitch, no sign of the snitch. Gryffindor possession, Chasse to Benson, FOUL! THAT WAS A FOUL!" Sirius roared as he watched Ravenclaw beater Jack Messicar swing his bat at Audry's head. "Slimy, no good... alright, alright. Alright Folks, normally we only see playing that dirty when Slytherin plays Gryffindor, but apparently the reigns have been handed off for the time being... There's the whistle. Gryffindor takes a pentaly shot... SHE SCORES! Gryffindor ties, Ten, ten!" He whooped, sharing the excitement that rose from the stands. "Audry is the BEST! Next time you want to take her out, I hope you get better aim!"

"Potter in a dive! Has he seen the snitch? Conners tailing not far behind, they're getting closer... OY! JAMES! PULL UP!" Sirius obviously couldn't hold back his excitement. "Potter pulls out of the dive, Conners... doesn't. Connors is down! Potter feigned!" Cheers rode from the stands. "Ravenclaw has the quaffle, Abdelnore, Jones, Abdelnore, Williamson, Williamson fumbles the quaffle, and Chasse catches it! Chasse to Benson, Benson to Bryant. Bryant to Benson. Benson shoots! Ahhrg! McBride saves it."

Lily was sure she was going to be hoarse by the time the game was over. Remus, Peter, Madison, Heather, and herself were all screaming at the top of their lungs. She was so scared when James went into that dive that she had grabbed onto Remus and was strangling his arm.

"Connors is back in the air, circling the pitch. Ravenclaw has the quaffle, Williamson to Jones, Jones to Abdelnore, Oh! Abdelnore takes a bludger from Sharp! Gryffindor steals the quaffle! Benson to Chasse, Chasse to Bryant. Bryant shoots... SCORE! Gryffindor leads! Twenty to Ten!"

"Ravenclaw possession, still no sign of the snitch. It's anyone's game at this point. Jones, Williamson, Jones, Abdelore, Abdelnore shoots! Saved! Maddon saved it! Violence on the pitch! Jones has stolen Messicar's bat and smashes a bludger...who's it going for? Oy! He's smashed the bludger at James!"

Lily was screaming out of anger. "The bloody git!" Both Heather and Remus had to pull her back into her seat.

"Potter rolls, dodging the bludger, but now he can't get back on his broom! He's dangling fifty feet in the air! Lily must be having a fit... Ah. Teamwork. Merrick gets Potter back on his broom. Lily? You can settle down now... Ha! Jones takes a bludger from Sharp! SERVES YOU RIGHT! Sorry Minnie... I mean... Professor... please don't look at me like that..." Sirius' whimpered and many eyes were diverted from the match to see what McGonagall was doing to Sirius. Of course, that wasn't necessary. Sirius was holding the megaphone in front of himself for protection and everyone could hear what she was saying.

"If you can't give un biased commentary I'll be forced to..." But what she would be forced to do was drowned out as Gryffindor scored, making the score, Thirty to ten.

"Well, would you look at that! While Professor McGonagall was distracting me, Gryffindor scored. See that Minnie? You can't yell at me like that... it disrupts my commentary..."

McGonagall could be heard yelling something that sounded like "you disrupt your own commentary!" but Sirius was already back in the swing of things.

"Ravenclaw in possession, Abdelnore to Williamson... what's that? Connors is diving! She's not feighning! The snitch is seen! Potter is on her tail! Neck and neck! Oh... uh, Ravenclaw scored... Thirty twenty in favor of Gryffindor... Potter cutting ahead, reaching for the snitch! The ground is coming closer! Will they make it in time? Connors pulls up, Potter still after the snitch! Potter.. Move your bloody arse James! I can't see! Oy! Potter is down!"

"Oh my..." Lily was now leaning over the rail trying to get a better look at him. James was laying on the ground, face down. "James!" Lily was heading down the stairs before anybody knew what was going on. Madame Pomfrey was already at his side when Lily could be seen running onto the pitch.

"Is he alright?" Sirius' concern was voiced over the stadium, which was now deathly quiet.

James was getting to his feet. The game had practically stopped. The only people still doing anything were the beaters, and they were trying to keep their teammates, and the opposing team safe from the bludgers. James grinned and held up an hand. A tiny winged ball was caught in his fist.

"Gryffindor wins! Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins One hundred and Eighty to twenty!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Now, Mr. Potter–"

"Please Poppy...? The only thing that would make me feel better would be to see Lily's smiling face..."

"Mr. Potter... Don't you look at me like that! That face wont work with me! You're lucky I didn't make you change!"

Lily could hear James pleading with the school nurse as she stood outside the doors, hoping to be let in.

"Oh fine. But only for a moment or two."

The door opened, and Madame Pomfrey ushered Lily in, then retreated to her office, closing the door with an audible _click_.

"James? Are you alright?" Lily practically jumped on him when she saw him laying in the hospital bed.

"I'm fine... really... I just got the wind knocked out of me when I hit the ground. That's why I couldn't get up right away... I'm just glad I was laying on the hand that had the snitch..." James smiled at her cheekily.

"Well... there's a party going on in the common room, any hope of seeing you there?" Lily asked, not telling him that Sirius made sure she was equipped with James' invisibility cloak before leaving the party to go see him.

"Knowing Pomfrey, not a chance... but knowing me and Sirius, definitely." James paused. "It's only a matter of time."

"Of good. Because Sirius gave me something." She reached inside her bag, which James just noticed was slung over her shoulder. She handed it to him, and whispered. "See you in a bit." Her voice was suddenly very audible. "Have a good night, love! See you tomorrow! Feel better!" And with that, she shut the door to the hospital wing and waited around the corner.

James watched her go, then heard Madame Pomfrey coming to check on him. He stuffed the cloak under his pillow, and waited for her to make her appearance around his curtains.

"There, Mr. Potter. Are you feeling better now that you've seen her, and I quote, 'smiling face'?"

"Yes indeed Poppy." James smiled, then stifled a fake yawn. "Now I think I'll take that nap that you so kindly suggested earlier..."

"That's the first smart thing that you've said all evening." Madame Pomfrey drew the curtains and went back to her office, shutting the door.

When James was sure she wasn't emerging any time soon, he slipped out of bed and threw the cloak around him. He crept across the cold stone floor and opened the door slightly, squeezing himself through, he dared not shut the doors and set off at a run.

Around the first corner, he wasn't surprised to see Lily sitting at the base of a statue. He wrapped the cloak around her silently and chuckled when she suddenly saw him and gasped. "Shhh... Pomfrey will notice I'm gone." He whispered, helping her to her feet.

"James... I thought you would be longer..."

"No... you made your exit very nicely. She came out just as you left, and I told her I was going to take the nap she suggested." He was closing the small space between them.

Lily felt her heart skip a beat at James got closer. His lips closed over hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. She gasped a little at the shock she received when their lips met, but didn't protest when his tongue rubbed against her bottom lip. Her hands found their way to the nape of his neck, and his wandered her body, finally tangling themselves in her hair.

There was something about being underneath the invisibility cloak with Lily that made him go crazy. He tried to keep himself in check, make sure he didn't upset her, but he found himself pushing her up against the wall, his hands couldn't stay in one place for long. Lily moaned into his mouth, his hands found their way up underneath her shirt. After fumbling with the clasp on her bra, he pushed it aside, caressing her softly.

Something clicked in his mind. This is something Sirius would do. He didn't want it to be like this between Lily and him. Especially not for their first time together, and at this rate, that's exactly where it was headed. He pulled back from her, and looked her in the eyes. "Let's go, okay?" It's not that he didn't want her... he just didn't want her like this.

Lily nodded, and attempted to right her bra. "Here, turn around. I'll do it." James lifted up the back of her shirt and hooked her bra together, leaving his hands to linger on her warm flesh.

"James?" Lily voiced his name, a smile playing on her face.

"C'mon. Let's go."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They entered the Gryffindor common room to see cases of butterbeer, no doubt, Sirius, Remus and Peter nicked after the match, loads of Honeydukes sweets, and loud music coming from a bewitched muggle radio.

"Oy! Man of the moment at the door!" Sirius shouted above all the noise. "Smuggled out of the Hospital Wing by Lily flower!"

_Lily flower? Why does that name sound familiar? James has never called me that... has he?_

There was a wave of red and gold, and Lily was separated from James by a sea of congratulating Gryffindors. She smiled as James spoke about his emotions during the game, and turned to find her friends.

Madison was talking with Audry and Sirius. Heather and Remus were snogging in a corner. Emotions certainly were on a high.

"So how are you guys doing? I figured you would be glued together at the lips." Lily asked Audry as Sirius left to go find Wormtail and run off to Hogsmeade and get more butterbeer.

"I don't know... I still haven't talked to him about it yet..." Audry confessed, her mood darkening a little.

"You should talk to him. Maybe you're worrying for nothing..." Lily tried to comfort her friend.

"Yeah. Maybe. I mean, I'd know if he did something, right?"

"Maybe you wouldn't, but James would, and then I'd know. And I don't know anything." Lily said admiring Audry for putting on a brave smile.

After a while, James was getting irritated of recalling almost falling off his broom. Not that it wasn't nice, all the attention, but it was a rather embarrassing moment."Yeah, uh there's something I have to do." He said searching the room for Lily. When he spotted her he swooped over to them and picked Lily up, giving her a kiss on the cheek before setting her back down. "Hello my Lily flower."

"Lily flower?" She repeated, not in question, but hoping to jog her memory. That name seemed so familiar...

"Yeah... it seems right."

Lily smiled. It did seem right. "What are you up to? Get tired of recalling your daring feat?" She questioned, but very glad that he gave it up to come see her.

"Indeed I did." He said snuggling with her a little.

"Oh get a room you two!" Sirius called as he stepped back in the common room, levitating a case of butterbeer, followed by Peter, who was doing the same, with some difficulty.

"Maybe we will!" James said defiantly, holding Lily closer.

"We will?" She asked, looking up at him.

"We will." He replied, leading her from the common room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They entered their common room in a flurry of sensual kisses and clothing being discarded. Lily was in James' arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, helping to support her. He didn't stop until they were in his bedroom, and Lily was laying on his bed in her knickers. James leaned forward over her, kissing her passionately, his hands roaming her body. She shivered at his touch. Or was it excitement. She was always nervous about her first time, and was scared when she thought Malfoy was going to take it from her. But now... now it just felt right.

She seemed nervous. James vaguely remembered being nervous his first time... but that seemed so long ago. "You alright?" She nodded and he peeled his shirt off of himself, tossing it to the floor with his pants. He smiled at her as her hands wandered his bare chest. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared. He trailed kisses down her bare stomach, noticing that she was physically calming at his touch.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes... James... I want you." Her eyes held his reflecting all the emotions swirling inside her. Their last pieces of clothing were cast aside, James was filled with an untamable desire to be one with her. He never wanted this to end. This was better than any of the fantasies he had dreamed up. This was real. This was beautiful.

He hair was fanned out behind her, and her emerald eyes were sparkling at him. She moaned his name, he called hers back to her. The sweet ecstacy seemed to last longer than either had expected. Lily felt special. James made her feel special. She was giving herself to him. Lily had no regrets about it. He was so kind about it. He didn't rush her, or make her feel unsafe. James made her feel like no one else mattered, and indeed, in this moment, no one else did matter to either of them. The world could crash around them and they wouldn't notice, nor would they care.

"I love you Lily..."


	28. Chapter 28: Sorrow

**Author's Note: Bloody Hell. I was so nervous writing that last chapter. And then my computer short circuited due to a thunder storm. I was going crazy. Insane. Mental. I wanted to read my reviews so bad. And then my lovely cousin Panda( She also helped me with the names of the Quidditch teams...) called me. I got her to read me my email. I felt better. :grins: I'm glad you all liked it! The quidditch game was so much fun. I loved writing it! And then the fluff. It was a very fun chapter. **

**Iris2489: Yes indeed. I was a busy bee. Not like I have anything better to be doing... :coughcough: Summer Reading :coughcough: but that can wait, right?**

**Johnnyisdead; :laughs: I did it for you, I did it for you. Well, sort of. **

**Daisfunk: I read that one! Switched? Or something like that? Oh, I thought it was great! Interesting twists... but good none the less!**

**Michelle: Sadly, I don't want them to die either... but one of my goals in writing this fiction, was to try and stay true to the books that J.K has written... so, Lily and James must die. I'm going to cry when I write it. I know it. **

**My lovely cousin Amanda: You're lucky you're my favorite cousin... I'd have to kill you for all your comments and drug references... but, I love you! So you're safe to comment and criticize... but remember... I know what you did last summer... hell, I know what you did THIS summer!**

**As for everyone else; I love you guys! You're reviews make me feel so special! And... does anyone know what the hell a C2 is? Apparently I have 2 and I don't know what they are... care to fill me in?**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Sorrow**

December's beginning brought with it the first snowstorm. The leaves hadn't even completely fallen and yet, on the second of December, the snow storm hit. All outdoor classes, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, were stationed inside. The corridors that were already chilly in November, were freezing. The chill of the winds whipping against the castle walls, wailing at the windows was enough to make the students, and teachers, bundle up before leaving a class room.

Some students, like Lily, had conjured a fire to warm them. They held it in their hands, or put it in jars and passed it between them and their friends.

"This is what I like about muggle buildings...they're heated." She added at the confused look on her friend's faces.

"Heated buildings?" Madison asked, cupping a flame of her own.

"Yep. And in the summer, when it's hot, air conditioned, its like heated, only... cold..." She explained, knowing that she wasn't making much sense.

They entered the dungeons, which, by far were the coldest place of all. Professor Slughorn, a vastly rotund, balding man with a bushy moustache, was standing in the front of the classroom, sporting moleskin gloves, and a hat to match. "Come in, come in, I've got a fire going, should be warmer in here than it is out there..." Horace Slughorn was known to like his comfort.

In truth, the classroom was a tad bit warmer than the halls, but not by much. Lily, Madison, Remus and Sirius kept their portable fires lit, warming themselves further. "Today we will be creating Amortentia. If I find anyone smuggling it out of this class..." he chuckled, "Let's just say they won't have any free time for a while... Now... Who can tell me what Amortentia is?" Lily's hand shot into the air. "Ah, yes, Lily."

"Amortentia is the world's more powerful love potion... it smells different to every person, what appeals to them." She answered promptly.

"Yes. Very good. Five points to Gryffindor." He smiled at his favorite student. "Amortentia is a love potion, but very complex. Consider it practice for your upcoming N.E.W.T exams." He flicked his wand, instructions appeared on the board. "You may begin. You can also find the instructions on page four hundred and thirty seven of _Advanced Potion Making._"

The class passed rather quickly. Sirius kept making jokes about James slipping some of the potion into Lily's juice every night. Lily smiled at him, and he grinned. "Well at least it worked." He said winking at her. Toward the end, Lily's potion had come along rather well. When Slughorn made his rounds, he asked her what she smelled from the ivory colored concoction.

As the whole class turned to look at her, for she was the only one who had gotten it completely right, she blushed crimson. "Uh, well... I smell... a summer rain storm... cookies baking...snicker doodles, if I'm not mistaken... they're my favorite type of cookie...my mum makes them the best...and..." She mumbled the last part, cashing her eyes at the stone floor.

"What was that? Lily, you must speak up." Slughorn prodded her with his words.

She kept her eyes on the floor, but spoke up, just a little, only so Slughorn could hear her. "I smell James..."

"_Aha_, James Potter... Of course you would." He smiled at her, seeming to be unaware that he just announced the final scent aloud to the class. Hushed giggled ensued. "Ah. Well... please put a sample of your potion in a vial, label it, and place it in the rack on my desk... Remember! I find out that anyone has taken any and used it, their punishment will be severe..."

Lily cleaned up, and was the first to hand in her potion, before retreating to the door, escaping into the hall without waiting.

James caught up with her as she ascended the stairs back to the main level of the castle, gasping for breath. "Why'd you take off so fast, love?" He asked, although he had a feeling he already knew.

Lily ignored the question. "Ah. Well, this is my free period... I'm off to the library..."

"Lily, come back here..." When she didn't turn, he ran after her. "Lily, love... are you embarrassed?"

"No, you think?" She retorted, and immediately regretted it. "Oh, James...I'm sorry...it's just... I..."

"I smelled you too, you know."

"You did?"

He nodded. "Yeah... my potion wasn't the best, but when I walked by yours to hand in my vial, I smelled you, the quidditch pitch in the morning, and something I don't really recognize... a flowery sort of smell... I think it's a perfume my mother used when I was little... You know you smell like vanilla and sugar? Like a cookie?"

Lily smiled. "I never knew... want to come to the library with me?" Suddenly, she felt a lot better about the situation...

"I'd love to."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They had been in the library 'studying' for a good twenty minutes before a fourth year Gryffindor came running in breathless. "Lily? Lily Evans?" He asked when he saw her. She nodded, prying herself from James' arms. "Professor Dumbledore... he asked me to give this to you..." He handed her an envelope, much like the ones that the students received over the summer.

She took it, and the boy departed, leaving her alone with James. She looked at him, then at the letter. "Should I open it?"

"Well, why not? What's the worst that could happen? It's not like it's a howler."

She tore the letter open, read it, and gasped. Without a word, she tore from the library, leaving the note, and a very confused James behind.

The paper fluttered to the ground, and James leaned forward, picking it up. He read the note once, stared at it wide-eyed for a moment before reading it again.

_Miss Evans, _

_I request your presence in my office immediately. There is something I wish to inform you of. It concerns your parents, and your sister, Petunia. The password is Ice Mice. _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

Her parents? What could concern her parents? They were– James' jaw dropped. They were muggles.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James had reached the headmaster's office, he could hear Lily sobbing. Without thinking, he burst into the room, looking to comfort her. "Ah. Mr. Potter. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you followed Miss Evans." Lily was crouched on the ground, sobbing into her hands. Professor Dumbledore had abandoned his position as a teacher and a headmaster, and was kneeling next to her, being a friend.

"How can they be dead! They can't! Daddy has to see me get married! He has to walk me down the aisle! Mum has to meet my children! They didn't even know James and I are dating!"

James was down on the floor next to her in an instant of hearing her words. "Lily, love..." She melted into his arms, crying helplessly as he rocked her back and forth. "It'll be alright... Shhhh... it's going to be alright..."

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll return when you are ready." Dumbledore stood, nodding at James, and left them alone in his office.

The silence was only broken by Lily's crying, and James' occasional words meant to soothe her. "Petunia blames me..." She mumbled into his chest.

James wasn't exactly keen on the Lily-Petunia situation, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't her fault. "Lily... it's not your fault... how could she even say something like that?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one. "She hates me. She's always hated me... ever since my first letter... that same morning we were playing in the yard... she hated the fact that I was different... I think it killed her more that Mum and Daddy were proud of me..." She tried to take a breath, but ended up hiccuping instead. James rubbed her back, "It was my fault. The dark mark was over my house... V– Voldemort killed them..." She broke into sobs again.

The room fell silent once again as she hiccuped and wept. Voldemort was tearing families all over the wizarding world apart. This wasn't the first attack this year. Five Hogwarts students were orphaned, and twelve had lost mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, or other family members. James had lost his father, and now Lily had lost both of her parents.

A mournful, yet beautiful sound filled the room, and Lily lifted her head from James' chest to see what produced the melodic sound. Her tear filled green eyes met that of the phoenix, Fawks, which was peering at her from his perch as he sang his anguished melody. Lily sniffed, and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"She doesn't even want me at their funeral." Lily said as she forced herself to her feet and walked over to Fawks, stroking his crimson-gold plumage. "I don't blame her... I'm pretty much the reason they're dead..." She could feel the sobs at the back of her throat.

James stood and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're not the reason they're dead. Lily... your parents love you, even in death, they wouldn't want you to blame yourself, they would want you to be happy, live a full life, not be sad, or down trodden..."

Lily leaned into him, trying not to cry again. James was right, her parents were proud of her. They loved... no... they love her. Petunia was just being herself. Something bad happens, and Lily's to blame, even if she wasn't there, just because she's a witch.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she stood there, listening to the phoenix song. Lily felt lucky, as ironic as it may sound, to have someone who cares about her, to have someone there for her at her time of need. Now that her parents are gone, and Petunia still hates her, James is the only thing she has left besides her friends. James became her everything.

How much time had passed, neither knew, but Dumbledore showed up, just as he said he would, when they were ready. "Miss Evans, I do not expect you to be in any condition to carry on your work, at the present time. Therefore, I grant you leave until after the funeral. If you wish, Mr. Potter, is allowed to accompany you to the event."

Lily looked at James and nodded. "If he wants to, I would very much like to have his company." She said with as much courage as she could muster.

"Of course I want to, love. I wouldn't leave you to face this alone."

"Very well then. James, I will write to your mother, explaining what has happened. You both may go, and pack your things. When you are ready, you may come back here, I will be here, and you can floo to the Lily's house." Dumbledore said calmly, taking the seat behind his desk.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily and James returned to his office within the hour, luggage in tow, courtesy of James. "Sir... I don't think my house is connected to the floo network..." Lily wasn't keen on going back to her house, but she was almost positive that she couldn't get back through the fire.

"I have my connections, and for the day, I have set up a brief period of time where you can floo to your home. I will owl you with the next time, so you can return. Now, you best be off, Petunia will be there to greet you, I have made sure of this. Lily, your family will be arriving tomorrow afternoon...Yes, I believe it is time." He nodded as she stepped up to the fire, and took a fist full of floo powder. "The phrase is 'Evans Estate'."

Lily nodded, stepped into the fireplace, and called out "Evans Estate!" As she threw the powder into the fire. Green flames errupted around her, and she was sent spiraling. She caught brief glimpses of other wizarding homes, and wanted to take a look around them, but before she knew it, she skidded into her home.

The first thing she noticed when her head stopped spinning was that there was a foot next to her face, and it was tapping impatiently. Lily lifted her ash and soot covered face, and saw her sister, arms folded across her chest, looking very irritated.

But irritated didn't even begin to cover Petunia's emotions as James skidded out of the fire place behind her with two over night bags. "One heck of a trip, eh Lily?" He said as he got to his feet and helped Lily up as well.

"Uh... Petunia, this is my boyfriend, James Potter...James, this is my sister, Petunia..." Lily introduced them, and was glad that Petunia hadn't bitten her head off yet. So far, so good. "Petunia, James is going to be staying... for... emotional support."

Petunia looked furious. "After the funeral, I don't care where you go, _freak_, but you aren't staying here. This is _my _house now. And after this, I want _nothing_ to do with you." She eyed James. "Or_ you_." She turned on heel, and stalked into the kitchen.

James' eyes followed her, then looked to Lily. "What crawled up her arse and died?"

"Surprisingly, nothing, that I know of. And this is her on a good day." Lily said with a shrug. "C'mon, I'll show you upstairs."

"What's good about it?" James mumbled, apparently angry at Petunia for treating Lily that way.


	29. Chapter 29: Remembrance

**Author's Note: Yeah. I killed her parents. I'm a full fledged murderer now. Better run for it! Alright, explanation time.** **In the book, Harry lives with Petunia and Vernon, If his grandparents were alive, wouldn't he live with them instead of the sister who hated his mother?** **That's just my view on it, so I killed them off. And it would make Petunia hate Lily even more. **

**Iris2489: XP I'm just going to call you Iris... I can't remember your numbers and have to keep going back and forth... -.-;; :Laughs: I love your reviews. Always making me giggle, or smile, or tear. Or some emotion comes out in the open. I know the chapter was depressing, as will be this one... but what's a good book if it doesn't touch you heart and soul? If it doesn't make you laugh, or cry, or smile? **

**Amanda(My fluff panda): I know where you're going to college, so THERE! XD**

**nD kS nW: Stop? Stop what? The chapter? Cause I was tired and it seemed like a good place to stop? Nah. School starts the 31st fore me. Sad as it may be. Aw... do I really "capture the essence of what J.K Rowling had in mind for them"? Thats one of the best comments I've ever gotten. I LUFF YOU:hugs:**

**Michelle: Holy crow. The entire story? I know for a fact that it's over two hundred pages... :has a word doc. With all the chapters on it: You're crazy. But I luff you:snugs: as for sex, they will... might... eventually... :evil grin: **

**FGM; :pats your back: It's alright... things are going to be alright... wow... I sound like James... XD **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Remembrance**

Lily woke the day of the funeral, a somber mood had already fallen on the house despite the sun poking through the clouds of winter every so often. Petunia wouldn't let her help with the funeral, and Lily was almost positive that the only reason she was allowed to attend was because of Professor Dumbledore.

She glanced around her room, looking at all the things she had acquired over the years, the things from her childhood, the things she didn't bring to Hogwarts. Petunia made it clear that Lily was to get out of the house the moment the funeral was over. Since her parents died unexpectedly, they hadn't made a Will, and things were left to be divided among their daughters. Petunia claimed the house and 'any thing else that I want'. Lily just wanted her stuff from her room.

A picture on her bedside table was the thing she wanted most. It was taken before her fifth year. Her and her parents had posed at Platform Nine and Three Quarters for Madison's parents to take the picture of them. Lily's prefect badge was pinned to her chest, and she was smiling. Her parents kept hugging her and smiling at the camera. As she stared at it, watching them beaming up at her, she noticed something in the picture that she could have sworn wasn't there before. In the background, beyond her and her parents, a boy was leaning up against the brick wall, staring down at Lily and her parents. He had messy, black hair, and glasses. His expression was that of longing, until two other boys came up to him and dragged him on the train.

Lily's eyes lifted from the photograph, and flicked across her room, to where James was sleeping. Sprawled out on a bed they had transfigured three nights ago from a pillow. His glasses were on her desk, the covers were tangled around him; showing off his bare chest, and he was breathing deeply. She rolled out of her bed, and crossed the room, kneeling next to is bed. "James..." She cooed, taking his hand in hers. He grunted, but didn't move. "James...?" Lily spoke a little louder.

"Hnn?" He pried his eyes open, and smiled sleepily at her. "Morning..." He yawned, and sat up. "Here... sit here." He patted the bed next to him.

She crawled onto the bed, placing herself between his legs. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to go." She mumbled, the tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"Darling, you have to... as closure. At the very least." James recalled his own father's funeral, how he didn't want to go, he refused to believe that his father, the man he looked up to was gone. His mother had told him the same thing. "You don't have to like being there, but you should go... see them off..."

She nodded, and he felt the moistness of her tears as they dripped onto his bare skin.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They gathered in the cemetery, listening to a priest who never knew them talk about Rose and George Evans as if he were their closest friend. Lily was squeezing James' hand, and he squeezed back, just as tight, letting her know he was there for her.

All she could think about was how she wanted this day to be over. How she wanted to go back to Hogwarts and stay there. She didn't want to be part of the world outside, the world of chaos and turmoil. She wanted to stay safe, inside the walls of the castle.

People Lily didn't know said kind words about her parents, and how much they loved their daughters, and bragged about them. One woman mentioned how proud they were that their youngest daughter, Lily, was accepted into a boarding school. She smiled through her tears. She never knew that her parents made up a lie to brag about her.

The small crowd thinned, as people stepped forward and threw flowers on top of the caskets. Lily was the last to place her flowers on the caskets. She placed two on each. A red rose, to signify love, and black rose to signify death.

After the funeral, everything was a blur. She vaguely remembered going back to her–no, Petunia's house, finding an owl in her room, telling her to take the Knight Bus with James to the Leaky Cauldron, and floo back to Hogwarts, the phrase being "Phoenix Lair", when they were ready. An argument with Petunia and a few choice words later, they were up in her room packing to leave.

Lily packed the things she wanted to keep from her room, which wasn't much, but the first thing she grabbed was the photograph. There was her jewelry box from her parents her first year at Hogwarts, a banner for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and photographs of the school and her friends.

Before she knew it, she was flagging down the Knight Bus with James. "Don't worry about her Lily, I hate to say it, but you're sister's a prat. I was debating on hexing her... she shouldn't talk to you like that."

The purple triple decker bus popped in a few houses down and skidded to a halt in front of them. "'lo there. My name's– Oy! James Potter! What 'chu doin' outside of Hogwarts, eh?"

"Hello Ernie. I'm helping my girlfriend through a tough time..." He said nodding his head in Lily's direction.

Her eyes were glazed over. Things didn't seem to matter to her. Only James. Ernie nodded in understanding, and grabbed the two bags from James. "Where to?"

"Oh uh, the Leaky Cauldron." James said before turning to Lily. "Lily, love, the bus is here." She seemed to fragile, like one work could make her, or break her.

She blinked, and seemed to come to. "Huh? Oh, Hello." She attempted a smile at Ernie, just realizing he was there. She let James usher her onto the bus, and seat her in a plush chair by the window.

With a _BANG_ and a jolt, they were off, speeding down the road for the Leaky Cauldron. There were stops along the way, and James made sure Lily stayed in her seat instead of rocketing forward.

Within the hour, they were stopped in front of the pub, and let off. Tom the inn keeper was waiting for them. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Lovely to see you, come now, I've got to get you back to Hogwarts safely."

Lily flooed first, followed closely by James and their bags. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Hello, Lily, James. I didn't expect you back so soon."

Being back in the castle seemed to snap Lily back to life. "I had a fight with my sister. Actually, it was more of her yelling at me and blaming me for everything. So we packed up and left."

"I see. You are... feeling better? Up to going to class so soon?" He seemed skeptical.

Lily nodded. "Life wasn't meant to dwell on sorrows. James is right. My parents would want me to be happy. And I'm going to do just that, for them, if not for myself."

"Wise words, Miss Evans. If you're hungry, I believe dinner shall be served momentarily."

"Thank you, Professor. Really. Thank you." Lily smiled and left the office.

Professor Dumbledore turned to James. "Is she really alright?"

James nodded. "I think so... she seemed out of it, but I think she just wants to forget that it ever happened... I don't exactly blame her..."

He nodded. "Watch over her, James. She may not be as stable as she wants to be."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: Alright. First things first. I've never been to a funeral before, so I'm really sorry if it didn't seem right, or didn't seem as sad as it should have been. Though I do thank my cousin, Amanda, for helping me with that part of the chapter. And I'm sorry this was kinda short... but... summer is coming to a close for me, so I'm trying to hang out with my friends, and write at the same time. Don't worry though, chapters should be relatively fast!** **I luff you all, and review!**

**Cat**


	30. Chapter 30: Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your support! I love you all! I know the last chapter was... short, to say the least, I'm glad most everybody thought I got the emotional part of the funeral across, and I'm hoping that the next few chapters make up for it. **

**Johnnyisdead: How did I know you'd say something like that... hmmm a puppy, eh? Ohh Sirius... **

**Michelle; :tears: Really? The original story :squeezes to death: Your happiness? Guess I have to keep writing then, eh? And I plan to write during school, but the chapters might be spread out more. And possibly not as long, but don't count on that part. **

**Iris: You scared the crap out of me. I didn't look at the username when I read the review in an email, I flipped out. Then I read the rest and was like: Oh shite! Thank god she was kidding. :wipes sweat away: XD**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Thirty: Home for the Holidays**

Christmas holidays were descending on them fast. Hogsmeade weekends were spent shopping for gifts for loved ones. The weather was colder than ever, the snow coming down in torrents every day or so.

Hogwarts was carpeted in white. Hagrid had brought up all twelve Christmas trees, and they were being decorated by the teachers. Classes were passing abnormally fast, as most students expected them to drag by in anticipation of the up coming holidays.

Professor McGonagall made her rounds, letting people sign up to stay at the castle over the break. At dinner one night the list came by Gryffindor table. Lily seized it in a hurry and began to scrawl her name on the list.

James gaped at her. "You're not going home for the Holidays?"

Lily didn't look up, but she did visibly flinch. "No. Petunia made it quite clear that I'm never to go back to that house again. Honestly, I don't want to go back. That means I'm staying here for the first time." She dotted her i's and passed the list along.

James looked at Sirius, and then dashed from the Great Hall, a roll hanging out of his mouth. Lily watched him go then turned back to their friends. "Did I say something wrong?"

Everybody shrugged, which wasn't much help.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily didn't see James again until their patrol later that night. They were decorating the halls as they went, stringing holly and placing mistletoe. "We have to put some here..." James said pointing to a rafter.

"Why here?"

"Because we pass by here everyday after Transfiguration. And when we don't have transfiguration, it's charms." He grinned at his answer.

Lily suppressed her smile with a sigh, but hung the mistletoe anyways. "There. Is that better?"

James kissed her softly. "Now it is." He said with a smile.

Lily grinned. How lucky was she? James was always there for her when she needed him, whether she asked him to be, or not. She cared about him, and loved him, and he felt the same for her.

After walking around some more, giving detentions to couples they found in broom closets, one of them being Sirius and Audry, at which Lily gasped and shrieked "Can you do that in the common room?" the school was finally quiet and they both set off for the Head's dormitories.

"So where did you rush off to at dinner?" Lily asked as she turned to the unicorn and wizard statue. "Moonlight mischief." As the statues slid out of place, she walked past them and through the door, James following behind her.

"You'll see. I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise." He said with a mischievous grin.

"A surprise, eh?" Lily repeated, then slid up to him, locking her arms around his neck. She pouted, "Can't you tell me?"

He looked tempted for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Lily, but you'll find out soon enough."

This time Lily really did pout. "Not fair. If it's a surprise you shouldn't have told me. Now I'm going to want to know."

"Aw, poor thing... come here, James will make it all better..." He said in mock sympathy as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lily smiled into the kiss he laid on her lips. His hands raced up and down her backside before slipping under her shirt. An idea struck her, and she pulled away. "Not tonight. Unless you tell me, that is." She said with a devilish smile.

"Oh well then." He pecked her on the lips. "Good night then." He turned and walked into his bedroom, mentally cursing himself the whole way.

Lily stood where he left her, flabbergasted. James just walked away from her. She didn't know whether to be mad at him, or to be happy that he's still keeping whatever it is a surprise.

After shaking herself from her thoughts, she stalked to her room, not quite mad, but rather peeved that there wasn't more romance that night.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, James came bolting into her room, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Lily!" He shook her gently. "Wake up!"

"Nnn?" She rolled over an looked at him before pulling the covers over her head. "Go 'way."

"Lily, come on."

When she didn't respond he sighed. "Fine then. I guess you don't want your surprise." Before the word 'surprise' left his mouth she was kneeling next to him, the covers thrown to the side, an eager look plastered on her face.

He grinned. "You're coming home with me for the holidays."

Her jaw fell. "I'm _what_?"

"That's where I went yesterday. I wrote my mum and asked her if you could come home with me and Sirius for Christmas. She wrote back saying she would love to have you over, and that she can't wait to meet..." He paused looking back down at the parchment in his hand. "And I quote; 'the young woman who has stolen my son's heart'."

Lily gaped at him. "Are you serious? I can go with you? I don't have to stay here all by myself?"

He smiled and shook his head. "You're not staying here if I have anything to say about it. Though you might want to tell McGonagall so you can cross your name off the list..." She was already halfway across the room.

He coughed. She turned around. "You might want to get dressed." He said suppressing a grin.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a black button-down and a pair of teal knickers. She flushed, and pointed to the door. James nodded and left her to dress.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The remainder of the time before winter break passed quickly. Soon the students were on the Hogwarts Express back to London. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Audry shared a compartment. Peter had stayed at Hogwarts, as had Madison and Heather.

"Lily, calm down. My mum is great. She'll love you." James tried to get her to breathe normally as they got closer to King's Cross.

"Calm down, Lily. Sarah's really nice." Sirius added, in an attempt to help James' futile efforts.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she kicks me out? What if I'm rude?" Lily began to splutter what-ifs.

James silenced her with a kiss, which seemed to calm her down a lot. "Now why didn't I think of that before?" He asked honestly.

"I don't know, but you wasted a lot of time trying to talk her into being calm." Audry said snuggling up to Sirius, who wrapped his arms around her.

"You're going to be coming to visit on Christmas, aren't you?" He asked her, with a kiss to her cheek.

Audry smiled. "Course I am. Just have to make sure it's alright with my mum and dad."

The train slid into the station, and the students climbed off. James levitated both his and Lily's trunk, and slid an arm around her waist. "There she is." He said pointing her out. Though Lily didn't need to be pointed in the right direction, she remembered what Sarah Potter looked like from the photograph in the Prophet over the summer.

Her light brown hair set her apart from James, but their eyes were the same. She came over to them, a smile on her face. "Jamie!" She exclaimed as she hugged him around the neck.

"Mum... I've told you not to call me that..." James said in complaint, but didn't really seem to mind all that much.

Sirius got the next hug, and told her she was looking much better. Then Sarah Potter turned to Lily. "Hello dear." She didn't shake her hand, but pulled Lily into a motherly hug. "I'm Sarah, James' mother." Sarah turned to James. "Honey, she's adorable! You didn't do her justice in all your ranting letters over the years!"

James flushed. "Mum..."

"Now, now, be honest with the girl." Sarah turned back to Lily. "He's been raving about you since his first summer holiday." She smiled sweetly.

Maybe James was right. Sarah was really nice. Lily grinned and teased James. "Oh really? As I recall, James got onto the Hogwarts Express after that summer and turned my hair purple."

"Oh did he? David teased me when we were in Hogwarts too... James must have taken a leaf out of his father's book..." She smiled as she was lost in her memories of her late husband.

The trip home was relatively short, and in no time at all, James was showing Lily around his house. It was a quaint little house, from the outside, but as he was showing her around, Lily came to the conclusion that the house was magically larger than it appeared to be. There was no way that the ballroom fit into that house without some sort of enchantment.

From the outside, the house appeared to be made of stones, with black shutters around every window, and a wrought iron fence and gate surrounding the front yard. A porch wrapped its way around the house, with chairs stationed every few feet, giving an homey feel to the house.

On the inside, it was furnished elegantly in the public rooms, where guests mostly congregated, but further on, and in the more private rooms, a cozy warm feeling seemed to cover the house. Each room smelled of warm cookies fresh out of the oven, but James informed her that it was probably just his mum doing some holiday cooking.

They met up with Sirius in the lounge, where Sarah was talking to him about the Christmas tree. "There you are! We'd thought you'd gotten lost." Sirius said most seriously.

James smiled. "No. Just showing Lily around."

"It didn't help. I'm probably going to get lost." She said honestly.

They laughed at her comment, and talked some more. They agreed that while Sarah was at work the next day, they would decorate the Christmas tree. Sarah told Lily about how she let James and Sirius do it the previous year and it looked like the tree had fallen out of a window. James and Sirius laughed nervously at that comment and tried to change the subject.

"Ah! Dinner should be ready soon, I've got to go finish it up." Sarah said standing.

Lily stood almost as soon as she did. "Can I help? Set the table? Anything?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course, dear. James, Sirius, why don't you help her?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After the dinner, Lily helped Sarah clean up. They all settled down in the living room, Lily played James in chess, occasionally getting a tip from Sirius or Sarah. It was amazing how comfortable she felt in this house. She felt like she had a mother again. And Sirius even seemed like a brother to her. Why did this group of people make her feel so at ease? Not that she was complaining, she loved the warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As the night wore on, Sarah ushered them all up stairs to go to bed. Before Lily entered her room, she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned around, and saw James' mother. "Lily dear. I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you're here for the holidays, and that you're welcome anytime." She gave her a hug, before vanishing around a corner, probably to her own room.

Lily smiled, and opened the door to her room to fins James sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around.

"Ah, but Lily flower, this is my house. Do you think that I wouldn't know all the secret passages?" James asked as he patted the seat next to him.

Lily smiled, and took the seat, receiving a kiss. He placed a hand at the back of her head, and the other on the small of her back and deepened the kiss. Leaning over her, he gently pushed her back onto the bed, un-buttoning her pale green blouse. After sliding it off of her shoulders, and taking his own sweater off, he kissed her again, then kissed her neck, and her collarbone, he nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to moan softly. "James... isn't you mother going to hear us?" She asked nervously, but not trying to stop him.

"I doubt it. There's a reason I picked this room for you." He said between kisses as he slipped her out of her bra.

"And that reason would be?" She asked as she fumbled with his pants.

He grinned at her. "There's a silencing charm on it for one, I did that earlier today, when you were looking around, and it's the farthest from my mum's room." He slipped out of his pants, and helped her out of hers, caressing her naked figure with his hands.

Lily smiled and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue played over her lips and he held her tight. "Please...James..." She whispered in a plead. She couldn't believe her train of thought. She had only been with him once, yes it was amazing, but still! Lily thought she had more self respect than that...

"Oh Lily..." James groaned as he discarded his boxers.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee. She arched her back against him and called his name. She moved with his rhythm as he pushed deeper, their breathing became sharp and uneven.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: Once again. Totally nervous about posting this chapter... I had help from a few friends who choose to remain nameless... but I thank you guys a lot! I'm go glad you were all online! I would have felt bad calling you at eleven thirty at night... Well, tell me what you think?** **Was it alright?**


	31. Chapter 31: Games

**Author's Note: Well now. This is interesting. I spent the day with my mother, watching the Lord of the Rings series, which, I love... :snuggles Orlando: Glad to see everybody liked the chapter...**

**Johnnyisdead: I thought you'd like that. I was contemplating the puppy scenario though... I really was...** **XD**

**Scyus: You want update? Me give you update.**

**Michelle: Ack! I didn't even remember the pregnancy factor... whoops? As Lily gets pregnant early because of my forgetfulness... :Laughs: That wouldn't happen:Looks around: Would it? You're evil, you know that! I was going to include that song! I still might... you'll just have to see, now wont you? XD**

**Iris: I'm so glad you liked it! And that you liked Sarah Potter, and the feelings I oriented into the chapter... and... well hell. I'm just happy you liked the entire thing. And I was laughing after I read your last review. After I figured out you were kidding... XD**

**SpaceyChic468: Really? Aw, that touches my heart! I try... what can I say?**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Thirty One:**

Lily awoke the next morning, a smile on her face. She yawned and remembered how she had lain in James' arms until the wee hours of the morning. He had pulled away with a kiss, saying that he should get back to his room, before his mother gets up.

She rolled out of her bed, and crossed the room to the bathroom. After her shower, she dressed in a cream-colored sweater, and a pair of jeans. She finished her morning routine with french braiding her hair in pigtails, tying the bottom off with white ribbons.

As she descended the stairs, she could hear Sirius and James laughing about something. Lily entered the family room to find the two rolling on the floor, the Christmas Evergreen lying next to them.

"At least it's not out the window this year." Sirius managed to say as he wiped tears from his eyes, then burst out laughing again.

"You mean, the tree really did fall out a window last year?" Lily asked, understanding why they got so nervous last night.

James sat up, and grinned at her. "It's not as bad as it sounds, but... for the record it was Sirius' fault."

"What! My fault! You prat! It was your fault!" Sirius exclaimed in mock indignation.

"Mate, I hate to admit it, but you're the one that forgot to stun the faerie..."

"Only because you didn't remind me!"

"It was you're idea..."

Sirius started laughing again. "Who knew the little bugger had so much strength?"

James, still laughing at the memory of the previous year, stood and walked over to Lily, giving her a hug. "Come on, love. We're going to decorate the tree." He paused, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "After breakfast. Winnie's already got it made."

"Winnie? Who's that?" Lily asked as she followed James to the kitchen table.

"Winnie is I, missus." A little house elf pranced up to her, laying a plate on the table. "Enjoy your breakfast, young masters and miss." She said before disappearing from sight.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After breakfast, the trio returned to the family room, and began contemplating their 'strategy', as Sirius called it. They finally got the tree to stand, with the help of magic, thank Merlin they could use their wands.

"I think you should start the lights at the bottom of the tree and work your way up, Lily..." James said, holding the end of a string of fluorescent rainbow colored lights.

"No, no, no, James. You start at the top, and work your way down!" Lily held the other end, which, she supposed if the lights were muggle, would be the end you plug into the wall, but this just had an end that resembled a cork.

James opened his mouth to reply, but the doorbell rang. Sirius, who didn't care which end they started at, as long as the job got done, sprinted down the hall to get the door. As he left he muttered something about 'taking cover'.

"Sirius!" A voice rang through out the house. It was overexcited, and definitely belonged to a girl. "I've missed you so much! Where's my James? I haven't seen him since the summer!" There were footsteps, and then a girl entered the living room, at a run, and flung herself into James' arms, which were only open because he was talking, well, more like arguing with Lily about the lighting of the tree.

James' eyes widened, in shock, and possibly fear, because he looked at Lily over the blonde girl's shoulder, and she glared at him. "Oh, uh, hey... Amanda."

She jumped down and gave Sirius a smug grin. "And you said he wouldn't be as excited to see me as I was to see him!" As she finished her statement, she obviously caught a glimpse of Lily out of the corner of her eye. "Oh? Who's this?" She asked in a would be interested voice. "Surely Sirius doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Actually, I do." Sirius said, a forced smile on his face. "She's one of Lily's best friends, she'll be coming over on Christmas day."

James decided this would be a good time to cut in. "Oh, Amanda, this is my girlfriend, Lily Evans. I invited her to stay the holiday here." He said moving towards his girlfriend, and sneaking an arm around her waist, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

If Amanda was mad, her smile didn't show it. In fact, her expression didn't falter once. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself!" She said after a moment of staring at Lily. "I'm Amanda Lane. I live next door. James and I have been friends since we were in diapers." She said shaking Lily's hand.

She turned to James quickly, "Is this the Lily Evans that you were talking about since you went to that boarding school? You said she was beautiful! Surely _this_ isn't the same girl... is it?"

Ouch. Amanda: One; Lily: Zero.

"Actually, yes it is. And I know. Beautiful is an understatement for my precious Lily flower, isn't it?" James shot back at her, planting a kiss on Lily's lips.

Sirius shook with silent laughter at the look on Amanda's face. Amanda: One; Lily: Zero; James: One. He would definitely be keeping score of these three.

Before James could see the look on her face, Amanda had placed a smile on her face. "Something like that..." She mumbled, then said louder. "So what were you three doing before little ol' me showed up?"

"Oh, Sarah had left us to decorate the Christmas tree." Lily said, smiling at her before turning to James. "Shall we put the lights up now?"

James smiled at Lily's attempts to be nice when she was seething mad. "Of course, love." He shoved his end of the lights up at the top of the tree, ending their argument from before, choosing her way of stringing the lights.

"James... this might be easier if the lights were light up... but I don't know how." She said staring at her end in confusion.

Amanda took the opportunity to laugh obnoxiously. "Is she serious?"

"No, I am." Sirius interjected from his place at the boxes that contained the baubles and tinsel, saving Lily from embarrassment with his lame joke. Lily and Sirius might not always see eye-to-eye, but she was turning out to be like a sister to him. There was no way he was going to let Amanda sabotage his best friends relationship.

"Amanda, Lily's a muggleborn. She's probably never seen our Christmas lights before." James said sharply before turning to Lily. "You put your wand to this end, yeah, like that, and say '_luminarious_'."

Lily did as she was told and gasped as the lights began to glow their appropriate colors. "That's so clever! Back home–" Lily suddenly stopped mid sentence, staring at the lights.

"Lily?" James's voice was soft, and full of concern.

She turned to him, a smile on her face. "Nothing. Nevermind." Even though she was smiling, it didn't hide the tears in the corners of her emerald eyes. "Let's get this tree decorated!"

After many of Amanda's attempts to insult Lily, she resorted to the lowest form of getting attention. She took a Christmas bauble from Sirius, who was passing them out to the other three. Lily smiled as James helped her reach a high place on the tree by lifting her up. "I'll go get another one." She whispered after a kiss.

Amanda pretended to be looking for a place to hang the ornament. She waited until Lily was across the room talking to Sirius before she 'accidentally' bumped into James. He caught her around the waist, and as she looked into his eyes, he mentally cursed his reflexes. He was aware of what she was trying to do, and didn't want anything to do with it. "Oh James..." She whispered before pressing her lips up against his.

Lily rounded the tree to see James holding Amanda, and what's worse? He was kissing her! She gasped in horror, and the bauble she was holding in her hand was sent to the floor as her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Lily?" Sirius stared at her from his seat next to the boxes.

James pulled away from Amanda, who was smiling seductively, to see Lily standing next to them tears filling her eyes. "It's not what it looks like." He blurted out, dropping Amanda to the ground. "Lily, you know I wouldn't do that to you."

Amanda stood and dusted herself off. "Oopsie Daisies?" She said with a little giggle.

Lily held back her tears and advanced on them, her hand held high, waiting to strike it's mark. James cringed, knowing that her slaps hurt.

_SLAP!_

Amanda: One; Lily: Well hell. That deserved five points.

The sounds reverberated through the silence of the living room. Amanda clutched the cheek that Lily's hand had made contact with. "I knew you were after him, but I didn't think you'd sink that low." Lily snarled at her, all the while wrapping her arms around James' neck.

"I don't believe you!" Amanda turned to James, looking for support. "She slapped me! And you're going to let her get away with that?"

James raised his eyebrows. "Yes. I am. You deserved it. You should have laid off when I told you she was my girl friend."

Sirius had joined the group and was nodding. Amanda looked to him next. "Don't look at me. I have a girlfriend too." He said, a sinister smile on his face. "You deserved it, too."

Amanda huffed in indignation. "Fine then!" She spat before storming from the living room. They heard the front door open then slam shut.

Set, game, match. Lily wins.

Sirius pointed his wand at the broken bauble. "_Reparo._" The bauble reformed and placed itself in his hand. "Here." He handed it to Lily with a smile. "You have no idea how long she's had that coming."

Lily took it from him, and placed it on the tree. "I can't believe she actually did that... I mean, I was afraid she was going to, but when she did..." She shook her head, "I just got so mad!"

James grinned. "Thank you for not being mad at me." He kissed her cheek, causing her cheeks to turn pink. "I swear the only reason I was holding her was because she bumped into me and fell.."

"I know. You wouldn't do that to me." She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "_Especially_ not after last night."

James turned a vibrant shade of red, but he was grinning none the less. Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "What's all the whispering about, eh, lovebirds?"

"Nothing." James and Lily said simultaneously, an air of innocence in their voices.


	32. Chapter 32: All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note: Well. Everyone thought Amanda was a bitch. I'm so glad. That was my intent! And everyone loved Sirius! I was a little nervous about his sudden... affection for Lily... I was reading it and it seemed like he was in love with her too...** **but, no one seemed to think that way, so it's all good!**

**Broken Monroe: You just made my day. Hell, you made my week, my month, my year. More than one reason, twitterpated? I LOVE THAT WORD! I use it every spring. :3 Then you offer me sex scene help, which god knows I need, and then you say I'll become a writer... :hugs and snuggles you: I love you! You made me tear! **

**Softeyes: You know, while writing that, I was thinking of Lela... I was like "Wish she was my character... I'd make her beat the broad to pulp..." XD**

**piratequeen24: Honestly? When people accuse me of something, and I know I'm not guilty, I smile, and laugh, which make people think I'm lying and that I did whatever it may be. It's a curse. **

**JohnnyisDead: Hell yes! James is gorgeous in my mind! I'd steal him from Lily if I could! The movies didn't do him justice. Hell, the movies massacred him!**

**Iris: Have I ever told you that your reviews always make me smile?**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Thirty Two: All I Want For Christmas**

The days spent in the Potter household passed quickly, and before anyone knew it, the days of shopping in the village down the road, and decorating the house were paying off. It was Christmas eve, and the house was warm and cozy thanks to the fires blazing in the hearth. Holly and mistletoe were strung, and as a joke, Sirius cast a charm on the mistletoe, that wouldn't let the people out without a serious kiss. (On many occasions, James and Lily were found snogging beneath the mistletoe, the boundary long forgotten.)

Amanda hadn't shown her face around the house, but one evening when Sirius and James decided to show Lily around the village, she made an effort to become part of their group. James and Sirius shunned her, but Lily attempted to be nice. Until Amanda called her a mudblood. Then she got hexed by James and Sirius.

Sarah had baked cookies, and they were cooling before them as they drank warm butterbeer and enjoyed each others company. "...And Jamsie ran around the house with his diaper on his head!" Sarah was telling Lily about James' childhood antics, and was laughing about each one.

James sat with Sirius, playing chess, blushing a furious color of red. "Mum... do you really have to tell her the embarrassing stories?"

"Oh hush, James. You were adorable when you were little!"

"Oh, and I'm not now?" James said, hurt filling his voice, but a smile on his lips.

"No Jamesie, I hate to tell you, but I'm the adorable one now." Sirius said as one of his knights obliterated a pawn.

The clock in the corner chimed eleven, and Sarah claimed that the night was for the young, and the old needed rest. She gave them all a kiss on he cheek, and a hug before going off to bed. Lily turned to James, blushing, and smiling. "I really like your Mum. She's really nice."

"Well, I _suppose_ I can tell you..." James pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "My Mum likes you too. She thinks your great."

Sirius groaned in the corner. "Please don't tell me Dear Sarah left me with you two lovebirds..."

James grinned. "I dare say she did, Padfoot. What are you going to do about it?"

"Leave you two alone." He said with a suggestive wink before heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

"He really needs to get his mind out of the gutters..." Lily said watching him go.

"Indeed he does, but right now, I thank him." He said pulling Lily into his lap.

"Oh? And why's that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because, you're such a tease, and the best part is, you didn't even realize you were doing it." He said in a hungry whisper.

"Am I now? Are you sure I didn't know I was teasing you?" Lily brought her lips just a breath apart from his, her voice silky and enticing.

James didn't answer her. Instead, he leaned forward just a little, sealing his lips over hers. He shivered with delight. Every time he kissed her he felt incredibly lucky, happy, and lost in her kiss. It was euphoric. His hands cupped her face, caressing her cheeks, and his tongue played across her lips, begging entry, which she so willingly granted.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're here, Lily..."

"I'm glad I'm here too... this sure beats Christmas at Hogwarts..."

He kissed her forehead gently, as the clock in the corner chimed twelve. "Happy Christmas, Lily flower."

"Happy Christmas, James."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sadly, the two didn't get much sleep. After another snogging session, that lasted well into the morning. When they finally parted, they went back to their respectful rooms, to sleep for two hours, then get woken up by Sirius. James was first, a cold jet of water and Sirius yelling "It's Present Time!" was his wake up call. Lily's was a little nicer, seeing as this was her first Christmas with Sirius... waking everyone up at the crack of dawn to open presents. She had to endure Sirius jumping on her bed and beating her with a pillow.

Lily ran a brush through her hair, and pulled on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms before heading into the family room. Sarah and James were there, looking as disheveled as her, apparently having suffered Sirius' wrath, and Sirius had dubbed himself 'Santa Claus' was jumping around the tree looking at the presents that had piled over night.

"Morning..." She called sleepily, taking a seat next to James, who wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Morning Lily dear... I suppose I forgot to warn you about Sirius? He's like this every year..." Sarah said sipping her coffee.

"Present time! Present time!' Sirius chorused as he bounded around the tree like an over excited dog.

Sirius passed out the first round of presents, a gold wrapped box for Sarah, a box with a red bow on it for James, a small box with a silver bow on it for Lily, and an oddly shaped, and mis-matched wrapped one for himself.

Lily grinned as Sirius tore the paper off of his like a little kid. "Oy! Fillibuster's Fireworks! Lily this is brilliant! Oh?" He lifted a flap of paper on one of the three boxes, "Permission to set off in school, as long as it doesn't disrupt the study time of the student's during N.E.W.T's or O.W.L's."

James had received a complete broom servicing kit from Sirius, at which he was tempted to run up and grab his broom and use it right away. Sarah smiled and gave Lily a hug of thanks, for Lily had gotten her a crystal pegasus statuette, but this one was charmed to rear on it's hind legs, and flap it's wings.

Lily unwrapped hers, to find a small black box. She lifted the lid to find a delicate gold bracelet with at least half a dozen little charms hanging off of it. One she noticed was a lion, probably representing Gryffindor, because it was embellished with a crimson "G". A golden snitch hung precariously by a silver wing, a tiny golden heart with a ruby inset, a faerie with sapphires for eyes and transparent wings, and then one of the charms caught her eye. A white lily, with an emerald leaf hung next to a space that looked as if it should be occupied. She smiled at the bracelet and looked up, wondering who gave it to her, as it came with no note. She caught Sarah's eye, and noticed her watching her with tears in her eyes.

"It's a family heirloom...It's been passed on from mother to daughter for generations... I got it from David's mother...the golden heart is my charm... the one giving it always places a charm on it for the intended, to represent them. I don't have a daughter, so I'm giving it to you, you're as good as any child of mine." At Sarah's statement, Lily felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh Sarah... thank you... it's beautiful..." Lily was already across the room and hugging the woman.

"There, there... here, let me put it on for you." Sarah clipped the bracelet into place, and smiled at Lily. "It's about time it found a new home."

"Aw... such a touching moment..." Sirius cooed from his place near the tree.

"Shut it, Sirius." Lily said jokingly as she made her way back to her seat, the tears still clinging to her lashes.

The next round of presents were already being passed out, and the colorful wrapping paper began to litter the floor. James received a mound of candied sweets from Honeydukes, which he had a feeling Sirius didn't buy them, and a joke pillow that ate the recipients hair (Guaranteed for more than one use). Sarah received a trip to the day spa (Not just any day spa... a magical day spa!), all expenses paid, courtesy of James. Lily got a book entitled, _Denfending the Defenceless: A guide to self protection from the Dark Arts_, from Sirius. Sirius tore the paper off of his present to find a sweater, in the Gryffindor colors, from James. "Boy James, wasn't expecting this."

"Hey, just put it on. It's a great gift."

Sirius put it on, only to scream and begin itching himself like mad. "James! You bloody prat!"

James was rolling on the floor laughing, Lily was giggling, and Sarah was trying to get Sirius to stop running around and peel the sweater off of him.

After Sirius settled down, glaring at James. "Sorry, mate. I couldn't resist... here's your real present." He passed Sirius a box, wrapped in bright colored paper and topped with a gold bow.

Sirius tore the paper away and flung the lid behind him, then gasped. "This isn't... is it?" He looked up at James.

"It is. The whole team signed it." James said indicating the scrawling signitures.

"My old beater's bat... I thought McGonagall had it destroyed..." Sirius gripped it and swung it gently.

"She tried to... in fact, she did. But not this one. I switched them in the middle of the night. Took me a while yo hunt down the players that graduated, but I found them. It's everyone from the year you were on the team."

"Prongs... this is the best..." Sirius grinned at his best mate.

A few rounds of presents, and colored paper flying through the air, Sarah claimed that she just had to start breakfast, and asked Sirius to help. At first Sirius said he didn't want to, but the look on Sarah's face made him reconsider and he ran off to help her.

James turned to Lily, who was blushing profusely holding a box wrapped in shimmering paper, and a blue bow. "Let me give you your present first... alright?" James asked, already rising from his seat to fetch it out from behind the couch.

Lily nodded. "Al-alright."

James returned, holding a woven basket with a brightly colored blanket. The blanket shifted, as he handed her the basket. A furry black tail poked out of one end, and flicked back and forth. Lily stared at it for a moment before lifting the orange and teal colored blanket off of the bundle.

A pair of large green eyes stared back at her. "Oh! James!" She squealed with joy as she picked a furry black kitten out of the basket. It had a green ribbon tied around it's neck, and it mewed softly as she snuggled it. "It's adorable! Is it a girl? Or a boy?"

"He's a boy." James said smiling. He wasn't about to tell her that he hadn't a clue what to get her until Madison came up to him an suggested the little fluff ball.

"Oh! He's so cute! What should I name him?"

"I don't know, its up to you. You like him though, right?"

"Oh yes! I love him! How'd you know I wanted a cat?" Lily scratched the black kitten behind his ears, and listened to him purring contentedly.

"Oh... a little birdie told me..."

"A birdie, huh?" Lily's eyes widened. "Kestrel."

"Huh?"

"Kestrel. A bird of prey. That's his name. Kestrel."

James peered down at the kitten. "Kestrel, huh? It suits him, the little hair ball." He teased the kitten, but smiled, glad that Lily liked her gift.

"Here. Open yours now." Lily passed him the box, a nervous smile playing at her lips.

He tore the paper, and opened the box, a black, leather bound book stared back up at him. He glanced at Lily, who nodded. "Go on, open it."

He took the book from the box and opened the front page, and a picture of him and lily fighting in their first year stared back at him. He snorted as the memory of the day flooded back into his mind. He flipped the page, another fight between them, this time he had enchanted Lily's hair to look like a pin cushion.

"It's a photo album. I took my own memories and turned them into pictures... It's all there. All our years at Hogwarts." She said as he flipped though the pages, laughing and snorting at how oblivious they were. A paper fell out of one of the pages, and he picked it up. "Those are the instructions on how to create a photo from a memory. There's quite a few extra pages. I left them empty for you."

James put the book off to the side and embraced Lily. "Thank you. It's great." They broke the hug, only to give a kiss to one another, the kiss slowly becoming kisses, which became long and passionate. Lily pulled away, whispering the lyrics from a muggle Christmas song in his ear,

"All I want for Christmas is you."


	33. Chapter 33: New Years

**Author's Note: Woah! 300 reviews! A lot of the lurkers came out and reviewed too... I must be doing something right! Sorry about the long wait. I was busy with my cousin, she's going to collage and I wanted to see her before she left... :sobs on her shoulder: I'll miss you so much Pandie!**

**RJLLover DRI: You just made my day. Thank you so much!**

**Iheartredbull: Blues Clues? I honestly don't know... I haven't seen that show since I was... wow... I don't even know how old I was:shrugs: As for the dog, see my comment below to Johnnyisdead.**

**Johnnyisdead: Ouch. Your words wound me. Meh. I think I would rather her have a puppy too... but I posted in an earlier chapter that she wanted a cat... so she got a cat... **

**Michelle: You make me cry! I luff you:hugs: **

**piratequeen24: I always wish I was Lily. I mean... James! Come on! He's sexy! I want him! The movies destroyed Sirius and James... they're _supposed_ to be SEXY! Not... _not_...**

**The.Purple.One: Wow. I never knew my story could have an effect on someone like that... I mean... I knew it made a few people happy... but... can't concentrate! That only happens when I read a really good book! None the less... I got my arse up, this update's for you!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Quick Recap:_

_James put the book off to the side and embraced Lily. "Thank you. It's great." They broke the hug, only to give a kiss to one another, the kiss slowly becoming kisses, which became long and passionate. Lily pulled away, whispering the lyrics from a muggle Christmas song in his ear,_

"_All I want for Christmas is you._"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Thirty Three:** **New Years**

"Oy! You two lovebirds! Breakfast's ready!" Sirius grinned from the doorway to the kitchen.

Lily smiled, "We'll be there in a second." She turned to James. "Thank you... for the best Christmas ever."

"I should be the one thanking you, not the other way around." James replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he stood up. "C'mon. Sirius is bound to eat everything if we don't get there soon."

"So... Sirius, when do I get to meet _your_ girlfriend?" Sarah asked as James and Lily sat down at the table.

Sirius swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at his watch. "In her letter she said she'd floo over around noon... she's still got an hour or so." Sirius then turned to Lily. "So?"

Lily looked at him, confusion on her face, then glanced at James for help, but all he did was shrug. "So, what?"

"What did Prongsie get you? He wouldn't tell me... said I would spoil the surprise...Like I would tell dear Lilykins what you got her..."

"You know Sirius, I have a feeling you would have hinted at it... James got me a kitten..." She pointed to the basket on the floor and the little ball of fluff sleeping on the blanket.

Sirius looked appalled at the thought of spoiling Christmas, but then grinned. "Maybe James was right not telling me."

Lily giggled and James rolled his eyes. After eating generous helpings of pancakes and bacon, Lily turned to Sirius, staring at him intently. After a moment of trying to ignore her, he swallows his juice. "What?"

"What did you get Audry?"

"Sirius grinned. "I'm not telling... you'll ruin the surprise." He threw James' words back at Lily.

Lily pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not fair."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Audry arrived precisely at noon, skidding across the floor in a ashen heap. "I despise the floo network." She grumbled as she stood up and brushed herself off. When she looked up, Sirius was dashing across the room, she smiled at jumped into his arms.

"Happy Christmas, Audry." Sirius said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius." Audry was not blushing profusely.

"Long time no see, Audry." Lily stood just behind Sirius, waiting to greet her friend.

"Lily!" Audry pried herself from Sirius' hold and gave Lily a hug. "Happy Christmas! You too James!" She said over Lily's shoulder.

Just then, Sarah came bustling out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. "You must be Audry. I'm Sarah Potter, James and Sirius' mother." Sarah considered Sirius her own son, since his family did nothing of the sort.

Audry smiled as Sarah pulled her into a hug. "Pleased to meet you, and Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too, dear."

Audry took a minute to take everything in, then reached in her bag, which was slung over her shoulder. "I brought gifts for everyone." She handed packages wrapped in brown paper to Sarah, James and Lily. "I would have sent them with my owl... but when I tried to tie them to his leg he fell over..." She grinned sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

"The presents under the tree are the ones we got you." Sirius said leading her to the family room. They all sat down in a similar fashion to how they had sat in the morning. Tearing the paper off of their gifts, they grinned at the contents before them. Audry had given Sarah a light blue cashmere shawl; Lily had received a large, leather bound book; James a load of Zonko's products. In return, Audry had received a variety of gifts. Books, candies and sweets, a sweater which looked as though it was hand knitted by Sarah Potter herself. And then, everyone left the room, leaving her and Sirius alone.

Sirius scooted closer to her, now that they were away from prying eyes. "I missed you... a lot." He said staring at the ground. This was something big for him.

"I missed you too." Her smile washed over him, like the cool ocean breeze on a hot day. "Here. It took me a while to figure out what to get you... but I think I got it." She passed him a package, which, unlike the ones given to the others, was wrapped in a bright colored paper, with sprigs of holly painted on it. It was long and slender, and rather light.

He reached into his pocket to get her gift, but she stopped him. "I want you to open it now."

Sirius eyed her curiously. "Alright?" He pulled the paper off to be faced with the back of a canvas. He flipped it around to show a beautiful picture of the ocean. A sunset lingered in the background, and the orange-red sky seemed to come alive. He stared at it's beauty for a moment, then noticed the signature down at the bottom. A scrawling A.B with a flourish. He looked at her, she was staring at the seam on the couch, as if willing it to unravel. "You painted this?"

Audry didn't look up, but she nodded.

"This is... amazing... fantastic... it looks so real... like a photograph..." He stared at it longer, his eyes lingering on the details that were coming to his attention. The crest of the waves as they broke upon the sand, the rosie tint that seemed to envelop the scene, the tendrils of grass on the beach.

"It's the view from my house." She said tentatively, finally looking up.

"This is amazing. He leaned it up against the couch gently before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. The only thing racing through his mind was that she put so much effort into something for him. For _him._

When he pulled away his hand instantly plunged into his pocked and pulled out a black leather box with a silver ribbon tied around it. "For you, my lady." He said offering it to her.

She smiled, and untied the ribbon slowly, then opened the box with a gasp. Inside lay a white gold necklace, a single heart shaped jewel hanging from it. When the light hit the blue stone just right, a star shown across it's surface. "It's a star sapphire. It suits you. A guiding light in times that are dark."

"Sirius... it's... beautiful... would you?" She offered it to hi and pulled her hair around her neck and lifted it up so he could put it on her.

It hung just below her collarbone, catching the light and reflecting the white star. She smiled at him, and he could feel his neck turning red as the color filled his face. There was just something about her... contrary to popular belief he had not slept with her yet, and he was content with it. Audry was special to him. She was fun, kind, sweet, talented, and to him, her smile was like the end of a brutal war. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, gently, softly, and lovingly.

When they broke apart, she was slightly red in the face, and her lips were swollen. "Audry?"

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Yes?"

Suddenly his mouth felt very dry, like he hadn't had a drink in years. Butterflies churned in his stomach, making him very nervous. "Audry, I love you."

Audry couldn't believe her ears. Sirius Black, the guy she had been crushing on since third year, her boyfriend, was telling her he loves her. In all her years at Hogwarts, she had never once heard of Sirius Black telling one of his flings, or girlfriends that he loved her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Sirius suddenly looked alarmed. "Oh Merlin. I didn't mean to upset you..."

Audry shook her head. "No, you didn't upset me." Sirius looked at her curiously as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Merlin, Sirius, I love you too!" She flung herself into his arms, tears of joy falling down her face.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Before anybody knew it, the new year was upon them. New Years Eve had come. Sarah had gone to a ministry party, and allowed James, Sirius, and Lily to have a few friends over. By friends, she meant Peter, Remus, Heather, and Madison.

They had gathered in one of the rooms that the Potters rarely used. It was an eastern facing room, with plush couches, and a large stone balcony that could easily fit twenty people comfortably. Night had fallen and the inky black sky was dotted with stars. Inside, the WWN (wireless wizarding network) was blaring popular songs, and one of the walls was charmed to show the time, down to the second.

Eight glasses were filled with champagne, and were awaiting the chime of the midnight hour. Lily and James were snogging each other senseless on the couch, Sirius was trying to pry them apart claiming they needed to keep up their energy for the turn of the clock. He was failing miserably.

As the hour neared, the lights were dimmed and they went out on the balcony talking and drinking, glad to be spending time with each other. As the countdown neared, Madison turned to Audry, "Where's Lily?"

Audry looked around, "She's probably with James." She couldn't help but smile. If a year ago someone told Lily that she'd be snogging and most likely shagging James Potter she would have recommended that they go see a healer in St. Mungo's.

Madison looked concerned. "Yes, but where is he?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James and Lily had snuck off to James' room, and locked the door behind them, having learned from past expiriences. Lily was beneath him on his bed, fumbling with the zipper on his pants, which were becoming increasingly tight. Her shirt was already on the ground next to his, and was soon joined by her skirt, and James' pants.

Passionate kisses rained down upon her, and she found her hands entwining themselves in his hair, causing him to groan. "Lily..." Other garments were cast aside, and James grinned as she kissed his chest, a slight blush on her cheeks. His hands caressed her body, and she welcomed his touch.

He entered her, loving how they fit perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle. She moaned as he thrust into her, tilting her head back, gripping the sheets for dear life.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In the other room, the count down had begun, Sirius had Audry wrapped in his arms, Remus was edging closer to a blushing Heather, Madison and Peter had taken the liberty of passing out the champagne, not that any of it would be drunk.

"Ten!"

They watched the clock on the wall.

"Nine!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

James kissed Lily's lips, hot and furious, trailing down her body, sending a shiver of delight down her spine. She adored the expression on his face when she called his name, whether a breathless whisper, or in a moan of pleasure. He made her feel like she was the only other person in the world. To him, she was.

"Eight!"

They could hear the shouts of their friends. James quickened his pace, bringing her ever so close, but not letting her fall.

"Seven!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Six!"

The stars seemed to twinkle in anticipation as the friends gathered near, ready to kiss their special someone, or make a toast to the new year.

"Five!"

Sirius got a head start. He kiss Audry, who was taken aback at first, then obliged and before anyone shouted,

"FOUR!"

They were in a full out snogging session. Remus shook his head in amusement.

"THREE!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"James!" Lily cried his name in the ecstacy of the moment, bringing a smile to his face. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be shagging Lily Evans, not for the first time, mind you, and she would be loving it, he would have told them to jump in the lake.

"TWO!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"ONE!"

Remus leaned in swiftly and planted a soft kiss on Heather's lips, causing her to flush a crimson red. Madison and Peter stifled their laughter and clinked their glasses together. Sirius and Audry were lost in each others mouths, their arms tangled around each other. "Happy New Year!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Just as the clock struck midnight, James collapsed on top of Lily, exhausted. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close to her. "I love you James."

"I love you too Lily... Happy New Year..."

"Happy New Year, James."


	34. Chapter 34: Study

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHA! And you all thought I died... :is actually a zombie: I mean... what?**

**Broken Monroe: JKR a run for her money? That's a laugh. No one has her talent. You check everyday:gasps: Now I'm ashamed that I haven't updated sooner... but I had to read my summer reading book... my mum took my computer away until I finished it... but I finished it! So I'm back in business...**

**The.Purple.One: I put a star sapphire because I have a star sapphire ring from my parents... my favorite piece of jewelry. :smiles: I figured if I looked at it, I could describe it better. :puts hands up in surrender: Alright I got it! It's one of the best:hides: And it might be awhile before I start any other fictions... not untill I get to at least 50 chapters in this one, or finish it. **

**Iris; :grins: Ya know, I think it would be pretty :censored: amazing with mister James Potter. :fantasizes: I'm such a perv... :grins: Oh well!**

**Michelle: It's alright to be pervy...:pats your back: I'm sure everyone has pervy moments or thoughts... I know I sure do... but that's Steve's fault:smiles: I'm glad you're still reviewing and reading, and loving! **

**I just realized everything I just typed makes me sound like some sex-aholic pervert... Oh well. XD**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Thirty Four: Study**

The return to Hogwarts was upon them. Trunks packed to the brim with goodies, goodbyes were being said, thank you's and see you soon's filled Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Above the noise, Lily gave Sarah a hug and thanked her for the best Christmas she's had in a long time. Lily, James, and Sirius all boarded the Hogwarts Express, and found themselves a compartment. Remus, Heather and Audry found them not too much later.

The ride back to Hogwarts was somewhat smooth... the only confrontation being one between Sirius, James, Lily and one Severus Snape.

Lily looked at James intently, getting her robes from her trunk. "I'm going to go... _change_ into my robes. I'll be back from the bathroom down the hall in a minute..."

James nodded as she left, then looked out the window briefly. "Yes... we should be arriving soon... I think I'll go change too..."

James left to find Lily in the hall face to face with Severus Snape. "... filthy Mudblood, you don't deserve to live–"

Before he could finish what he was saying, James had him pinned to the wall with his forearm. "What were you saying to her?" James hissed at him.

"James! Don't! You cant do that!" Lily protested, but didn't exactly do anything to stop him.

James' one mistake was that he didn't take Snape's wand away. In the blink of an eye, James was dangling in the air, upside down. "Damnit Snape!"

"I'm sick of you always thinking you're the best, Potter!"

Sirius bolted out of the compartment just in time to see Snape cast '_sectumsempra_' upon James and the gash that appeared on his cheek. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Sirius bellowed, just as Lily had whipped her wand out and screamed, "_Stupefy!"_

Snape was blasted backwards, and Petrified at the same time. James was dropped to the ground on impact of the spell, landing with a _thud._ "Are you alright, James?" Lily asked crouching next to him.

He winced as she touched his cheek. "Tch... that stings, Lily!"

"I'm sorry James... this is my fault..."

"It's not your fault Lily..." This surprised her, since it came from Sirius. "Snape's a greasy git. This is his fault. It's not like you can help your parentage. And James is crazy for you, so of course if Snivellius is being a prat, Prongsie here'll stand up for you."

James was now getting to hiss feet, pulling Lily with him. "He's right. Snape had no reason to corner you and start saying things like... that to you." He gave her a little shove in the direction of the bathrooms. "Now go change." Lily pouted, but obliged.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The weeks raced by, and the fifth and seventh years were spending increasing amounts of time in the library, or shut up in their dorms. In fact, Lily had become so testy, that James would prepare to meet her, and then make up with her before the fights even started. On one such occasion, he had arrived at the library to help her with transfiguration, when she turned and snapped at him for being two minutes late. He then pulled the bouquet of red roses out of his bag, and told her he was sorry.

Finally, just as the students started thinking it would never come, it did. A break. A Hogsmeade weekend.

"I can't! I have so much work to do! The essay for Slughorn is due!"

"Lily, the essay was assigned yesterday. It's due three days from now." Madison reasoned.

"All the more reason for me to start now! He hinted that this essay might come up in our N.E.W.T's! I have to prepare!"

"Lily, love, you've been preparing too much. We never see you anymore. You need to take a break." James chided.

"A break? James, you've got to be kidding me. N.E.W.T's are only five months away!"

"James is right. Lily, you've been hiding away in the library every day after classes until they shoo you out." Audry commented from her place nuzzled in Sirius' arms.

"Why do you need to study? You're going to pass them all with flying colors anyways." Peter said, then mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm the one that should be studying'.

"With an attitude like that I wont! My future depends on these scores! Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"Lilikins... we'll take it seriously in a month or two." Sirius paused, then added as an after thought, "Or three."

"Padfoot... I don't think you're helping the situation." James said noting the look of frustration on Lily's face.

"Lily..." This time Remus spoke up. "Honestly, you know I care about my grades as much as you do, but even I haven't started studying this hard yet. It's alright to take a break now and again."

Lily eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, but you three," She pointed at Sirius, James and Remus, "Get the grades without even trying. You goof off in class, and don't study– well, you do Remus, but not a lot! I have to work to get my grades!"

James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged subtle glances, then nodded.

"What are you three up to?'" Lily asked, backing up. When the Marauders did their subtle cues, it was never a good sign.

"Nothing at all love."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I'm NOT GOING!" Lily squirmed in their grasp. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FIENDS!"

The day of the Hogsmeade trip had come. Lily had descended from the safety of the girls dormitory, oblivious of the danger she put herself in. As soon as she set foot in the common room, James, Sirius and Remus swept down upon her and dragged her out of the tower, kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Lily, if you won't willingly take a break and have some fun, we're going to force you to." Sirius said readjusting his grip so she couldn't kick him.

"Lily flower, you're going to thank us for this." James said holding her waist, seeming to be oblivious to his girlfriend threatening to hex him if he didn't let her go.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! HELP ME! MAKE THEM PUT ME DOWN!" Lily's voice rang throughout the corridors, causing many students to see what the commotion was about, but ended up bursting out in laughter.

"See Lilikins? No one's going to help you." Sirius said in an eerie voice.

"Remus! Why are you doing this?" Lily growled at the boy holding her arms.

Remus, who had remained silent, snorted with laughter. "Because, Lily, you're too stubborn. You need a break."

"I do not! I'm just dedicated." If Lily had use of her arms, there was no doubt they would be crossed of her chest in contempt.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily was hauled all the way down to Hogsmeade, where a chilly wind swept around her. "You're horrible people. I didn't even have a coat!"

"Lily, love, do you think I would let you come out here without having thought of that?" He opened the bag she didn't notice he was carrying before, and took out her scarf, coat, hat and gloves.

"I still don't forgive you." She said as she put her coat on, refusing James' assistance.

"Come on Lily. You should be thanking us." Heather said as she came up next to them.

Lily whipped around. "You were in on this?"

Heather's eyes grew wide. "Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that... was I?"

"You!" Lily glared at her as Madison and Audry sauntered out of a shop nearby and waved at them.

"Aw, Lily, James needed our help. How else was he supposed to get your clothes? Fly up the stairs?" Heather giggled at her own suggestion, but James and Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"Heather! You're a genius!" Sirius exclaimed, looking more and more like an overly excited puppy.

"Padfoot! Why didn't we think of that? The solution to the stairs was right under our noses!"

Heather looked at Lily, confused. "What did I say?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"That was really fun!" Lily said laughing as they trudged their way back up to the school.

"So you admit it was fun?" Sirius questioned, stroking his chin as if she were something to be observed.

"Yes. It was fun."

"AHA!" James cried. "You admit it! You don't need to be cooped up in your room or the library for eternity!"

"No. I never said that, I just said that it was fun. As soon as we get back to the school, I'm going straight to my room and studying."

James pouted the rest of the way. Sirius leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear. "Don't worry about him, he's just sulking cause he hasn't gotten any since New Years."

Lily flushed crimson, and Sirius let out his bark like laugh, and took off at a run up to the castle. "Sirius Black! You're such a git!" Lily called after him.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Note: Woahness. School starts tomorrow. But that's not what I'm putting a second note down here for. I've received 3 hate mail Emails for different email accounts. I will not give out their email addresses, nor did I reply to them. I read them, and deleted them. Here's what I have to say to them:**

**This fiction is rated M. I've read worse in this category. If you can't handle this one, go back to reading fictions that are rated T.**


	35. Chapter 35: Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note: Ah yes, School has started. First day today. If anyone wants to know how it went... try emailing me, cause it's too long to put here... -.-;; Speaking of emailing... I've started writing an original story... and I think I'm going to need some help pulling it together... anyone want to read it? I haven't typed it yet, but it's coming! Email me If you're interested!**

**Daisfunk: Hoshit. I didn't mean you:pets: No, I actually got three random emails saying that my fiction was too graphic and needed to be toned down, and one of them said that if I kept writing, I would go to hell... I was like... :stare: Godfreak.** **I didn't think it was you! You left it in a review, I can accept that no problem. But when people go out of their way to bash me? Hell no. Then I get pissed. I have a feeling it was someone from school... but I'm not sure... it could just be some people or a single person that decided to voice their opinion three times from various email accounts.**

**Iris: I love the way you think! Don't worry... I'm a sick girl too... It happens when you have friends like mine... the perverts... **

**I Am Prongs: Holy crud! You're Prongs:cuddles: XD Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'm glad you like it!**

**Michelle: Like I said to Daisfunk, I think its someone from school...-.-;; jerks.**

**Iheartredbull; :grins: I'm so glad you love my fiction enough to dance! **

**Broken Monroe; :sighs: I know. I was astounded at first, and then I was like. "F--k YOU!" Ah yes... I wish any guy was like that... -.-;; Too bad it wont happen, eh? That's why I like writing romance, it's easy to appeal to people, girls especially, since I just write how I want to be treated, and then my characters reaction, weather it be melting, or screaming, or whatever. **

**Jhonnyisdead: You're as bad as I am:luffs more:**

**MuggleMagician: This one's for you! I hope you're all right! Best of luck to you! **

**Catscradle4290: I luff you. :snugs: I'm glad you and most everybody else see it that way!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter Thirty Five: Surprise, Surprise**

Over the next few weeks, teachers began calling students into their offices to discuss their career paths, if they were still thinking of becoming what they had in fifth year. With that, and the pressure of N.E.W.T's getting closer, even those who protested to study weeks before, were caving in and studying, some in private.

"Miss Evans, may I see you in my office at four this evening?" Professor McGonagall called after her as class was ending.

"Sure thing. I'll be there." Lily replied before going out the door hand in hand with James.

"Career, you think?" James asked looking at her.

Lily nodded. "Auror. Always wanted to be one since I heard of the job. It was wither that or a healer, but I think Auror would be more active against Voldemort." Her voice dropped to an angry mumble. "Filthy, murdering son of a-" She blinked as if realizing she was talking aloud, then finished her sentence. "Bitch... Can't help but think I left out a few insults..." She mused aloud.

James smiled at Lily. He loved the way she acted. She wasn't scared of Voldemort, and didn't shudder at his name, in fact, she insulted him, and wanted to bring his downfall.

"Mudblood should learn to curve her tongue." A sinister voice called from behind them.

"Don't you _dare_ call her that." James threatened without turning around. He knew who it would be.

"Potter. Mudblood." Lucius said curtly, ignoring James' threat. "You won't be talking about The Dark Lord like that for long."

Lily turned around, her green eyes fierce with hate. "You'd better watch who you worship, you might end up in the shit hole along with them." She remarked, appearing to be unfazed by his presence or words.

Severus stepped from behind Lucius, sneering. "I didn't get to repay you for our last encounter, did I?"

"And you never will." Sirius stepped around the corner with Remus, their wands raised.

Lucius raised his hands in defeat. "I know when I'm beaten." He said before retreating with Snape.

"Will they ever lay off?" Lily asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"I have a feeling they never will." James replied, wiping her tears away with his hands.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily entered McGonagall's office, at precisely four o'clock. "Professor? You wished to see me?"

"Indeed I did. Please, have a seat." She said from the other side of her desk, motioning to a chair in front of her. Lily did, and McGonagall proceeded.. "I'll let you know, that considering your marks, you're doing very well in everything, and fairly well in my class. I have a feeling that you could do anything you set your mind to. Now, two years ago, you said you wanted to be an Auror. Considering circumstances, do you still want that career, or do you desire a change?"

Lily shook her head. "No. I still want to be an Auror. More than ever."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Well in that case," She handed Lily a form. "I'll need you to fill this out, and I'll expect you to find a tutor in this class. You'll need the best N.E.W.T's to be an Auror."

Lily nodded. "Is that all?" She already had an idea for who her tutor would be.

McGonagall shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you..." The door swung open. "Ah, here he is now." She stood, and left them.

"How are you doing, Lily?" Dumbledore's blue eyes expressed concern, and to Lily, he seemed to have aged a lot in a short amount of time. Voldemort's threat was certainly taking it's toll on him.

"I'm doing fine." She paused. "Much better."

"I'm pleased to hear that." He smiled at her kindly, before continuing. "The reason I've come to see you is secret, but I know I can trust you. You've proven yourself to be an admirable student, and leader." He paused, as if choosing his words wisely. "I'd like to ask you to join an organization, after school, of course. It's called The Order of the Phoenix."

Lily pondered for a moment, then asked, "And what does this _organization_ do?"

"They fight. Against Voldemort. We do all we can to stop him. I will be extending this offer to Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and a few of your other friends, namely Audry Benson, and Madison Chargern. I do not require an answer now. But soon, perhaps. Think it over. If you refuse, I will be forced to wipe your memory of this meeting."

Lily nodded. "I understand."

"Well then. I'm sure you have plans on this lovely day. Be off with you!" He said with a knowing smile.

Lily nodded. _Lovely Day? Plans? It's the middle of the bloody week!_ She rose from her chair and left the room, still pondering the Head Master's words.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"No! That's not right! You know what? On second thought, you can't act normal. Don't talk to her. If she talks to you, yeah, talk, but be NORMAL for Merlin's sake!" James' voice floated around the corner.

"James?" Lily voiced, wondering what the hell he was talking about. She rounded the corner. And to a girl no less.

"Uh... Lily...Hi... I didn't expect you to be out of the meeting so quickly..." He was clearly nervous.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, eyeing him and the girl whom she now recognized as a fifth year Gryffindor named Anabelle Rogers, a girl she had tutored in potions last year.

Anabelle squeaker. "Nothing!" She shook her head vigorously.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Just giving Anabelle here some advice on a guy she likes. She can't act normal around him, and flips out every time she talks to him." James said as if he were confiding in her.

"Oh really?" Lily was getting aggravated. James sucked at lying, and right now, the words coming from his mouth were not the truth.

"Really." James said, adding a cocky grin, as if it would comfort her.

"Then why did you say 'If _she_ talks to you." Lily put a specific emphasis on 'she'.

"She..." James stopped, looking to Anabelle, as if for help.

"She is the guy's girlfriend... I get irritable around her. I start snapping and stuff." Anabelle said knowingly.

"Ah. I see." Lily said not believing a word they were saying. So many things were running through her mind, but would James do that to her? No... he loved her. Didn't he? "Well. I'll be going then." She turned on heel and decided to take the longer route to Gryffindor tower. To her amazement, James didn't follow.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

By the time she reached Gryffindor Tower, all she wanted to do was storm up to her old room and cry on Madison's shoulder. James wasn't _cheating_ on her, was he?

**Dear, you know he's not. There has to be an explination. Perhaps he was telling the truth?**

_You know as well as I do that he was lying through his teeth._

**Alas, I do. But I was so sure he was the one.**

'_The one' my arse._

"Helpful Hinkypunks." She said the password, and the Fat Lady swung open, allowing her into the tower.

It was empty. _This is odd..._ Lily decided to get a head start and fill out the form McGonagall gave her. She sat down at a dest and took up a quill and dipped it in the ink pot.

"Name: Lily Evans. Age: 17" She began filling out her basic information.

She was halfway done when Anabelle bust through the portrait. "There you are! Lily!" She seemed out of breath. "It's James! Malfoy and Snape–" Lily was already out the door.

"Bugger! Where are they!" She stopped, and stamped her foot in frustration. James was _always _there for her, and always seemed to know where she was. Why was it, that when he needed her, she forgot to wait for Anabelle to tell her where he was?

"My dear, you might try the lake." A portrait on the wall was addressing her. "I saw two boys dragging another one... seemed to be unconscious..." He mused, as if he didn't grasp the severity of the situation.

"Thanks!" Lily called over her shoulder, for she was halfway down the hall.

Lily dashed down the stairs, past Augustus Rookwood, Slytherin, who looked at her tauntingly. "Where's the fire, Lilykins?"

"Sod off, Rookwood!" She called as she sprinted down the stairs and out the front doors.

Upon arriving at the lake, the scene confused her. The snow was melted away, revealing a lush garden, and the air seemed somewhat warmer. When she stepped forward, she noticed she was no longer wearing her uniform and robes, but a beautiful white dress. "Huh?" She raised her hand to light her wand, and realized that her hand was gloved, in white silk. She touched her hair, which was no longer disheveled from running, but hanging in perfect curls down her back. A tiara rested upon her locks. "What the..."

"Happy Valentines Day, love." James voice drifted from behind her. She turned around, and James stood before her, wearing a black tux, a picnic basket in one hand.

"What? Today's not..." Dumbledore's words rang through her head. _'I'm sure you have plans on this lovely day...'_ She gasped, raising her hand to her mouth. She had completely forgotten. "Oh my...James... how did I forget?"

He was before her, the basket having been set on the ground, and his arms were around her waist. "Love, it wasn't that difficult to fool you." He smiled softly into her hair. "You've had your nose buried in your books for weeks. And when I asked you the date three days ago, you said January twelfth."

"I did? Oh...I'm sorry James!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's alright...but this wasn't exactly supposed to happen like this... You weren't supposed to hear me talking to Anabelle...we had a change of plan abruptly."

"Oh... and I thought..." Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I know what you thought... and I felt terrible lying to you..." He held her close. "But it's in the past now. Happy Valentines Day, Lily."

She smiled. "Happy Valentines Day James."

They sat down to have their picnic, prince, and princess. "James... why was Rookwood in the Great Hall? Surely he wasn't part of this."

"No, but most of Gryffindor was. And that wasn't Rookwood. That was Sirius." She looked confused for a moment. "Polyjuice potion."

"Oh... that would explain the 'Lilikins'."

James chuckled. "No, Rookwood is somewhere in Cambodia by now... or so he thinks."

"What did you do, James Potter?" Lily asked him, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." He said placing a kiss on her lips, which slowly turned into passionate kisses.

James pulled away minutes later, a dazed smile on his face, matching the one Lily wore. "For you, Lily flower." He said pulling a box out of his pocket.

"More? James! Haven't you done enough?" Lily was surprised, to say the least.

"Not nearly enough for you." He said as he opened the box.

"Oh James!" Inside lay a beautiful necklace. Silver in color, though she wasn't sure it was made of silver. It was fashioned in a chain, then, strung between two links was a perfect white Lily charm, with the anther on the pistils being tiny diamonds. "This is beautiful!"

"I know you are." He smiled cheekily.

It was corney, but sweet. "Put it on me?"

"It already is."

"Huh?" Lily looked down at the box and it was empty. She touched her neck, just about at her collarbone, and there hung the necklace, so light it's like it wasn't even there.

He smiled. "I love you Lily."

Lily leaned forward to kiss him, but stopped just short, "I love you too, James." Her breath mingled with his before her leaned forward the rest of the way, sealing the kiss with a silent promise.

_One day, this will be forever. I promise you Lily Evans, we'll be together forever._


	36. Author's Note

Hey all, Cat here. Yep, this is One big Author's Note. I'm suffering from writers block. Big time. I can't write shite. I'm not sure if its cause school's started, or what, bu all i know is i'm going to need a load of help with ideas. So i look to you, me reviewers and my friends, drop me a like, preferably email or AIM (BlackWingsXIII), I promise i don't bite! I'm sorry for the delay, but i've been trying to get a chapter out since the last time i posted and nothing comes out its all just blah. Lend a girl a hand? Offer me some advice and help, and i'll continue to try and get the nest chapter out as soon as possible. :nods: I love you all! You're still the best in the world!

Cat 


	37. Author's Note Numero Dos

Well well well... it's been a long while... Cat's back though. I'm now a senior in high school, getting ready to graduate in two months time... i've been through alot, but I'm back, and after reading my whole story, I figure I want to update and finish it.  
What brought me back? I'm part of a Marauder RPG game on proboards, and I play Lily. We've been talking about fanfic for a while, and I thought about this, and how much I loved writing it, and also how much everyone else loved reading it. I know it's been a long time, but I'm hoping that some of my dedicated fans out there are still alive and willing to welcome me back with open arms. It might take me a few days, but chapter 30... something will be up soon! 3 


	38. Chapter 36: Shattered

**Authors Note: Behold... I've returned... Now. I know I've been gone for a long time, two years infact, but I'm back now. I've gone through alot these past few years, more than someone my age (17) should have gone through. I haven't forgotten you though! I plan on finishing this before I graduate in two months time. I might skip ahead a bit in places, please forgive me, but It will all be wonderful in the end... or as wonderful as it can be considering that more than one character will have to die, as well as Lily and James... ah, and if anyone's interested in contacting me, i've gotten a new email, **

**And I want to thank you all for welcoming me back! You've no idea how much it means to me that there are some familiar faces... names... you all know what I mean! **

**Softeyes! It's you:snuggles: Oh wow! The proboards thing is awesome. look it up, marauderpg. There're people from all over the world on the board. It's so much fun. I think I got lucky when I was picked to be Lily. Though that Lily is a bit different from this Lily...**

**Kristen Black: I do appriciate your critisism, however, I would appreciate it if you would finish reading the what i've gotten posted of the story before you comment. I'm aware James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl, and I've righted alot of the things that were wrong with the story. Again, I was what... 14 when I started writing this? And besides, this is a Fanfiction. It doesn't have to be perfect. One of my favourites had someone else as Head Boy with Lily... And the story was marvelous. Like, you, I don't mean to offend, but I would take your comments more seriously if the entire story had been read. And trust me, the chapters do get quite a bit longer, and written a bit better.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter 36: Shattered**

After Valentine's Day, time seemed to fly by. By April, three more attacks had affected Hogwarts students. Two of them were hufflepuffs, who left for funerals, and never came back. It seemed that every day, someone else was missing. By May, the students were trying to forget the dismal affairs of the outside world. They inwardly prayed that they would not be effected, though doubted they would be that lucky. Most of the fifth and seventh years had taken to their books, as O.L.W.S and N.E.W.T.S were right around the corner. Lily, who had lightened up after Valentines Day, was once again burried in her Arithmacy book, stopping only to scribble something that might be of importance on an evergrowing piece of parchment.

James let out a long, and very obnoxious sigh as he pushed his breakfast around his plate with disinterest.

Heather leaned into Remus and whispered, "What's up with him?"

Remus swallowed his sausage and looked to James, then back at Heather. "Him? He's just upset that Lily hand He haven't so much as kissed since April... What was it again, Prongs?"

"April twelfth." James replied without looking up as he let out another sigh.

"Like I said," Remus continued, "hasn't so much as kissed him since April twelfth." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Heather furrowed her eyebrows. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." she paused, looking at Lily, who had dissappeared into another book, this time, her transfiguration book. "Lily, You promised me you would pay attention to more than just your books!"

Lily emerged for a moment, taking a sip of her juice. "I have been." Lily said with indignation. "I said Good Morning to him today." She said as she went back behind her book, shaking her head. "And don't talk about me like I can't hear you. I'm right here, not in an alternate universe." She added as she stole a glance at James, who again, sighed when he caught her eye. "Oh don't look at me like that James! N.E.W.T.S are next month!"

James groaned. "Lily flower... " He said attempting to coaxher out of her book, "None of us have even _started_ studying... and plus, you're the smartest girl in our year, you're bound to get all O's!"

Lily slammed her book shut. "James! You haven't started studying yet?" She turned her wide-eyed expression on Remus. "Remus! You haven't started yet either? I'm nearly half done!"

Remus turned a rather flattering shade of pink as he adverted his attention. "Well, you see Lily, with my-- er-- problem... I probably won't get a decent job anyways, but I do intend to keep my grades up... its just not much... motivation to study you see... I'll probably just-- well you know-- study next month."

Lily gasped. "Next month?" She looked positively flabberghasted. "Heather! Tell him he's insane!"

Heather blushed and turned away as well. "Lily... he's right, I haven't started either..."

"But I saw you with a book out last night! You were reading it!"

"I was reading it for homework... not for studing..." Heather said shyly.

"See Lily, no one's started yet... so can we _please_ have some time together?" James was desperate. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, caress her... didn't she miss his touch as much as he missed hers?

Lily looked infuriated. "James Potter!" He shrank. It was almost as if they had reverted three years. "Just because you thrive on sexual actions does not mean I do!"

James turned a shade of red that was not very becoming on him. "Lily, thats... thats not what I meant..." Though on the inside he knew he was having issues controling his body. He would often find himself standing outside her room at night listening to her quill scratching away at parchment while he yearned to touch her.

"Oh? Then what _did_ you mean?" She asked peering at him. "Do tell."

James stared at her. She hadn't talked to him like that since before they were 'friends'. " I just miss spending time with you... that's all... But since I'm obviously bothering you, I'll just go." He said as he stood up and left the Great Hall without another word.

Lily stared after him, her mouth wide open. She then turned to Heather, and Remus, who were staring at her. "Oops?" Lily said as she winced, knowing that she had gone too far. "I... I'd better go talk to him..." She said as she gathered her things and settled them in her bag before swinging it over her shoulder and following after him.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_God being a Marauder has it's benefits_. James thought as he took secret passage after secret passage until he was up at Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady, upon seeing him coming, tried to look her best, fixing her curls, as well as trying to get the wrinkles out of her dress. "You-hoo! James!" She called as he approached. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

James forced a smile and nodded. "I know, it's been a long time. Look, I don't remember the password, but I know Sirius is still sleeping, so If you could just like... let me by? I'm having a rough morning." He said.

"Oh anything for you, and just incase you need to come back, the password is 'pickled parsnips'." She said as she swung forward, allowing him entry.

He wasted no time in saying 'hello' to the Gryffindors who had gathered in the common room, but instead, headed up to his old room, where he could hear Sirius snoring soundly. He threw the door open and strode into the room. "Sirius! Wake up, you wanker! I need a mate!" He said as he tore the covers off of the bed.

Sirius groaned and rolled over, sticking his head beneath his pillow. "Go 'way." He grumbled.

"Pad_foot_," James whined, as he took a seat on his old bed. Ah, the memories.

"Whaddu you want..." Sirius mumbled as he sat up, rather reluctantly.

"Ah, that's the face I wanted to see..." James replied in a lighter tone. "I dunno... Lily's mad at me... or rather... maybe I'm mad at her?" He wasn't really sure. "She's been studying like mad, and I miss her... and when I said I wanted to spend time together, she flipped." At this, Sirius' eyes widened. James took that as his cue to reinact the situation.

He stood up and started talking like himself, saying that he wanted to spend time with her, then, he jumped in the other direction, and put his hands on his hips, and a squeeky voice to impersonate Lily. "James Potter!" He turned to Sirius and added in his normal tone, "You know, I used to love it when she screamed my name at me, it was almost like having sex with her, without the... well, you know, sex part, which, by the way, was fantastic, and ten times better than her yelling at me angrily after I turned her hair purple... Now It just makes me think I mean nothing to her."

"Just because you thrive on sex doesn't mean I do!" He screeched at the empty air that was supposed to be himself. He turned to Sirius. "I just don't get it mate-- what the hell are you doing? Trying to tell me I should cut my throat?" James asked perplexed at the motion Sirius was making.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Lily had traveled to the head's dorm, knowing it was all to early for James to go to class, but sadly, found the dorm empty. She furrowed her brow and then nodded to herself. The only other place James would be is in Gryffindor Tower, most likely with Sirius. She had to be right. She just had to. Wasting time like this would only make things worse. She could just picture James thinking that he had stormed off, and Lily had sat right there, and went back to her studying... Had she really been as absorbed as they all said she was? Oh well. Waste not. She started off toward the Tower.

Arriving shortly after, due to some convinient shortcuts that she had learned from James durring a midnight trek to Gryffindor Tower, Lily found herself staring at the Fat Lady. "Oh, Lily! I was wondering when you'd show up. James went up to see Sirius." The portrait crooned at her as she approached.

"I knew it!" She said triumphantly to herself, proud of how well she knew him. "Pickled Parsnips." She uttered the password, causing the Fat Lady to swing open.

She wasted no time in climbing the stairs to the boys Dormitory, walking right up to the door that had once belonged to all four Marauders. The door, slightly ajar, was easy to push open without noise. She saw James recalling the event, and then jump up and repeat it, impersonating her! And... and telling Sirius about... Lily flushed crimson, half in embarassment, half in anger. She shoved the door open more, so that Sirius could see her, causing his eyes to widen, and him to look frantically at James, who was to busy with his monologue to notice. Sirius made frantic motions, trying to get James to shut up before he dug himself a grave. James paused, and asked, " What the hell are you doing? Trying to tell me I should cut my throat?" Before it dawned on him. He froze. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

Sirius nodded gravely.

"She's heard me, didn't she?"

Sirius continued to nod.

"She's bloody angry, isn't she?" James asked, afraid to turn around. It really was like the years prior. James would get insulted, go off on a rant, Lily owuld hear, or know, and get even angrier.

"Right again, James." Lily said scathingly. "I don't beleive you. Here I come to appologize to you, and you're mocking me!" She lowered her voice as if Sirius wasn't able to hear properly. "And you're telling about.. about us!"

"You know, Lily... I am right here, and I did know that you two were... ya know.. before he said anything... I'm not dense." Sirius piped in, before Lily shot him a death look. "Right. Not my business. Well, I'll leave you two to it." He said as he scampered out the door behind Lily, casting a sidelong look at his best mate.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: Well.. that was shorter than expected, but hey, it's a chapter. And I like cliffies, you all know that! 3 Besides... it leaves me something to write with. Actually... lately my boyfriend and I have been having pretty brutal fights over nothing, and I know how much they hurt, so... Lily and James get to have one too! **


	39. Chapter 37: Tension and Dreams

**Author's Note: Alright. I've re-read my entire story twice now, and I've noticed that in the last chapter, the character's personalities changed a little bit. Whoops? I know it might be a tad upsetting, but I've gone through so much this year, my outlook on people and life's changed a bit. I'm sorry that the characters are a little... screwy at the moment. My perspectives are a little messed now. I don't know if any of that makes sense... but you'll just have to overlook it. Again, My appologies.**

**Chapter 37: Tension and Dreams**

Shortly after Sirius left, James looked up at Lily, who was still scowling at him. "Lily..."

"Potter!" She hissed as she turned red in the face, trying to hold back her tears.

James cringed at the tone in which she said his surname. It reminded him of the many times she hexed him for 'being an arrogant, bullying-toerag'. "I didn't mean to--"

"You _never_ mean to, James! But you always do!" Lily had barely gotten the words out as her slender frame was wracked with a sob.

Her statement confused him. Always? Wasn't this about him mimicing her to Sirius? How did an always fit in with that? It was once! "Wait, what?" He couldn't help but ask her. Hard as it was to not go to her and wrap her in his arms, kiss her head and tell her it was okay, he stood his ground where he was.

"James-- You're such a prat! You can't ever keep anything to yourself! You haven't changed a bit!" She shouted at him before turning away and dashing down the stairs.

James stood where she left him, stunned, clenching his fists together, partly in anger, partly to keep himself from running after her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As soon as the words left Lily's mouth, she regretted it. It was a lie, and she knew it. James had changed so much for her, to help her see the kind, talented young man that was there all along. She dashed through the commonroom, making quite a scene. Sirius, who hadn't gone down to the Great Hall just yet, watched her as she dashed through the portrait, trying to keep her head down, and a hand over her mouth to suppress her sobs.

Half way between Gryffindor Tower and her room in the Head's Quarters, Lily tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. What the hell was her problem? James' hadn't done anything that wrong... he just wanted to spend time with her...

**You've been quite a prat.**

_Sod off._

**Again, you know I'm right. You'd better appologize to the poor boy. He must be confused out of his mind.**

Lily wanted to, but the part of her that had refused his proposal for a date for years on end surfaced. She wouldn't appologize to him when he was the one who blabbed to Sirius about their private life.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Throughout the day, the Gryffindors could feel the tension between James and Lily. They didn't sit next to eachother at meals, in classes, or even say hi to eachother in the hall. James didn't even flinch when Lily accidentally walked into a Sixth year Ravenclaw who toppled her books to the ground.

"They're both too stubborn for their own good." Madison whispered to Audry.

"So you noticed... Sirius told me Lily said some pretty harsh stuff..."

Lily felt like crap. It was late, and she was studying as she did her rounds. The book was open in her hands, though she absentmindedly stared around the halls as she walked, not even looking at the pages. Footsteps could be heard, comming closer, approaching fast. She stopped, and turned around, looking for who they could belong to. The thought of a few first years getting gutsy and running around after hours crossed her mind, though it was quickly chased out by something more dangerous. What if it wasn't first years? What if it was something that could hurt her, or the other students? She closed her book, tucking it under her arm as she wrapped her hand around her wand.

James rounded the corner in a huff. He saw Lily, and fought the urge to smile at her. "Sorry I'm late. I was distracted." He said as he approached her. He cought sight of her wand and he looked at her skeptically. "What, you think I'm gonna hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No... I just..." _Say sorry. Just do it. This is probably killing him as much as it's killing you. _"James-- I--"

"I don't want to hear it, Lily." He said without looking at her. "I just wanted to spend some time with you without you sticking your nose in a book every five seconds. I missed you. But apparently that's too much to ask." Maybe he was the one that was being to harsh now... inwardly he shook his head.

Lily bit her lower lip. "James..." She was painfully aware of the past tense of the word miss. Maybe it was just a fleeting thought, or maybe it meant more. Did it mean that he didn't miss her anymore? She missed him... and this petty fight was taking it's toll on her.

"Look. It's late. There's no one out here. I went though half the hallways looking for you. No one's here. Let's just call it a night."

Lily nodded, keeping her emerald eyes trained on the floor.

The walk back to the Head's Quarters was painfully silent. James was quite aware that Lily was trying not to cry. He kept his hands jammed in his pocket to keep himself from touching her. It was difficult, but they soon found themselves outside the statue that would give them entrance to their rooms. James said the password, and walked in, leaving the door open for Lily.

Lily followed silently, feeling much like a wounded puppy. Almost as soon as she walked in the room and shut the door, she hear the click of another door. She looked up to see the light click on from the crevice underneath James' bedroom door. She sighed, walking over to his door. She had her hand on the door knob when the light clicked off again. She sighed again, and leaned her forehead against the door. "I'm sorry James..." She whispered, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Unbeknownst to Lily, on the other side of the door, James hand his hand on the doorknob and was on his own way to appologize to her. She was right. _Again. _He was acting like a prat. Just because he had finally gotten her to date him didn't mean that he had her entire future. Now that he had her, he had to make the effort to keep her. And oh how he wanted to keep her...

Though it was faint, James heard Lily's words. And then he heard her retreating footsteps and the audible click of her door being shut.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After changing into her pajamas, Lily crawled into bed, and the lights automatically switched off. She sighed, and begged herself not to cry. Was this the end? Was this it? She hadn't the courage to say her appology after James had so kindly told her he'd had enough... that _was_ what he was saying, wasn't it? Even with her troubled mind, she soon found sleep, or rather, nightmares.

_Lily was running down a hallway. She looked over her shoulder to see a vibrant green light coming from down the stairs. A hollw feeling hin her chest let her know that he was dead. The one and only man she'd ever loved was dead. For her... for him...The voice, it surrounded her in the darkness. She held something to her chest. She was protecting it. She had to. It needed her. "Give me the boy!"_

_"Never!" Lily shouted._

_"So be it! I've no need for you anyways..."_

_Lily screamed. She knew not why she did it, but she screamed like her life depended on it. _

Lily woke in a sweat, thrashing about in her sheets. James came flying through the bedroom door, pausing only to look around and make sure that nothing was actually attacking her. He climbed up next to her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself. "It's okay..." He pulled her against him, only to feel her collapse into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

" Snot okay... the light... so bright... green... and... and... the baby..." She was hysterical. What was she walking about? A baby? James pulled her away from him, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Lily? Are you okay? It was just a dream... "

She feebly nodded. "James..."

He didn't wait any longer. He pulled her against him and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry Lily. I've been a prat. You were right." He breathed in her familiar scent and sighed. "I'm so sorry I was an arse today. I shouldn't have gone off like I did. It killed me to act so cold to you. You don't deserve that. I've been a wanker."

She shook her head as she spoke into his bare chest. "No... My fault too... I'm sor--" He had pulled her away to press his mouth against hers.

When he pulled away, her tear-filled green eyes met his with a questioning look. "I already heard your appology." He said referring to the whisper through the door.

"You--You did?" She stammered, a little confused. "How?"

"When you said it to my door... I... I was on the other side. I was too stubborn to open it though." He said as he pulled her close, glad to know she wasn't rejecting his touch.

Lily wrapped her arms around his torso, glad to feel his warmth. For some reason, just being in his arms made her terrified mind calm down. What was it about that dream that had scared her so much? She couldn't remember, the longer she thought about it, the fuzzier her memory of the dream got. It was like trying to hold water with an open palm. It just kept slipping away. "I'm sorry James..." She whispered again. "I didn't mean what I said... you... you've changed alot. More than you needed to. _I_ was the one that was being a prat."

He shook his head and pressed his face into her hair. "Hush now. It's okay. I don't care anymore. It's in the past." He pulled away reluctantly. "Are you okay now?" He paused, thinking of a better question. "Are _we_ okay now?"

Lily nodded. "We're better than okay." She said hopefully. Her eyes flashed to the pillows before looking back at him. "Sleep with me tonight? I don't want to have another nightmare."

James smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. I'd do anything for you, Flower."

He pulled down the covers, and slid underneath them with her. She wasted no time in cuddling up to him, resting her head on his chest. "I love you Lily." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I Love you too, James." She said was she stifled a yawn.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, the Gryffindors let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Lily and James walking to the table hand in hand. "Sort everything out okay?" Remus dared to ask as the two sat down across from their friends.

Lily looked to James, who met her gaze as they nodded. "Yes." They said in unison.

Lily looked to Sirius. "I owe you an appology. I'm sorry Sirius, I was just..." She sighed looking for the right word to use.

Sirius let out his familiar bark-like laugh and smiled. "It's okay Lils. Just as long as Prongsie here didn't mess up too bad." He said as he sent a matching grin at his best mate.

"Thanks alot, Padfoot." James said as he rolled his eyes.

"Not a problem." Sirius replied as he stabbed at least three pancakes with his fork, wasting no time in transporting them to his plate where they were to meet an untimely end.

Audry looked at Lily and smiled. "You gonna chill with the studying yet?"

Again, Lily nodded. "Only three hours a night. And when I'm studying, James will be too, so it will all work out."

Remus looked at her in amazement. "You're cutting it all down to three hours a night? I'm surprised with you Lily!"

"Well I figure if I die from starvation before exams... it was all sort of pointless..." She replied with a smile.

"That's my girl. Always thinking logically." James said as he kissed the top of her head.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Please. Not at breakfast. You two are so cute it might make me puke." Though her voice was dead serious, her face showed that she was joking.


	40. Chapter 38: The Unknown

**Author's Note: Hey all. I know I haven't updated in a while, I've had alot going on. Mostly a vacation, and some other depressing crap. I dunno if I'm going to finish by Graduation, but I'm working on it! Slowly but surely! Here's to all who've read, and to those just joining in with the Dreams Stained Scarlet love, welcome to the club. Thanks to everyone for 28k hits on the story! **

**Kayla: Yeah. I'm feeling the senioritus. I honestly haven't opened up my backpack after school for anything other than getting my sketch book in about 2 months. Scratch that. Make it 5. Just to be safe. I'm so glad you like the story!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Chapter 38: The Unknown**

Halfway to exams, when the Seventh years were fretting about how they were going to get a future if they failed their N.E.W.T.S, a very large bullitian was posted over each common room's board. It read:

_To our Seventh Years,_

_This week you will be meeting with your head of house to discuss options for your future. Your appointment is listed below. Do not miss it. _

_Sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy HeadMistress_

It didn't take them long to discover that the appointments were scheduled in alphabetical order, which meant that the next day at 11:30 am, Sirus Black was the first Marauder to go into the appointment. But not the first girl. Infact, his girlfriend Audry, was to go not an hour before him. However, it was no dilemma to Sirius what he wanted to do. Ever since Voldemort started to take over, Sirus, James, Remus and Peter all wanted to fight back. And being an Auror, just like James' father was the perfect way to go.

Sunday evening, after a filling dinner, the friends sat in the Head's Common Room, enjoying the cracking fire as they sat in the plush chairs that surrounded it. James sat on the couch, Lily's head in his lap as he stroked her hair. Oddly, Peter was absent from this gathering.

"Where do you think Wormtail is?" Sirius asked as he snaked his arm around Audry's shoulders.

"I think he said something about the Library." Remus replied as he flipped through a few notecards, still studying.

"That can't be. I was just down there not 15 minutes ago." Lily replied from where she lay, her eyes closed and content.

"If you ask me, he's been absent quite alot lately..." James said in his 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"That he has." Sirius replied.

Lily sighed loudly, causing everyone to look at her. She never sighed like that. "What's wrong, Lily flower?" James asked, leaning over her face.

"I don't know exactly what I want to do. My appointment is tomorrow night! How'm I supposed to decide my future when I don't even know if I'll pass my N.E.W.T.S?" She said exasperated.

"Finally! Someone knows what I've been talking about!" Audry leaned foreward, looking at her friend. "I've no idea what I want to do either!"

Madison smiled proudly. "Well _I_ know exactly what I want to do!" She boasted before elaborating with a grin, "I'll be going into Gringotts to work as a cure-breaker! My uncle said he'd put in a good word for me."

"What about you, Heather?" Remus asked, leaning his head back so that he could see the girl who's legs he was leaning against. "What do you want to do?"

"Well... I was _thinking..._ and I'm pretty sure I want to be a healer... You know... help out against You-know-who."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Heather! Say his name! Vol-De-Mort. VOLDEMORT." Lily said brashly, before adding in a softer tone, "Maybe a healer would be good..."

"Lily, you'd make a wonderful healer!" James said to encourage her. "You're kind, and caring, and you're so smart... I'm sure you'd both get in..."

"Oh! Lily! We could go into training together!" Heather said excitedly as she clasped her hands together, ignoring the fiery redhead's comment about You-know-who.

"Hello? Am I the only one who doesn't know what they want to do?" Audry said loudly, bringing the attention back to her.

"No. The boys don't know what they want to do." Heather said as she leaned foreward to kiss Remus' hair.

"Yeah, actually... you are Audry." Sirius said at the exact same time, causeing Heather to look slightly perturbed.

"What do you mean? Remus, you never said--"

"I never said anything because of a certain problem I have. It's going to make it difficult for me to do much of anything." Remus looked to his friends, knowing that they knew it was true. As much as he wanted to be an auror with them. His 'furry little problem' made it increasingly hard for him to follow his friends like that.

"Well that makes me feel loads better." Audry said, ignoring the situation that was unfolding before her.

"Remus..." Heather's voice was so soft, no one heard her. Except, of course, Remus, who chose to play ignorant and ignore the situation. As much as he liked Heather, maybe, perhaps, even loved her, there was no way she could possibly understand what he was thinking, nor did he feel inclined to share it.

"Audry, why don't you go into the ministry? Something to do with Quidditch..." Lily suggested, trying to be helpful. "Or you could always wait until your appointment, and talk it over with McGonagall... she'd be bound to have some suggestions..."

"Yeah... yeah you're right, Lily. I'll just talk with her..."

Slowly but surely, their friends lef the common room in pairs, suddenly leaving James and Lily very, very alone.

He couldn't help but grin as the door shut behind Sirius and Audry.

"Don't even think about it, James." Lily said, which shocked him, because her eyes were still closed as she lay where she had for the past hour.

"Aww... c'mon Lily... I've been withering away while we study for N.E.W.T.S... Just a little bit can't hurt."

"Oh yes it can. What if we have sex tonight, and I'm so tired tomorrow, that I mess up my appointment, don't study and become a hermit when I fail?!" She said sitting upright, and looking at him over her shoulder.

"Lily, thats like asking a hippogriff to come through the floo." Jame said as he leaned closer to her, letting his breath caress her cheek.

"James..." Lily said in a warning voice, but he could tell.. her resolve was waining.

Slowly, he pressed his mouth against her, trying not to go to fast. He wanted to savor it. Savor her... the taste of her lips against his. The feel of her hands in his hair. He suppressed a dejected moan as she pulled away reluctantly. James smiled knowingly as she stood, leaving him on the couch. "That's not fair, James!" She said softly, before she leaned over him, pressing her lips against his. "And besides... the couch isn't very comfortable." She said in low, sultry tones that meant she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

James grinned as he stood up, pulling her into a hug just so he could feel the length of their bodies pressed together. He kissed her hair, and then her forehead, her lips, her neck, collarbone, and chest. He felt her leaning against him, using him as her support. He felt himself grow hard as she moaned softly against his ear. "Oh Merlin, Lily... you know what that does to me." He said in his own husky voice, pulling away so he could see her eyes.

And what eyes they were. Her lids were half-closed, making her look tired, but James knew that look. That look was the one he'd been waiting for. Those eyes, combined with that perfect half-smile was the look that told him Lily was dying to have him close to her. Closer than their clothing would allow. He couldn't ever say no to that look, not that he ever wanted to. He pulled her against him before lifting her up. Her legs locked around his hips as he pinned her against the wall, kissing her bruised lips. Lily's hands frantically pulled at his tie, forcing it to losen before she attacked the buttons on his shirt before throwing it the the ground. She broke the kiss quickly, pulling his tie over his head, where it met the same fate as his shirt. "James..." Lily's voice was quick, breathless, as James had already unbuttoned her shirt and had wrapped his mouth around her breast.

In quick, fluid motions, Lily found that James had pushed her skirt up around her waist and removed her underwear so that she was exposed to him as her hands fumbled with his belt. "Faster..." Lily said as she gave up her fumbling motions to let James do it. He always did have more dexterity in pressing... situations. James grinned into her hair as he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. Her hand found the wasteband of his boxers. "Those too." Lily whispered in between kissing and gently nibbling on his collarbone. He obliged, and soon she was moaning his name into their deserted common room.

Quickly, he found his rhythm. Fast, and hard, Lily's nails clawed into his back as he held her against the wall, her head leaned back as she moaned in ecstacy. She arches herself against him, biting her lower lip as if to silence herself. "Say my name, Lily..." He breathes heavily, as he kisses her exposed throat. "Say it." He wants to hear her.

"James... Oh god... James!"

It's almost enough to send him over the edge. For some reason or other, whenever she says his name, or in this case, screams it breathily, he almost loses control. She's always had that effect on him. Always. "Please... please don't stop..." She says softly, staring green eyes to hazel ones before smashing her mouth against his. She's close. He can tell. James can feel her tightening around him, the way she seems to lose herself, not caring if people can hear her or not, the way she relys on him to keep her from falling. He grins out of satisfaction, knowing that he's the only one who has, or can make her feel like this. In a wave of pleasure, she lets go, he can feel her release, and he loves it. Knowing that he's satisfied her, he goes to work satisfying himself, trailing kisses down her neck until he reaches the pulse point just above her collarbone. Here he sucks gently at the tender flesh, causing her to gasp unexpectedly. He allows one of his hands to abandon it's position of holding Lily up, to knead her breast tenderly.

"James..." She says softly and he groans as he looks up into her eyes. She knows what she knows what she's doing to him. She leans back against the wall, arching herself against him again, giving him the best angle. He reaches a hand up to tangle it in her crimson tresses as he draws her near for a kiss. James can feel himself coming closer. He thrusts himself a little harder, and just a little faster, using up what little strength he has left. Just a few moments later, he leans against her, placing his forehead against her collarbone.

"I'm so in love with you." He whispers as he kisses her bare chest.

"You and me both, _Potter_." Lily replies softly, using his surname in place of a petname. Not the way she used to say it, screaming at him out of anger, no. It was soft, gentle, and full of affection.

He looked up into her eyes as he withdrew himself, letting her gently to the ground, where she still leaned against him for support. He grinned. When she couldn't even walk straight afterwords, he knew he'd done good. "C'mon, Lily. It's late." He said as he lifted her up bridal-style, cradling her against his bare chest. "Let's at least get a _little_ sleep."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, James woke to find Lily curled against him, her head on his extended arm. He smiled to himself, thinking how much he liked waking up next to her. Ever since she had that disturbing nightmare, they slept in eachothers beds. Ever since they started that, Lily hasn't had a single nightmare. "Lily flower..." James whispered in her ear, causing a small smile to work its way onto her gentle features.

"Nnnn... go'way. To early." Lily said as she pulled one of the great, fluffy down pillows over her tangled red head. "Need sleep." She mumbled into the white linens.

"Lily, you can't sleep in... we've got to get to class in, " He looked at the clock. "An hour and a half."

She sat up, letting the sheets slip through her hands to reveal a very nude body. "Ohmygoodness. I'm meeting with Professor McGonagall today about careers!" She said as she looked to James, who was grinning at her. "Wha-Oh." She didn't even bother to be embarassed.

"You've no idea how much I love this. We should wake up together every morning." He said with a wink. "Just like this."

"And you've no idea how much I like that idea. Minus the naked-ness." She said as her cheeks flushed a faint rosey color.

"But what if we wake up like this the morning after a night like last night?" He asked inquizitively, knowing that any mention of their actions caused her to flush crimson and become quite flustered. He thought it was adorable.

"I...oh! James you're so... so--"

"Perfect? Amazing? A wonderful shag?" He laughed.

"HORRIBLE!" Lily cried as she leaned into him, 'beating him' with her fists.

"Ah. Only for you dearest." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Just then something occured to him. "You feel that?"

"Feel what?" Lily tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "James?"

"Feel how we fit together? It's like we are peices of the same puzzle. Perfect fit." James said as he let her pull away. "I love you, Lily Evans."

She smiled at her boyfriend. "I love you too, James Potter."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

That evening, Lily departed from the Common Room in a rush. She didn't want to be late for her appointment like Sirius had been. At lunch, he had told them how he'd shown up a minute late because he'd had a run in with Filch, and McGonagall had wanted his head. She knocked on the door tentatively at exactly 7:30. "Come in, Miss Evans."

Lily entered, shutting the door behind her. She walked across the classroom, taking a seat in the chair infront of McGonagall's desk. "Good Evening, Miss Evans."

"Good Evening, Professor."

"I trust you've been studying hard?"

"Oh of course. I don't know how anyone can survive N.E.W.T.S without them. I'm a wreck if I don't study." She said with a small smile. Professor McGonagall, of all people, knew how hard Lily worked to acheive her fantastic grades.

"And you've thought of a career? As of your fifth year, you were still undecided."

"I've been thinking, and I.. I might want to be a Healer... but I wanted to know what your opinion was... and if I had any other options." Lily said tentatively.

"Actually, if your level of work stays the same, and you continue to excell, I'm quite sure you could do anything you put your mind to. Even being an Auror could be within your grasp. You've excelled in all the required fields... Of course, being a healer would suit your personality, if I do say so myself..." She said as she rifled through some papers, which, Lily assumed were her records. "Here. Here are a few pamphlets, and applications. I've included a few Ministry related ones as well as Healer and Auror." She added as she handed Lily a pile of papers. "All applications are due back to me before school ends. I can send them along with my personal reccomendation, and one that you provide."

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said as she took the papers from her Head of House. "I'll probably get mine back with in a week or two. You know me." She said with a chuckle.

"Yes, of course you will. And Lily, " Professor McGonagall said as Lily stood to leave. "I'm sure you'll do just wonderfully in anything you put your mind to. You're a very brilliant young witch."

"Th-Thank you, Professor." Lily said as she blushed a little at the genuine compliment. "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor. Good Night."

"Goodnight, Miss Evans."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Finally, two days later, James' appointment with Professor McGonagall came. It seemed to take forever for his hour to come. Then, it was there. He was at her office at exactly 1:00 in the afternoon. He knocked, and upon being granted entry, he entered the office. "Hullo, Professor." He said as he walked down the rows of tables to sit in the same chair that was provided for Lily.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter. I expect you've been studying hard?" She said skeptically.

"Actually, Minnie-- Sorry. Force of habit, you know Sirius..." James ammended himself after Professor McGonagall glared at him. "Actually, _Professor_, I have been studying. Lily's been making me. That and I actually want to pass."

"I see. It's a good think Miss Evans is looking out for your best interests." She said curtly before continuing without addressing the students personal relationships. " I trust you still hold an ambition to be an Auror, like Mr. Black?"

"Never thought of anything else."

"Alright then. It seems that if you keep up your current grades, maybe try a little harder in Potions, you should be able to be accepted into training just fine." She handed him a pamphlet and a few sheets of paper. "Thats an informational pamphlet for you, but I doubt you'll even look at it, considering you're already aware of... the risks involved... " Professor McGonagall said as she skated around James' father's occupation without actually bringing him up. "And those papers, yes those Potter. That is your application. Fill it out and submit it to me as soon as possible, and before the end of term. You've got to find a reccomendation, ofther than mine, for I will most certaintly be writing you a letter of reccomendation."

"Alright. I'll have it to you soon. Thank you for your time, Professor."

"Your quite welcome. Good Day, Mr. Potter."

"See you tomorrow, Professor."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Annnnd theres the next chapter. Took me a while to write. Sorry about that. But I hope you all enjoy it. And if you could all do me a favor... Did I ever mention the names of other teachers? I cant remember and I REALLY don't feel like looking for the names. So, read, review, and ANSWER ME, DAMMNIT! **

**Love you all!**

**Little Black Cat**


End file.
